The Spiral Path
by wordhammer
Summary: Continuing the Harry Potter story, 'Holly Evans & ...' Bi!Girl!Harry is Riddle's nemesis; having fought into adulthood, she's building a conspiracy using her own Mark- the Spiral. Bizarre, violent, sexy & complex.
1. Amelia and the Red Rook

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

**Author's Note**: This story is the continuation of 'Holly Evans and the Spiral Path'. As the original story was my first work I made several dubious choices in the layout and execution. I'm changing the format from Journal entries and scripts into a more traditional style, so I've moved into a new story file. This chapter is also a recap for the veterans as well as an explanation for others that may not wish to plow through my earlier fits in trying to learn how to write. Hopefully this chapter will contain enough information to not require new readers to go through the earlier story, but it will still be out there for reference and enjoyment. After all, the devil is in the details.

One other thing- we go over the graveyard resurrection here, as it's a critical moment that affects this story, but it also serves as a test for those new readers who may not know how dark and discomforting this story can get. If you can stomach this, you'll do fine.

Further background information is posted in a forum on Fanfiction(net). .net/forum/Contours_along_the_Spiral_Path/81293/

**

* * *

The Spiral Path**

**Rated: M/NC17** for sex, torture, rape, murder, drug use, vulgarity and being written by an American (and that's just this chapter!)

**Chapter 01**: Amelia and the Red Rook

* * *

Saturday, 1st July, 1995

The silence in the middle of a sun-dappled wooded glade was broken by a young woman falling through the trees to land roughly on the ground. She let out an 'oof!' and rolled to a stop.

Said woman slowly sat up, disentangling herself from her grey traveling cloak. Beneath it she was dressed in a more modern outfit of bluejeans, layered henleys in rust and forest and a sturdy pair of hiking boots. The first thing she did upon rising was to resettle her green-tinted glasses onto her nose and shake the bracken from her spiky, dark-red hair.

The girl was a short witch (barely more than five feet tall) named Holly Evans. She mumbled, "I hate portkeys."

She dusted herself off a bit more while looking around the clearing until she caught sight of a wooden shack tucked near some boulders. Grabbing her canvas rucksack which had landed nearby, Holly sighed and trudged towards the shack. It was a run-down place, probably a hunter's retreat.

Entering it kicked up a swirl of dust that could be seen floating in narrow beams of sunlight. The main room had a small wood table with four chairs and a wood-burning stove, though unlit. A half-height bookcase acted as both side table and washbasin stand. Other than those sunbeams peeking through a few cracks in the boards over the one window, light was provided by an oil lamp set on the table.

Holly sat down at the table and placed her knapsack on it, rooting through the contents. She pulled out four objects; a tile-covered book, a folding travel chessboard, a crinkled paper sack filled with dark red candies, and a cigar box, labeled 'White Owl Invincible'. She opened the box to retrieve a thumb-thick cigar, tearing off the tip with her teeth and lighting the other end with a small flame produced from her fingertip. Once the smoke began to curl around her face, she sighed. She then began to fiddle with the notebook, rearranging the tiles woven onto its cover so that they formed a shallow bowl.

An older woman with greying blonde hair stepped forward from the other room in the shack. Her clothing consisted of a well-tailored navy-blue dress of sorts with flaring sleeves, ornately-embroidered trim and numerous openings for pockets that appeared to contain nothing, as they did not detract from the dress's clean lines and professional appearance. She sat opposite Holly, waving the smoke from her face.

Holly whispered, "You might want to take a deep breath of that, Director. It's very calming."

Director Bones replied, "If you think it necessary, why not drink a Calming draught?"

Holly pointed at the bag of candies with her cigar. "That's what's in those. I got tired of Albus' lemon sours, so they're black cherry flavoured."

"Then why do you-?"

"ALL OF IT! ...Ma'am. I need... all of it, to do this." Holly then gave the Director a look of apology for her outburst.

"That doesn't quite smell of tobacco..."

"The center is hemp, Madame Bones."

"Where would you get such a thing?"

"It's a gift from a very large friend. Can we start, now?"

The stern-faced witch paused a moment, taking a calming breath. "Very well, then. You have been summoned for a hearing on Monday next, to attest to those events that occurred on 24th June that resulted in the death of your fellow champion Cedric Diggory, as well as the deaths of the following men: Vivien Avery; Caiphus Cook; Argyle Crabbe; Richard Derrick Sr.; Roderick Gibbon; Gerald Grimbly; Erwin Hastings; Trevor Jugson; and Aristotle Nott. I have come here to record your testimony, so that you might not be required to go over all the details in a public forum with the press attending. I have a few questions for you, that you will answer truthfully. To ensure that result, you will be taking Veritaserum-"

Holly rasped out, "No."

"What?"

She cleared her throat before clarifying, "I said 'no'; I will not be taking Veritaserum. You are not here to collect or record my testimony, nor will I guarantee that anything said or seen here today is the whole truth. What you will get is as honest a recounting of the meaning of my experiences as I'm willing to give. I will cover the events leading up to my being burned to death, and how those events led to the death of several prominent members of society who aren't worthy of your sympathy. I'm doing this because you deserve to know more. You've earned my trust, at least temporarily."

Director Bones sat back. "And how did I accomplish that? I sent you to Azkaban."

"Yes, and you also have an undercover agent close to me, telling you of my secret plans to destabilise the magical world and undermine the authority of Albus Dumbledore. But you did these things in the interest of protecting magical society. I'd swear, you're one of the last independent thinkers left in the Ministry. You've earned the truth by being you."

The Director gave Holly a moment's re-consideration. "Tell me what you wish for me to know, then."

"The first thing you need to know is this." Holly grimaced in pain for a moment, and then her form changed to that of Harry Potter- seemingly a short reincarnation of James Potter with paler skin, wearing the same clothes Holly had been.

Amelia bolted back from the table, her wand aimed between Harry's eyes; one deep green, the other a sightless grey. They stared back at her from over the green-tinted lenses that had slipped down his nose.

"Wh-wh-what...?"

"We've met before under other circumstances. I'm also Harry Potter. My knickers are binding me up awfully right now, so I'm going to switch back, alright?"

Amelia nodded nervously, though she never took her eyes from her target.

Harry shifted back into Holly, immediately releasing her squint and held breath in relief. Amelia slowly lowered her wand and stepped forward to get a closer look at Holly's face. Behind the tinted glasses that obscured Holly's eyes, she now saw that the left eye was only an empty socket that was occupied by a moving sphere of whitish gelatin of some sort, reminiscent of Alastor Moody's replacement eye. Thankfully it didn't appear to flick about in all directions as his did.

Holly glared back at the Director as the woman returned to sitting. She took a moment to draw deeply from her cigar once more. Her body relaxed into the exhale.

"I am Harry. I was born Harry. I only became Holly when Lily sacrificed her life and soul in a modified ritual intended to protect her son from the soul curses. I'm telling you this because it is relevant to these events that you know one other effect of that ritual. When Voldemort was defeated-"

Amelia gasped slightly at the sound of the Dark Lord's name.

"Pull it together, woman! When Volll-deee-morrr, whose birth name was Tom Riddle, killed Lily and then tried to kill Harry, his second Killing Curse was reflected back upon him, destroying his body in an explosion that blew apart the upper floor of the Potter's house. Despite this, Riddle survived, though only as a spirit. Somehow a part of his soul was caught in the wake of all this wild magic, and ended up attached to my forehead. The other consequence of Lily's sacrifice was that her soul was merged into my body, and thus I was changed into a girl. I grew up unaware of any of these circumstances- I just thought my parents were killed in a car crash and that I was placed with my muggle relatives to be raised as their servant girl."

Holly took a draw from her cigar, allowing the Director a moment to catch up.

Amelia shook her head. "These... this is extraordinary!"

"No doubt. I'm sure you would have heard about it if this sort of thing had happened before. The next event of note is the death of Professor Quirrel in 1992."

"Which was never explained to my satisfaction."

Holly nodded. "Professor Quirrel was voluntarily playing host to Riddle's wayward spirit. They were nearly able to steal the Flamel Stone from Hogwarts, except that I stood to oppose them. In the course of that fight, I shoved the Stone into Quirrel's mouth and used magic empowering my fist to shatter it. The resulting explosion of his head left small pieces of the stone embedded in my flesh."

"You... killed a man. You were twelve at the time?"

"My age is a point of some debate, but for all I knew I was twelve then, yes."

"And how is it that you can empower a fist with magic?"

"You should read some muggle comic books- they have all sorts of wonderful, imaginative ideas. That one came from a bloke named 'Iron Fist'. But never mind my hobbies. Do you recall the stories surrounding the death of Penelope Clearwater?"

"Ehmm... yes. She was killed by the basilisk's stare. The great beast was killed by Harry- wait, YOU killed it!"

"Yes. I killed it, using Gryffindor's sword. It's a story for another time, but the important detail is that I nearly died, crushed by its coils and poisoned by its venom. I was healed by the application of Phoenix tears, various potions and treatments applied by Healer Pomfrey, and an unusual catalysing effect from having the bits of the Philosopher's Stone stuck in my body. It changed me, in many ways that I do not wish to recount at this time, but it also empowered me, expanding my access to magic a bit. I had to relearn how to cast things so as not to overdo it."

"Why are you telling me this? I would think such a tale would lead many to desire your body and blood to empower their own 'access to magic'. It also supports those allegations from Rita Skeeter about your being inhuman."

"Why this is relevant goes back to the piece of Riddle's soul, stuck to my forehead. It was empowered as well. Once awoken, it began to feed me nightmares- memories, really, of the worst atrocities witnessed or committed by Riddle. Whenever my mental defenses were down, I would receive these horrible images. The soul-piece was corrupting me, trying to break down my will and my morals."

"Please specify- what do you mean by 'mental defenses'?"

"Occlumency. The notebook/Pensieve on the table there was created by Perenelle Flamel, who invented the discipline. It includes a chapter that explains how to develop the skill as a protection from magics that interfere with thought and memory- her specialty."

"Surely you couldn't learn that from reading a single chapter in a book!"

"No, but having tortures replayed in your head every time you relax gets to be a potent motivator for practicing. I learned quickly what would or wouldn't keep the horrors at bay. If I hadn't had the guide, I would have developed the techniques eventually anyway. It just would have taken ten times as long, and probably resulted in a few more murders before I had it down."

"Alright. Now, tell me why this is relevant to the events of June 24th."

"It is relevant, because the empowered soul splinter also served as a connection between me and Riddle. This connection also allowed me to see visions of him once he had returned to Britain in the company of Wormtail, or as you know him, Peter Pettigrew. This connection also fed visions to Riddle of my life, but only when I was experiencing great emotional stress."

"So, he saw your battle with the dragon in the Tournament?"

"Dragons, battles, plural- yeah, I would guess so, but that's not why I'm bringing this up. 'Great emotional stress' is another way of describing a sexual climax. Your secret agent and I have been... very active... in producing these stressful moments together."

Director Bones gave Holly a disbelieving smirk. "Riddle must just love you-"

"He felt pain when I felt pleasure. Love for him is an acid. A really tremendous, earth-rocking 'O' made him feel like he was bathing in cooking oil."

"I stand corrected. He must hate you more than any other person who has ever lived."

"Yes. He does." Holly smiled; the first time she had done so during the meeting.

"Miss Evans, I had no idea. I apologise. I had thought that you were being cheeky during your trial last year, but I have tortured you worse than I could have ever known. Three months in Azkaban must have been... truly like Hell itself."

"It would have been. That's why Tonks broke me out. I only stayed two weeks, in total." Holly stubbed out her current smoke and lit up another cigar. She took a deep pull, coughing hoarsely after seeming to swallow the smoke from around her head. For relief, she took another cherry sour.

Amelia had watched her movements through this while also deep in consideration. Finally she spoke up. "I... I don't know how to deal with you. On the one hand, you have confessed to escaping from your proper imprisonment, but on the other, I agreed even before we sat down that the sentence was cruel and excessive for your circumstance- killing Marcus Flint to prevent your rape at the hands of his gang. You readily admit to having the Dark Lord as an invader in your mind, yet your confessing of it indicates that you feel it is not sufficient threat that you would ask me to kill you, for the safety of everyone."

Holly corrected her. "Had. I had the Dark Lord as an unwanted mental house guest. His splinter has been removed, the connection severed."

"And how was that accomplished?"

Holly leaned back and took another drag from her cigar. "That... is the story you're here to be shown."

She swirled her index finger next to her temple and concentrated. As she pulled her hand back, a silvery ribbon of memory was drawn out. Holly snapped her head to the left slightly to detach it and then reached forward to place the luminous strand into the small tiled bowl on the notebook. She gave the Director a haunted look.

"You get to see my six hours in Hell."

_**~o~**_

* * *

Holly and Amelia found themselves standing near the edge of a graveyard. The memory started up with the arrival, by portkey, of Cedric and Holly in their Tournament garb. The moment they landed, a squat man popped out from behind a nearby tombstone and Stupefied them both.

Amelia turned to her fellow observer. "I don't understand this. How can you see things in the Pensieve from when you were unconscious?"

Holly barked out, "HALT," and the scene froze in time.

"This isn't just my memory. This part comes from Newt." Holly held out a cupped hand. The gel-looking sphere in her eyesocket slipped out from behind the glasses and formed into a pale lizard-shaped blob of animate ink. It crawled down Holly's arm to present itself to Amelia's scrutiny. The Director leaned forward, placing her monocle in her left eye. Newt winked at her and smiled.

"Fascinating. But I thought your Pensieve only allowed two observers at a time."

"Well, my daughter is the exception to many rules."

"Your daughter?" Amelia watched as the ink creature climbed back up Holly's arm and returned to the safety of her eyesocket.

Holly explained, "Mutating due to phoenix tears, basilisk venom and Flamel stone did a number on my biology for a while. Newt is the little blessing that made suffering through it worthwhile."

"I remember you suddenly matured over a weekend, shortly before your last encounter with Mr. Flint. Was that just another unfortunate effect?"

"That was Hermione's brilliance, curing me of being that hybrid creature. That was the same weekend where I learned I was Harry."

"And thus the first public appearance of Harry Potter, being seen entering Gringott's."

"Yeah. It was a pretty bad news day."

"Why would you say it was 'bad'?"

"That's when I learned that the Potter fortune had been embezzled, and Harry is theoretically in debt to the goblins for a half-million Galleons."

"You told me when we were hunting for Sirius Black that the goblins want Holly for themselves."

"Uh huh. They're willing to clear the debt and return nearly five million Galleons if Harry will sign rights for Holly's life over to them. Before you ask- I still don't know why, but it may have to do with a goblin prophecy about a 'burning dark girl'."

"And... why would you tell me about Newt?"

"She's a co-star in our show. You'll see. RESUME."

Holly and Amelia watched as Wormtail and the Riddle-baby thing gathered the two champions and twisted time back 6 hours using a Time Turner from around Wormtail's neck. They then moved everyone to a low point in the graveyard in front of a Mausoleum marked 'Riddle'.

Amelia mused as they walked to catch up with the show. "Time Turners are highly-controlled by the British Ministry. Someone with considerable influence must have been aiding them."

"Couldn't it be a non-British Turner?"

"No. Our Ministry is the only one in the world with access to Time Turners. It is a uniquely British magic."

Holly gave the Director a thoughtful look. "Huh. The sun still never sets on the British Empire, except when they want it to. ACCELERATE."

The process of preparation by the Riddle-baby and Wormtail flashed by at high speed. Amelia politely turned away as Holly and Cedric were stripped and inspected, then strapped to monuments. Holly kept the fast-play moving through the first attempt that was suddenly aborted.

Amelia turned to Holly and asked, "Wait. Why are they restarting the process?"

"I spat in their gravy. You can see Wormtail turning me the other way to prevent that for the second go."

Once again the preparations came to a head, with Wormtail slicing off his own hand as the third main ingredient. Holly called out, "RESUME." The memory slowed to a real-time speed of display.

They watched as the mixture turned sour due to Newt releasing a liquid into the mix.

"See- that's Newt. She had collected some of my urine. She was a real trooper that day. ACCELERATE."

Amelia saw Holly's pillar ripped off its pedestal and dropped upside down in front of the Riddle Mausoleum. The sped-up process continued, though Wormtail's missing hand slowed his progress considerably.

Amelia turned back to the real Holly. "Is it my imagination, or are you in constant pain during this?"

"I was. You remember the splinter of Riddle in my forehead? It was screaming at me the whole time. Try doing magic while surrounded by fifty shrieking ten-year-olds, except they know your name and constantly babble about how their master will strip your skin from your body and rape your soul. It got worse when he rose."

"So I take it they were eventually successful."

"Third time's the charm. RESUME."

_**~o~**_

* * *

The twisted homunculus of Tom Riddle hissed, "Hurry up, Wormtail!"

The Riddle-thing was suspended above the cauldron by one of its feet. Pettigrew finally succeeded in slicing off his big toe and adding it to the brew. He then tremulously aimed his wand at his suspended master and said, "_Liberacorpus_."

The gruesome thing fell into the broth. In the memory, the air and earth seemed to ripple in protest of the magic being invoked. Holly appeared to be resisting a hellish torture within her head. Cedric didn't seem to fare much better; though he was gagged, he successfully vomited past the cloth onto his bare chest.

The cauldron itself was consumed in the dark cloud of Riddle's rebirth. He stretched forth as a pale, noseless, hairless being... with both sets of genitalia and a modest pair of breasts.

Amelia whispered with disgust, "Merlin preserve us."

Once properly reformed, Riddle gathered smoke and mist about him until he was clothed in a heavy black hooded robe.

And then he disappeared.

The Director gasped and then called out, "HALT!"

Holly gave her a meaningful look. "Yeah. He's still there, we just can't see him. Even in the memory, though, you can still feel his presence, can't you?"

She nodded slowly. Holly called out, "RESUME."

Wormtail shuffled forward to where the Dark Lord had been standing, mewling, "Master, my Master! Here is your wand."

From somewhere nearby, they heard a ghostly voice call out, "Come to me, my Death Eaters!"

While they couldn't see Riddle, they could see a bony wand applied to Wormtail's forearm tattoo, making it slither and glow.

Within minutes, several meteors of black smoke plummeted into their clearing, each one coalescing into a black-robed person wearing an ornate silver and white mask, never with the same design. Each one bowed towards where Riddle was probably standing and then moved to a position in a semi-circle of several rows. They stood quietly as more of these wraith-forms appeared.

Amelia whispered to Holly, "Have you ever seen that form of transport before?"

"Funny; I was going to ask you that same question. It appears to be a physical mist form, thus the speed is much slower than Apparating. Still- it works through the Anti-Apparation jinx, so you can't fault them for the ingenuity. Also, it explains how the Death Eaters often intruded on their most-protected enemies, back in the day. What I wonder is how the ones in Azkaban don't escape. Mind you, the Dementors prevent a person from focusing on anything, but you'd think the typical Death Eater would make an extra effort if it meant escaping from those demons."

"I'll have to look into that."

Finally, however many faithful were expected had arrived, and they could hear Riddle address his troops.

"My friends. I am so happy to see you all come so promptly to celebrate my resurrection."

One figure mumbled, "Not all..."

"Avery, are you concerned with the absence of some of our trusted comrades? Fear not; those who are missing are not expected... or will be dealt with. Instead, prepare yourselves for a return to glory! A return to power! A return to strength!"

The assembled rose up in cheer from the speech, and quieted just as quickly to allow their master to continue.

"I have arranged for a 'coming back' party, one that will stun the magical world into submission. We have gathered this day to celebrate my rebirth, but tonight, we shall revel in our latest victory! In a short while, the Cup that brought my two visitors here to help..." at this, the Death Eaters laughed.

"Yes, they have been most helpful. Their conveyance will bring us back into the arena at Hogwarts, where we shall rain down destruction on the coddlers of mudbloods and muggles, from both the school and the Ministry."

Another cheer, slightly less enthusiastic.

"We should thank our helpers! Allow me to introduce you. This is Cedric Diggory." Cedric was highlighted by a nimbus of yellow. He looked around in a panic, but couldn't shift far with his bonds so tightly knotted.

"Mr. Diggory comes from a poor but decent family and has done us no particular wrong. We shall spare him of any trouble. Our other guest is of rather more interest."

The memory-Holly's body, still suspended by her feet from the pillar leaning on the Mausoleum door, was flipped up and levitated to the center of the proceedings.

"This is Holly. Black Holly. The Unholy Evans. Lady Holly Jade Evans of the House of Black. Tell me, my friends, does she appeal to you?"

Several low chuckles rumbled up, but another voice barked out, "She's a half-blood lesbianist whore!"

"Ah, Jugson. You should not judge her so harshly. She has provided for my return by her own vow of non-aggression. She doesn't threaten us. At least for now."

Memory-Holly relaxed a little in her restraints. The real Holly sucked in a breath and held it.

"Still, the Portkey won't be ready for a while. Rape her."

The cloaked figures went quiet, several having made a half-step backward.

The Dark Lord must have appeared upset, as his following command was unusually venomous, as well as magically reinforced. "Maybe you didn't hear me. I said, '_RAPE HER_'."

Memory-Holly growled out, "Riddle..."

Amelia shouted, "HALT!"

The real Holly turned to look at her with a tightly-imposed calm. "Yes, Director?"

Director Bones took a moment to recover her composure. She then politely offered, "I would be amenable to skipping forward, if you prefer."

Holly stared at her for several uncomfortable moments. Finally, she said, "Fine. Just shut your eyes while I accelerate to a point where you need to pay attention again."

_**~o~**_

* * *

The memory-Holly's body lay splayed on the stone table with cuts and bruises covering her. Blood and other fluids dripped from her skin onto the grass.

The voice of the Dark Lord came close enough to whisper in her ear. "Release her from the hexes. I'd like her to speak."

Holly's body was released from Death Eater control, and she immediately doubled up and turned to vomit onto the ground.

Riddle teased, "I'm sorry. Did you drink too much, my dear?"

The Death Eaters laughed and followed around her as she rolled off the table and retched again. Her body was overcome with convulsions from overused and torn muscles. Her lips were cracked and torn.

Riddle spoke with a pleasant, airy quality. "Please understand, Miss Evans. This wasn't personal. In fact, now that you've gone through our 'hazing ritual', you can become one of us! Would you like that? To have the power to punish others for your suffering, and the freedom to indulge your every whim? I can give that to you. Think about it. We'll be back in a few hours to see about your response. Wormtail, petrify her. The rest, stow your john-thomases and follow me."

Holly wrested control of her voice from her pain and fear. "D-done so soon? Tell me, Devo. Why make everyone else do the work? C-can't get it up?"

"What? What did you call me?"

"Immortal Lord Devo. It's a much better anagram. At least, it would have been until nineteen se-seventy-eight or so."

"You will address me as 'my Lord'!"

"R-really? Sure it's not... milady? Tell me, can you even get an erection anymore?"

"You will stop this-"

"Breasts too tender, maybe?"

"_CRUCIO_!"

Holly screamed while her body writhed in a furious twisting of muscles and limbs.

The Death Eaters threw out a cheer as their master hit Holly again with the torturous curse.

Her screams continued for a moment after the spell let up. Riddle's voice teased, "Hurts, doesn't it?"

Holly dribbled blood and spit from her mouth but smiled all the same. "Are you k-k-kidding? I f-finally climaxed."

"_CRUCIO_!"

Holly's breathing after the cessation of this round was having difficulty, but her demeanor seemed to rally at this point.

"C-c'mon, Devo. My muggle uncle did worse with a car battery and an icewater bath!"

"_CRUCIO_!"

"_CRUCIO_!"

"_CRUCIO_!"

The third time, Riddle had chosen to target Cedric instead. The boy's screams filled the night sky. The Death Eaters turned to watch him squirm under the Cruciatus.

With the attention of the assembly focused away from her, Holly quickly rolled in to a crouch and grabbed a broken-off piece of tapered marble from a nearby grave. She deftly stalked up behind one of the Death Eaters in the back of the mob. With a double-handed overhead swing, she caved in his skull. The one next to him shouted, "Nott? Fucking Hell!"

Holly hadn't waited for a response, immediately releasing the stone and taking the dying man's wand for her use. She ducked between the headstones and, with a moment's concentration, disappeared into the background under a Disillusionment charm.

"HALT!" The Director of Magical Law-Enforcement glared at the real Holly.

Holly looked back at her and then back at the scene. Aristotle Nott had collapsed to the ground, blood in the process of running out of the opening in his head like a wellspring, frozen though it was at that moment in the memory. She then looked back at the Director.

"What?"

Amelia pointed at Nott's body. "You murdered him!"

"So you can see where I don't necessarily want to consider this as giving testimony."

"You didn't need to kill him. Why did you do that?"

"You mean, aside from his family buying Potter Manor for a pittance with collusion from the goblins? He'd just raped me and was conspiring to commit mass murder and mayhem. I don't work for you, Director. When the law demonstrates its ability to protect me and mine, I may ask to live within its protection. Until then, you can expect that I'll abide by the law mostly by accident. RESUME!"

The memory continued its recounting, but Amelia stalked up to the real Holly in a rage.

"There was NO EXCUSE for that! If you had the opportunity to escape, you should have taken it!"

Holly faced the Director. "Funny; I thought Hufflepuffs admired those that stood by their friends. Cedric was still alive! I couldn't leave him there. I... well look." Holly pointed to a distant headstone that exploded into several Death Eaters as they ran towards it, tracking Holly's false trail.

Soon after, Holly redirected Madame Bones' attention to where Cedric was lashed to an angel of death statue. They could hear Memory-Holly whispering to Cedric, then she cut his bonds. Before either could make good their escape, Cedric's naked body was lifted up into the air twenty feet by some invisible hand around his throat. He struggled, choking. Holly was also flung into the air and then thrown into a dense collection of sharp tombstones, hard enough to break her right arm and scrape her face bloody. A stone sphere seemed to grow from out of the ground, and Holly's hands and feet were seized by animated plants. She was stretched backwards over the 6-foot stone sphere with her hands and feet mummified in the strangling roots.

From nearby, they heard Riddle shout, "My friends, the party is back here."

The Death Eaters quickly reconvened near the Mausoleum.

Riddle used his power to shake Cedric's body in the air several times, and then dropped him forcefully onto the ground in front of Holly.

"It seems our agreement has been broken. I am very disappointed, Miss Evans."

Cedric clambered up to kneeling, but was forced back down to all fours with an unseen gesture from the Dark Lord. Cedric looked panicked as his own limbs shifted outside of his control to present his bare arse to the sky.

"Since Mr. Diggory has been left out of the festivities up until now, we shall see about 'catching him up.' A number of you are prone to enjoy such entertainments; please, step forward."

Six of the masked men moved towards the front of the assembly, once more strapping back the bottom half of their robes to provide free movement for their hardening manhoods.

Cedric looked at Holly with an overwhelming dread, trembling fear overcoming all his self-control.

Riddle barked out, "Wait!"

His men stopped their advance.

"It occurs to me that young Mr. Diggory might prefer to earn his freedom from us. All you have to do, Mr. Diggory, is kill Miss Evans." Wormtail's hunting knife dropped point-first into the ground between Holly and Cedric.

"Kill her, and I promise to let you leave... unmolested." The Death Eaters jeered and laughed at the humour.

Cedric trembled in fear and confusion. In a daze, he gently pulled the knife from the ground and shuffled forward to look at Holly.

Holly's eyes swirled and glowed, drawing Cedric in to stare at them. He found himself leaning forward until their foreheads touched. At the same time, Cedric brought the knife blade up to press against Holly's throat.

Riddle cackled. "A moment of intimacy, before you choose? I'll allow it."

Cedric whispered, "Holly, I can't..."

Holly concentrated. A moment later, she shouted...

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

... and Cedric toppled backwards, dead. The lingering green light from the spell left his forehead like smoke.

Amelia stepped forward. "HALT!"

Holly interrupted, "Just shut up and watch. RESUME!"

The Death Eaters stood stunned. Memory-Holly strained to break free of her tethers, but was interrupted when her tongue was pulled to stretch out of her mouth by over a foot, until taut.

Wormtail's hunting knife was yanked out from Cedric's lifeless grip and spun through the air, stopping suddenly to hang before her eyes. Riddle whispered, "Enough of you."

Her tongue was severed near the root. Blood gushed from her mouth.

Riddle whipped the tongue into the air like a celebratory streamer, provoking another cheer from the Death Eaters. It landed some feet away, only to be retrieved by Wormtail to some laughter.

"Anyone else want a piece of her? We've certainly been inconvenienced enough to justify keeping a trophy from this one."

One man stepped forward. "Please, My Lord. 'This one' owes me an eye."

Amelia paled. "Is that... Walden MacNair? He's been missing for the last week."

Holly nodded. "I'm the one who poked out his eye in summer of '93. He felt justified."

A cheer went up and the burly man took hold of the hunting knife. He strolled forward and stood there for a moment. With little ado, the knife was plunged into Holly's left eye, but not far enough to take anything but her vision. He pulled the knife away in an arc, cutting her face open near the socket.

A second cheer greeted his roar of victory.

The mutilator turned back and crouched in front of Holly. "I should take the other one, too. Maybe the Dark Lord will reward me, allow me to keep you, my little dearie. I'll put you in your own cage, where I can feed you and teach you tricks. Would you like that?"

Holly stared at the man with her remaining eye. The two locked gazes for a long moment.

They could all see Holly slump in defeat. The conjured sphere melted back into the earth, leaving Holly chained by the binding roots, kneeling on the ground.

The Death Eater that had taken her eye rose to his feet. He took three steps back from facing Holly and spat at her ruined body. He then dropped the knife, drew his wand and incanted, "Avadaaaaa..."

Riddle lurched forward, screeching, "MacNair, NO!"

"...KEDAVRA!"

A charge of green light arced between MacNair's wand and Holly's scar. MacNair's body filled with an eerie light emanating from his pores and orifices, and then he exploded into a bright green ball of fire. It burned up four others standing near him, plus one recently resurrected Dark Lord. Several others were burned as well, stuck trying to Apparate until Riddle's jinx fell with the destruction of his body.

Memory Holly was also caught in the blast and fell backwards. Her hair burned and her skin cooked into a paper-thin covering.

The flames cleared and Amelia stood up from her crouch behind a memory-tombstone, then looked at Holly, standing there. She was smiling again.

"I love that part. Y'know, aside from me being burned as well. Watching it in replay is... therapeutic." A giggle escaped Holly's lips.

They could hear men moaning. One shouted, "The Dark Lord! He... he..." and another answered, "He is gone, burned like the others! Exeunt, lads!"

Over a dozen Death Eaters Disapparated in a mass exodus.

Amelia looked around as the memory continued. She heard the moans of the dying taper off into silence. She turned to Holly and asked, "Is that not the end?"

"Nope. I was still conscious. With Riddle's body destroyed, all his protections fell. I could be found."

'Harry' arrived on a broom, seeing the crater and the bodies.

"HALT- I thought you said-"

"It's Tonks. RESUME."

Harry landed and began to wander towards the centre of the action. He changed into Natalia and then tripped over Cedric's body, which was mostly unaffected by the fire aside from his legs being charred.

The Auror gasped out, "Oh, fucking Hell. H-holly? Where are you, sweetie?"

Natalia cried out and rushed forward, tripping again into kneeling a few feet away from Holly's charred body.

"No! Nonononono-"

Holly gurgled.

"Oh Shite! You're alive? (Blooorgghhh!)"

Once finished being sick on the grass nearby, Natalia crawled over, a mix of worry and horror etched in her face. She looked down on the burnt body, holding a hand to her mouth.

Holly opened her right eye, startling Nat once more.

After taking control of her hyperventilating, Natalia carefully crawled up so that she could look straight into her eye, while trying to ignore the state of the surrounding person.

A few moments passed with the two locked in a stare. Natalia then sat back on her heels and pointed her wand at Holly. She was so overwrought that she could barely aim, her arm shaking horribly. Finally she cast out, "_Dormus_, my love."

Holly's body relaxed into sleep.

Natalia dried her eyes and then shifted back into Harry. Harry-Tonks then carefully moved Cedric's body over to where Holly was laid. He grasped the two champions in one arm, An '_Accio Tri-Wizard Cup_' later, they disappeared from the graveyard with a flash.

With the one memory ended, darkness enwrapped the two witches.

"So, that-"

"Not done yet."

Another memory started.

Wormtail returned in the form of a silver-clawed rat. He transformed into his human self and bowed to a large snake that also approached the crater. He scavenged the area, filling a satchel with any wands found, Death-Eater masks and other interesting leftovers, also confirming that Riddle's manufactured body had already collapsed into an unrecognizable pile of goo. As he worked, he burned the Dark Mark off any corpse that still bore it.

Wormtail then entered the Riddle mausoleum, emerging soon after with a wooden box containing the bones of Riddle's family, plus Holly's clothing and weapons. He knelt down to allow the snake to slither around his shoulders. Just as Aurors began to arrive in a collection of 'pop's, he Disapparated.

Holly called out, "END."

_**~o~**_

* * *

Holly poured the memory strand out of the shallow bowl and into a glass tube. She then stashed the memory into her satchel. She pulled on a green tile at the edge of the bowl; the other tiles constituting the bowl atop the notebook all slipped and smacked back into place across the cover.

Amelia glared at Holly as she finished her puttering. "You killed Cedric Diggory with a Killing Curse. You killed Aristotle Nott. Your stone shattering trap mangled... I think it was Jugson."

Holly popped a candy in her mouth and sat back in her chair. "Thank you- I try."

"And it was your protection that immolated Walden MacNair and those caught in the blast. You knew it would have that effect!"

Holly inhaled deeply from a newly-lit cigar, slowly nodding. "I felt justified."

"The premeditated murder of more than one magical person is enough to earn a trip through the Veil."

"Really? Why are there so many Death Eaters in Azkaban, then?"

"The Ministry could not prove what they each had done- the masks prevent identifying individual actions. On the few occasions where a lone captive confessed, he invariably laid the blame for the most heinous crimes on those that were killed in their capture. You don't have the protection of that anonymity. Why should you remain free?"

Holly squinted in annoyance. "Director, are you suggesting that I should have simply 'taken it'? Allowed myself to be used, molested and probably killed, so that the law would be satisfied with my actions?"

"No. No, I'm merely concerned with whatever acts of retribution you intend to commit. I imagine that you're hoping I'll let you operate freely, as a fellow witch."

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear, before. I used to have screams in my head. Everything's quiet now. I'm not going to pursue vengeance, particularly as I've already done in a good subset of the guilty."

Madame Bones stared at her for a moment before shifting in her chair in discomfort. She shook her head. "This has been informative, but Pensieve testimony is not admissible on its own as proof of anything. Most people's memories aren't this detailed, and often change to suit their beliefs about what they saw."

"You'd like proof, then?" Holly pushed the travel chessboard towards Amelia. She opened it. Within were only twenty-five pieces, each labeled at the base with the name of a Death Eater. All the pieces were black and most were pawns.

Holly explained, "Madame Pomfrey used the records from their attendance at Hogwarts to match the samples taken from my body."

"Samples?"

"Of semen. The samples are stored in the base of each piece, other than Riddle's, of course. He never touched me sexually. He used the landscape to do his raping for him."

Amelia rolled several pieces around to read their labels. "Why is he the black queen? Shouldn't he be the King?"

"He's the most powerful black piece on the board, just as Albus would be the white queen. They're both queens."

"What does that make you?"

"The red rook."

"Not the queen?"

"No. I know my place, and I've been captured and taken from the board."

Amelia gave Holly a suspicious glare. "Who would I be?"

"You are a white bishop, but I'm hoping you'll convert to red."

"Who are the kings?"

"Ideas. Or background manipulators. Perhaps Grindelwald is the black king, or maybe it is evil itself; the amoral exercise of power for its own sake. Our white king could be magical society, or the Ministry. Maybe there's a plotter deep in the Department of Mysteries or the ICW that has a backup plan. I hope so."

"And the red?"

"If I knew for certain who my royalty was, I might have survived this game. I was working for those who would change the game entirely. Our king is... the responsible exercise of free will with a conscience. I suppose our queen is the witch known only as Spiral, though she's a hard one to find and doesn't act directly. She's the one who gave me that book and taught me how to turn fear into anger. Our other bishop was probably the Flamels themselves, so maybe I've been fighting a war we've already lost too many pieces to win."

Holly lights up a new cigar and sighs deeply. "Anyway, enough analogies. I'm not giving you this evidence to aid in their prosecution- it's meant for blackmail. You're outnumbered. These are the men who constitute the ones to watch. The ones to track. The ones to avoid. These are the ones that will be trying to kill you, eventually. Maybe this way you can arrange for some time to prepare."

"At least... Riddle is finally gone."

"No, he isn't. Not in the least."

"What? I saw it! He was incinerated!"

"That's what happened to him on Halloween, 1981, too. He's been there and done that. He's still alive, and I know this for certain because he has already reconstituted himself and sent me a love letter. He quoted passages of my own private Journal that was left behind at the scene, which was linked to one in Minerva's possession. Albus Dumbledore put the secrecy charm on that Journal, and I sealed it with a blood ward; I doubt there are any aside from Riddle who could break into it, and him only because he had my tongue readily at hand to play with. Riddle lives- no doubt he's converted another pawn of the White to make a new body. As I understand it, an old friend of Albus' named Elphias Doge has been missing for nearly a week."

"He has, though we have reason to believe he's still alive."

"I really feel sorry for him, then."

"Do you? Miss Evans, I have never met a more difficult witch to judge in my life. For as useful this encounter has been, I'd rather have you Obliviate me, now. Come Monday, I'll re-hear what portion of these events you choose to share with the Wizengamot, and the rest I'd just as soon never know."

Holly grimaced and rubbed the lower part of her abdomen as if from digestive discomfort. She then hastily gathered into her rucksack the notebook, her cigars and the bag of candies. She rose from her chair, turned and moved to leave.

The Director grumbled, then said, "If you won't Obliviate me, I'll have someone trustworthy do so. But perhaps you could explain one more thing. If you were burned almost to death, Miss Evans, how is it that you are whole and unharmed now?"

Holly turned to face the woman. After a pause she replied, "Whole? Unharmed? Clearly, you have not been paying attention. As to my appearance..."

"Yes?"

Holly bowed her head. "A blessed miracle."

"I thought you might say 'magic'."

Holly scowled. "Grow up." She turned and left the shack, leaving the door ajar to allow the sunlight to obscure her departure.

A moment later, Natalia (Nymphadora) Tonks entered through the open door, much to Amelia's surprise. The bouncy, pink-haired witch gave Amelia a jaunty wave before flipping around the chair across from her to straddle it.

The Director gestured with her wand, sealing the cabin door shut. She kept her wand ready, by her side. "Auror Tonks! This was supposed to be a secure and private meeting. I had prepared this location to prevent tracking charms and Apparation. How did you find this place?"

"I'm not Auror Tonks right now, Amelia. Call me Callisto."

"I do not understand."

"Hols is my everything. Despite what I said back when you recruited me, my allegiance is to her first. That's why I'm here, and that's how I could find this place. Holly's here, so I'm here. I will never lose track of her again; I promise you that!"

"Are... are you here to... kill me?"

"Heavens, no! Though I have to say Amelia, asking her to Obliviate what she just told you was about as life-threatening a thing as I can imagine you could ask of her. Hols just poured out her worst experiences so that you would know who our enemies are, and you want to dismiss all that, just so you can sleep tonight? The way I see it, no one who cares about our world should be sleeping soundly, right now. I know I'm not."

"That's not the reason at all. This information is all extremely dangerous to possess, especially as it is so prominent in my thoughts. I have only just now come to realise how vulnerable we all are without training in this... Occlumency. Frankly, I thought it was a myth."

"Yeah, the Black's have always been good with secrets. Occlumency is one reason why."

"This is also arcana from the Black library?"

"Taught to family members in good standing for generations, but it takes years to perfect the skill. We must've scammed it from the Flamels at some point- stole their Stone, maybe."

"All the more reason to erase this day for me! A transcription of this testimony could provide enough information... but, no..."

Natalia stood up, pulled out the open chair next to Amelia and sat down close by, leaning in to offer her sympathy with an air of commiseration.

"You wanna protect your mind to save your life. I get that. How would you like to be able to protect your mind like a fortress, starting today?"

Amelia squinted at the enticing look Natalia gave her. She considered for several moments before she sat back in calm consideration. She replied, "What would that require?"

Natalia grinned, giving her boss an appreciative up and down ogle.

"A bit of 'getting to know you' clothes-less and you dedicating yourself to the Spiral Path. Spiral has empowered me to give you her Mark. If you take it, your mind will be protected and you can share in our secrets. You just have to share some of yours."

"And what do I give up in the process? I am not enslaving myself to be tortured or-"

"Spiral doesn't give orders, Amelia. She asks for your help. When you give it, she lets you know just how happy it makes her by making you happier. Our goals involve protecting the rights of all magicals against these conspiracies of control and subjugation, no matter their race or gender. We just acknowledge that fighting dirty is called for, so we use some of the enemies' tools, too."

"Have you ever met this... Spiral?"

"Amelia, I love Spiral. You know my appetites. She's the only one who ever... satisfied me. When you take the Mark, you'll have the opportunity to know that kind of pleasure, if you want it. No pressure- it's just a personal offer from me to you. Y'know- as a welcome to the red side."

"I didn't say I agreed-"

"Oh, pull the other one! What choice do you really have? Ignorance leading to death or the support of a growing fellowship plus ways to keep your secrets that you never knew you needed. Do you really want to go it alone?"

"I... I need time to consider."

"Of course." Natalia smiled and leaned in to kiss her boss on the cheek. "We could spend the day here, if you like."

Amelia turned to face the young metamorph with a look of shock.

"You weren't joking about... that?"

"Me? Never ever. Amelia, let me just say... you won't believe our incentive program! I'll just give you that time you wanted, now."

Natalia gave the older witch a wink as she stepped out into the sunlight, then closed the door behind her.

Amelia's eyebrows knotted. She mumbled, "What choice, indeed?"

_**~o~**_

* * *

Holly sat with her back to a tree, smoking to calm her jittery hands. She looked up when Natalia emerged from the cottage. The metamorph smiled widely and gave Holly a 'thumbs up' sign.

She nodded back and smiled slightly, stamping out her cigar into the soil between two roots. "Ohhh, Madame Bones. You really don't know what you're in for. But thank you for choosing to believe me." She stood up, took one more look at the shack, and then walked around to the other side of the tree where a red suitcase was leaning.

With a twist of the handle, the luggage was prompted to click and whir while various plates and tubes shifted in their arrangement. When the clacking and adjusting stopped, Holly stood before her reassembled Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle. It had been a Christmas gift from her adoptive father, Sirius Black.

She mounted the machine, activated a Muting charm and then started it. A sound only as loud as a cat's purr came from the cycle. Holly sat for a minute to allow the fluids to flow through the engine. When it was ready, she donned her helmet and kicked off, threading her way back along the trail through the forest that Natalia had taken to get there.

Holly drove through the trees down to a dirt lane. As she accelerated onto a firm roadway, her cloak changed form as well; the fabric tightened to her shapely body, becoming a leather cycle outfit, tinted blood red.

Holly used thought to communicate with Newt, who was once more occupying her empty eyesocket.

'What do you think?'

_'I think you'd better speed up or Hermione'll take a cab home from King's Cross... Spiral.'_

'Shhh! That's supposed to be a secret! Call me 'Mum', like you used to.'

_'Howabout I call you 'Granny Evans?'_

'Howabout I mix you in with Chrys' baby food.'

_'Howabout you not run into that lorry heading for us!'_

Holly focused her attention on the road in time to swerve out of the way of an oncoming delivery van, though her escape path took her careening off of the narrow bridge the truck had been hogging. With a tap of two fingers on her handlebars, twin broom ends popped out from under her seat and the cycle lifted off into the sky. Another switch killed the cycle's engine sound completely and a third cast a Disillusionment over them.

Holly looked back over her shoulder. The lorry sped up as it rumbled away down the road.

'Bastard didn't even stop to check.'

_'It's a cruel world, Mum._'

_**~[]~**_

* * *

Amelia Bones apparated to the front door of her brother's house in Chelmsford. A brief moment to let the door recognise her and she was permitted to enter. She walked into the foyer, deep in thought.

Her niece Susan came down the hallway looking for who had arrived and gave her a sunny smile in greeting. "Auntie! You're home early. We were just planning to go out for a dinner. I also heard the most awful gossip; did you know that three girls from my year took the O.W.L.s already? Granger and Patil I can understand- they already were the top scorers; but the third was that show-off, Evans! For being such a glory-hound, she didn't even top the O.W.L. scores; well, at least she's gone now; and all the trouble along with her; even so, she probably cheated; for sure she got Cedric killed; can't the DMLE do something, Auntie?"

"Hmm? About what, Susan?"

"Black Holly! The girl should be thrown in Azkaban for life. No doubt she's running around, having sex with anything too slow to escape her grasp."

"Shut up."

"What's that?"

Amelia grabbed Susan by her arm and stared down into her eyes. "Shut. Up. You have no idea what went on during that contest. You don't want to know. Listen, Susan. Starting right now, I am going to prepare you for the world. It is a nasty, dangerous place that will tear you apart if you don't watch yourself."

"Auntie-"

Amelia cut her off. "No. You will be silent. Nothing you have said today was correct. I've never heard such absolute stupidity from you, ever before. To think- you're nearly the same age as her, yet you... your summer will be spent in penance and study."

"What? What did I do?"

"There's a war going on, Susan. A war to enslave the magical, but witches in particular. Holly Evans was, up until a week ago, the sole voice of resistance in that war. What happened at the end of that contest may spell the end of our freedom."

"But... but she's a slag and-"

"SILENCE! If I have taught you nothing else, I at least taught you not to engage in schadenfreude. That... girl was raped by the Dark Lord's followers for hours. She did it to save Cedric Diggory's life. She failed, and has suffered more than you will ever know. It is categorically impossible for any woman to suffer more than she has."

"W-why?"

"Because she lived through it. There's a reason the expression 'fate worse than death' was devised."

"So... she isn't returning to Hogwarts, right?"

"Oh, I guarantee that she has been expelled at the minimum. My primary task for the next month is to ensure that she is not crucified by Minister Fudge."

Susan scoffed, adding in a mumble, "I doubt she'd care. Public opinion doesn't bother her much."

"Susan, I'm not engaging in hyperbole. If the Minister has his way, Holly will be physically dragged out into the center of Diagon Alley, her hands and feet nailed to wooden beams and set to hang from those spikes until she dies of exposure and dehydration over the next month."

"Aunt Amelia- d-don't be so... ridiculous! Who would do such a thing?"

"Muggles, hundreds of years ago. When they did it to each other, the strongest could only last a few days. Unfortunately, Miss Evans is a powerful witch. She would... heal."

"But..."

"What?"

"You said she had already suffered the worst that any witch could."

"Yes. I did. It would merely be adding insult to injury."

_**~[]~**_

* * *

**Supplementary note**- these are key background chapters from the previous story that you might want to read. In addition, several of the Tangents contain moments of trauma or revelation that help define the characters. Read them at your own risk- usually the Tangents are comedy-erotica, but sometimes they're about sexual assault:

Ch 12 **Pass With Your Best Violence** - Holly vs. Lockhart, Ginny-Tom, & the Basilisk; it covers some of her background fairly well

Ch 13 **I Feel Sick** - each year tends to end with Holly vs. Albus; also ends with one of the squickiest moments in the story

Ch 16 **Strange Conversations** - Florean Fortescue makes an intriguing debut

Ch 19 **Crimes Born of Passion** - Holly and Hermione hook up

Ch 22 **Who Are You** - Part 1 of Holly's awakening to Harry

Ch 23 **Holly's Crucible** - Part 2; confronting Minerva (lotsa background)

Ch 24 **Define FUBAR** - Part 3; in case you thought the truth would help matters, things actually get worse

Ch 26 **Bright Witches Must Be Dimmed** - insights into Lily and Perenelle

T 9402 **Striking Flint with Steel** - Holly is captured by Marcus Flint and his gang. Bad things result.

Ch 27 **Criminal** - a view of Magical law in action

Ch 29 **The Spiral** - Holly changes her life's direction

T 9403b **Polyamour** - Holly and Tonks explore sexuality. Also the first Marking

Ch 30 **Sordid Details** - Holly summarizes Lily's life, based upon her extensive journals

Ch 33 **Railroaded** - Holly vs. Albus for year 3

T 9406 **Floral Influence** - Luna sends Holly some visions

Ch 35 **Successive Cruelty** - key explanations of earlier influences

Ch 36 **Tense Negotiations** - Holly and Albus come clean on prophecy

Ch 39 **Red Light, Green Light** - reSorted

Ch 43 **Fresh Snow** - Hermione and the Mark

T 9411 **Witches' Tales** - much about Padma and Violet, plus Hermione and Tonks argue over their roles in Holly's life

Ch 46 **That Sinking Feeling** - what fame can cost

Ch 47 **Subsurface Tension** - the 2nd Task, but it's more important for what happens afterwards

Ch 49 **Coming of Age** - the 3rd Task, though again, mostly relevant for the last section

T 9506 **Six Hours** - the unvarnished graveyard confrontation

Ch 50 **Shattered** - Holly vs. Albus for year 4; set up for this story's beginning


	2. Misjudgment Day

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

**The Spiral Path**

**Chapter 02**: Misjudgment Day(s)

_**

* * *

The trial that was supposed to be a hearing**_

Monday, 3rd July, 1995

A young black woman sidled down a side street in downtown London this early morning. She entered a run-down red phone box aside a concrete government-type building. Assuring first that no one was watching her from beyond the alley, she lifted the receiver, popped in a tenner and dialed 62442. An officious-sounding voice echoed within the confines of the box.

"Please state your name and purpose."

"Jodi Burton- I need some paper pushed."

A small badge popped out of the coin return with the inscription: 'Jodi Burton; Administration; Visitor - 3rd July'

The voice echoed again, "Welcome to the British Ministry of Magic," and the interior of the box began to shift down to below ground.

Jodi's short descent ended in the middle of a bustling hallway with numerous people, both human and goblin, going to and fro- mostly to, as the majority were attempting to enter through one of the numerous sign-in desks. Jodi queued up and focused her waiting time concentrating on keeping her breathing even.

Several times while waiting, one of the (typically younger) wizards or witches also in queue would give her a nod and smile, greeting her as 'Jay-jay!' or 'Ice-cream girl!' Each time, Jodi would give a warm smile back and brief reply. Usually it was just a wave back and a shrug, but every once in a while she offered a rolled-eyes faux-grump about 'Paperwork! Go figure!'

Eventually she reached the desk for her queue, where a spotty young wizard took a brief glance at her badge. This was enough of a distraction that the man took a second, longer look at the girl's attractive cleavage. Jodi had left the top three buttons of her rugby shirt unclasped in hopes that it might smooth her travels a bit. That this was obviously the only layer of clothing at this latitude on her body enhanced the effect.

The wizard, whose badge read 'L.E.D. Munch', babbled slightly before offering Jodi's chest a warm smile.

"H-hello and welcome to the Ministry, Jodi. My name's Eric. How can you help I... m-me... you... ehmm, today?"

Jodi gave him a kind smile to calm his embarrassment. Seeing it was only partly successful, she tried to distract him by poking at a higher brain function. "What's all the ruckus? I wouldn't figure it to be this busy so early on a Monday."

"W-well, there's a major hearing of interest, for one. Wand, please?"

Jodi handed off a short stick of hawthorn. The badly-shaven wizard pressed the base of the wand onto a stone on his desk, and a ticket popped out. Before Munch could read it, Jodi leaned forward for a gossipy whisper. The fact that her breasts were pushed up by her crossed arms leaning on the countertop may not have been accidental.

"Really? Who's on the stand?"

Eric looked up to find a distractingly greater amount of cleavage dominating his vision. After staring for a moment, he handed over the ticket and then replied, "Buh... Black Holly- if she shows up in time. If things go as I expect, they'll declare her a renegade and she'll be hunted like her father, Sirius Black. Sign here."

The witch signed her name on the register as 'Jodi J. Burton' and wrote her purpose as 'registering foreign credentials'. She asked, "Why wouldn't she show up? Evans always seemed the type to accept a challenge rather than hide."

"Sure, but they changed the start time and location. Unless she's lucky, Black Holly'll arrive just in time to be sent to Azkaban."

"Well, then let's hope she's as guilty as they plan to treat her. Which department should I see?"

Munch dragged his eyesight down to the register to read her sign-in. "Uhh... Fifth floor, Department of International Magical Cooperation. Say! I thought your last name started with a 'J'."

Holly passed through the arch next to Eric's desk. He handed her back the hawthorn wand. She smiled at him and then replied, "So did everyone else, which is why no one guessed right."

"Well, what's the 'J' stand for?"

"Jezebel, which is why I don't usually write it. Nobody guessed that, either."

_**~o~

* * *

**_

Jodi rode the lift along with a mass of others until she could gratefully exit on level five.

A few minutes of waiting at a tall desk and she was faced with a yawning witch who droned out several feet of instructions and disclaimers that basically amounted to 'You promise that these records are genuine and yours'. Jodi swore to that effect and handed over the letters of certification sent to her by the Accreditation of Competency in Magic and Enchantment (ACME) office in Luxembourg. Bernadette (as her nametag labeled her) took the certificate and placed it at the center of her work surface.

The clerk-witch applied seventeen different stamps, imprints and seals on the certificate in rapid succession, until the parchment resembled an envelope returned from a world tour. Bernadette took an idle glance at the details under the ink and crimping, in an effort to be 'personable', as her boss often had to encourage of her. "Thank you Miss... Burton. Have a pleasant- Ninety-seven?"

Jodi grinned at her. "For Defense, yes. Highest in years, they said. I've been offered a few positions, just for that. Who knew?"

The suddenly-alert witch stared as Jodi took her certificate, now considered a British Ministry writ of competency, out of her nerveless hand in return. Jodi gave the woman a saucy wink before turning to head back to the hallway with the lifts.

_**~o~

* * *

**_

Jodi stowed the document in her robes and stared with a momentary dread at the closed door to the nearest lift. She clenched her fists several times while hearing the clanking of the cables within, drawing the car closer to her level. Just as the doors opened, she turned away and skipped down the hall to enter a nearby women's loo. Once inside, she checked the stalls and then sealed the door, ensuring her a moment of solitude. Finally she lurched forward to grip the sides of a sink as her body was wracked with tremors.

Natalia Tonks faded into view behind her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Jodi immediately spun into her arms and let herself hyperventilate.

"T-too... m-many people, 'Talia. I dunno if I can do this!"

"I'm here, Hols. I've got your back. I won't let them take you. You're doing great. Just remember- most of them can't even see what you're showing them, 'cause they don't really look at what they're seeing, right? The others may see, but only the surface."

The short witch giggled through her tears. "I love you, but I have no idea what you're saying."

Natalia replied, "Well, see, they see you but it isn't really you unless you're trying to be you instead of the other you. Y'know, this is hard enough an' I just remembered that we aren't even talking about Harry, yet. What was I saying?"

"You were almost nearly saying something heartfelt and meaningful?"

"Right." Natalia stared down into her eyes. "You've got this, sweetie. You've got this..."

After a few minutes of calming touches and tender pecks around her face, Jodi reached up to the top her head to pull out a jeweled barrette from around a dreadlock. Once it was removed, her subtle transfigurations reverted, changing her back into Holly Evans- coffee-coloured skin became pale; one brown eye turned green while the other became a glassy grey; black, frond-like dreadlocks shrank into spiky-short red hair. She then handed the barrette and the hawthorn wand to Natalia. "Here's you spare back."

The taller witch sheathed the wand in her boot. She teased, "Ready for your crucifixion, ya evil bint?"

Holly smirked and grabbed Natalia by her face, giving her a deep and passionate kiss that was readily reciprocated. Holly finished and stepped back to let out a forceful exhale.

"I'm titanium. Let's do this."

Holly buttoned up her robes and put up the hood of her cloak, wandlessly adding a charm to obscure her identity. Natalia tapped her own head with her wand, disappearing with a whispered '_Dissimulo_'.

_**~o~

* * *

**_

Holly shuffled into the gallery alongside a number of others, mostly press but occasionally just an older witch or wizard.

She heard Newt in her head, saying,_ 'Granny Longbottom's gossip groupies, table for eight.'_ Holly had to suppress a cackle so as not to draw attention.

Looking over the assembled Wizengamot, Holly noted that only a little over half the seats were occupied. Also absent was one Albus Dumbledore.

_'I don't think you have many friends here today, Mum.'_

'Brilliant. Because he doesn't know, his supporters weren't alerted to the change in time or venue, either.'

Soon the Aurors closed the doors and Cornelius Fudge pounded his gavel several times, alerting the assembled Wizengamot and curious visitors to quiet down.

"Good morning, all. Today's agenda has grown, so I appreciate that so many of you were able to arrange for an early gaveling. Seeing as our Chief Warlock is absent with a failing constitution, I shall moderate our proceedings."

Amelia Bones spoke up from her seat one row back. "Minister, have you heard from the Chief Warlock, indicating that he would be unable to attend?"

"I have not, though I was alerted over the weekend that his condition was not favorable..."

Several of the older members paled visibly, as if their own health had just taken a turn for the worse.

Fudge added, "So, let us not strain his recovery for what is likely to be a simple, if extensive, docket."

Director Bones simply nodded. "I see."

"Our first order of business is the recognition of the newly-appointed Director of International Magical Cooperation, Abraham Greengrass. Does the candidate meet with your approval? 'Aye's', please raise your wand to be counted."

The bulk of the officials raised their wands, each tip lit with a twinkle of one colour or another.

"That is sufficient for his instatement, and I thank you on his behalf for your support. Director Greengrass will be notified and we shall handle his swearing-in after the mid-day meal."

Percy Weasley spoke up from a half-height podium next to the Minister. "The record is so updated."

"Thank you, Percy. Our next matter of business is the issuing of a warrant for the arrest and detention of one Holly Jade Evans, as a suspect in the murders of ten wizards, honorable and true."

This time, a much older witch spoke up. "Minister, I don't believe I heard you correctly. Did you say that this girl is accused of murdering ten other wizards?"

"I did."

"Why is this girl not in custody already? I thought she was recovering at Hogwarts. Was she not served with notice to appear?"

"Alas, she escaped from custody at the school soon after the headmaster expelled her for cause. A notice was sent to her, but her absence here indicates that Miss Evans has chosen the road of lawlessness."

Holly stepped out from the shadows at the back of the gallery, pulling back the hood of her cloak. "Excuse me, Minister, but I haven't ignored the writ. It hasn't come due, yet. "

"What? Aurors- arrest that witch!"

The crowd in the gallery shrank away from her. Four Aurors surrounded Holly, though they all stood a yard back with their wands drawn.

Holly raised up a folded letter in her hand and bellowed out, "YOUR WRIT says 'Present yourself to the officials of the Ministry by ten this morning'. It's only half eight."

Fudge clarified, "It says to present yourself before the Wizengamot preceding your hearing."

"Ah. Well, here I am. Where should I stand?"

"You shall hand over your wand-"

"What wand?"

"Your wand."

"It was stolen during the incident. I haven't gone out to buy a wand or really anything else, since then. That's probably why you didn't know I was in the building."

"Then you shall allow the Aurors to verify that and then take the chair." At a wave of his wand, Minister Fudge invoked a shift of the floor at the center of the room, where a sturdy wooden chair with iron shackles at the joints rose into place, set upon a dais.

Holly glowered. "This is not the proper arrangement for a witch of my standing. I ask to be identified."

Minister Fudge shook his head in exasperation. "You just said that you were Holly Evans."

"Well then, I've changed my name to Merlina. I'll be on my way..."

Director Bones spoke up. "Aurors, bring the witch there up to the witness' podium, that she may be recognised."

Holly was then escorted to a small stand surrounded by a wooden railing, facing the Wizengamot on their right. Set in the center of the railing was a flat amber stone with a hand-shaped depression. Once Holly placed her hand there, the closest Auror tapped the railing with his wand. An officious woman's voice echoed out from the stone.

"Standing before you is Dame Holly Jade Evans of the House of Black, Regent to the House of Potter and witch in good standing. She has reached her majority and is registered as a competent witch pending confirmation of O.W.L. certification."

"Dame Evans?"

"Yes, Minister?"

"How is it that you hold the title of 'Dame', Miss Evans?"

"They're your rules, Minister."

"Then let me be more explicit; just exactly which Noble House's line of succession flows through to your child, and where is it?"

"Gifts and letters of congratulations may be sent to my post box in Hogsmeade, Minister. Otherwise, it is a private matter."

"Get over here!"

Holly walked around the railing and down across the pit to stand at the closest point to the Minister's podium, though ten feet below. Runes on the floor around her glowed briefly as a privacy charm took effect.

The Minister bent down and whispered, "Whose baby did you bear?"

Holly squinted up at him. "Would you like me to say I carry the child of Slytherin via a basilisk? Of Black by incest? Of Potter by incest? Howabout Dumbledore or Malfoy? Should I say I think it's yours, from when I was released from prison?"

"Don't fiddle with me, girl! You won't survive it!"

"You already want me dead. I just want to live. How many names should I slog through the mud of public inquiry to satisfy your curiosity? If I go through that list and then say 'I don't know', this could turn into quite the circus."

"Have you no idea?"

"Truth is a weapon, sir. Don't ask me to draw my sharpest blades unless you wish to see the blood fly."

The Minister stared long and hard at Holly, until he threw up his hands and gestured for her to return to the stand.

After a moment of quiet consultation with several wizards nearby, the Minister spoke out. "We have accepted the status of Dame Evans for the purposes of this inquiry. We shall now move to question the suspect-"

Holly interrupted with, "I elect to give a statement of testimony."

Minister Fudge groaned. "You cannot give a statement and be here- they are meant for those noble citizens unable to attend to still deliver true testimony as witnessed and sworn by a vow."

"Yes, but I'm a frugal witch and chose to personally deliver the statement rather than waste the postage or risk a delay in delivery. I'll even read it for you." Holly pulled out a scroll from her sleeve.

Percy Weasley sat up and barked in tandem with Minister Fudge, "Aurors, bring that document here!" Percy blushed and looked sheepishly at the Minister. By the time their silent conversation was done, Percy had Holly's writ of testimony in hand.

The Minister bent down to look over his shoulder at the document. "And what trusted individual was the signatory for this writ?"

Percy replied, "Auror Nymphadora Tonks, by her badge and vows, certified as a guardian of this Ministry 10th June, 1994."

Newt thought,_ 'I have this strange feeling that Natalia is going to be fired, soon.' _

Holly thought back, 'Yup. Hopefully Amelia had already set up an Auror-empowered cover identity, preferably one other than 'Gordon S. Knot'. Shush, now.'

_'Yes, Mum.'_

The Minister grunted once, and then gave her an obsequious smile. "Very well. As a concession to your kind presence, you may read your writ."

The document was passed back to Holly, who adjusted her glasses before speaking out.

"In the matter of the events of 24th June where I was involved, I swear the following statements are the truth:

"I, with Cedric Diggory, was unwillingly portkeyed from the Tournament maze to a graveyard. We were both stripped of all clothing and jewelry. My blood was taken, against my will, to enact a ritual of some dark alchemy to bring... a being to life. This being summoned other people with the aid of an accomplice that appeared to be Peter Pettigrew; this is based upon pictures I've seen of him from my mother's time at Hogwarts.

"At least twenty others, all men, appeared over a short span of time, wearing masks that hid their faces from me. I was..." Holly paused to clear the catch in her throat. "...sexually abused many times by different men. Finally, my eye was plucked out with a large knife. The man who mutilated me then attempted to cast the Killing Curse on me, but the result was his own body exploding in fire, burning to death several others nearby and injuring me as well. I was found and brought back to Hogwarts where I recovered under the care of the school Healer, Poppy Pomfrey.

"I never wanted to be there. Crimes were committed against me and Cedric. I hope that one day the scales of justice are balanced against the atrocities that were performed on us at that place, on that day.

"This is the statement to which I swear, on this day and with no reservation in declaring it the truth, by my magic. Signed, Holly Jade Evans."

An ancient wizard piped up, "Ehh... would you be willing to answer questions about your statement?"

"Sure. That seems fair..."

A revelation soon came over Holly; if your enemies offer you something and you find yourself saying out loud 'That seems fair...', you are completely screwed.

Holly recognised the first questioner as the toad-woman who had broken into her dorm room the previous Christmas. Madame Umbridge said (in a cutesy, 10-year-old's voice that was disconcerting for many, given the topic), "You claim to have been sexually abused by different men. How is it that you know they were different men if they wore masks?"

The question ignited her emotions. She bit out, "There were three abusing me at once at several junctures during my rape. I know it wasn't the same three, because I could tell they each had a different length and girth. Or would you rather believe that one wizard raped me over twenty times while two dozen others watched?"

Another wizard of the assembly asked, "And, at no time did you ever indicate you may have enjoyed these acts?"

Holly paused. She was distracted by the memory of teasing Riddle about his Cruciatus Curse; at the time, she had said, 'A-are you kidding? I finally climaxed!' Before she could finish forming an answer, another question was posed.

"Can you attest that all the deaths in that graveyard came from the miscast Killing Curse?"

And another...

"Did you ever have a chance to escape?"

"Did you attempt to bargain with your captors for your life?"

"Are you certain on your figures? Were there exactly two dozen or were there more, and why do you then consider yourself as raped only twenty times?"

"How is it that all these crimes were done to you, when you were absent from the maze for only a few minutes?"

Holly finally caught up enough to stutter out, "They used a Time Turner."

Much arguing and protesting began to rise, both amidst the Wizengamot and amongst the dirt-peddlers in the gallery.

A few of the officials made their questions known above the noise. "You didn't mention a Time Turner before. That is a highly restricted item, carefully controlled by the Ministry. How would you know to recognise one?"

"And what of this 'being' you say was raised from the dead- such a ritual is known to be impossible, so what was the true purpose of the ritual?"

"How would you describe this being?"

Holly stuttered, "I- I can't. He disappeared from sight."

"I thought you said the being summoned the others."

She replied, "He was still there, just invisible."

Madame Umbridge responded with glee, "Invisible beings, restricted devices and impossible magic, you say? I don't believe there is a single piece of this statement that will stand up to proper scrutiny. While we investigate these dubious claims, I submit that Miss Evans be held for questioning. In Azkaban."

The assembly grew more raucous with some members shouting questions and others asking for the earlier ones to be answered. The Minister ended his own tennis-match attempt to follow the barrage to respond to his Undersecretary's request. "I have a motion to hold the witness for questioning and investigate this statement for its veracity. May I have a show of wands for those in agreement?" The tumult was such that the Minister's motion wasn't clearly heard... yet. He attempted to restore order by banging his gavel several times.

Newt called out in her mind, _'You're playing their game, Mum! It's a gauntlet, and you're standing below the murder holes.'_

Holly clamped down on her panic and searched through the members of the Wizengamot for a friendly face. Her eye caught on Madame Bones and she quailed when she realised that Amelia's face was frozen in some ensorcellment.

She instead looked imploringly at Lucius Malfoy.

Lord Malfoy saw her gaze and returned a curious squint. He stood up- the accusations and invasive questions quickly died off. With a strong voice echoing over the dying cacophony, he said, "Minister, I believe Dame Evans would appreciate a break to recover her composure. May we recess?"

The Minister was happy to call out, "We shall hold the other motion. One hour recess." Minister Fudge then shared a second look with Malfoy, particularly noting the grip on his cane. He added, "Please clear the room for reasons of security." A single gavel strike initiated much movement and discussion.

_**~o~

* * *

**_

Holly was escorted by an Auror to a side chamber with a table and chairs. A few minutes later, Lord Malfoy entered, along with a young woman carrying tea service. Lord Malfoy sat across from Holly and gestured politely for the assistant and the Auror to allow them some privacy. Once they had closed the door behind them, Lucius spoke.

"I sense that you did not expect this outcome when you came up with your plan to bully the Wizengamot into submission. You must think us all idiots. We are not."

Holly scowled in thought for a moment. "Lord Malfoy, I came here to clear my name so that I could live untroubled by this Ministry. My testimony was carefully composed so as not to imply anything about your Master's return."

"I think you mistake me for someone allied with your alleged rapists, Dame Evans."

Holly looked up at him and angrily whispered, "I've seen a vision of you and a few fellows in ornate masks lining up naked muggle men along a pier by order of skin tone as part of a Death Eater wine and cheese party. I know your allegiance, and your bent. You weren't there at the graveyard for my raping, because you had no interest. You were at the school, ready to assist his planned assault. I don't care. My problem is that I'm playing this whole thing right to your interests and your cohorts are bungling it!"

Lucius stared over at her for a moment before responding. "I cannot say what happened in that graveyard, because, as you say, I was still at the Tournament. Yet I suspect that the questions posed will be much more troublesome for you to answer. I believe I can help you out of this- "

Holly growled out, "Spare me the white knight ploy, Lord Malfoy. I looked to you because they look to you. If I hear one more indecent question, I promise you that the full pensieve record of my six hours of Hell will be presented along with physical evidence proving who all the rapists were. Riddle's return will be outed, and a number of your allies will be significantly less useful. And, soon after that, your friends Bulstrode, Falmouth, Parkinson, Montague, Pritchard, Selwyn and Goyle will be burying their wives and children alongside Draco's mutilated corpse. Rowle, Yaxley and the other bachelors will just have to wonder what I'm planning for them. By that point, playing by the rules will be pointless and we'll see who raises the highest body count."

Malfoy sneered at her. "Really. And... excuse my curiosity, but why would you spare my wife?"

"She's a Black. I'd give her a chance to return to the family. After I'm done, the only Pureblood family left will be the House of Black. Then we can put to bed this silly prejudice. Or you can just leave me alone!"

"I see. And what shall you do when the Minister orders you held in Azkaban while your testimony is reviewed and considered?"

"I will kill everyone in the room." Holly gave a swift gesture and the lights in the room went out.

"What-?"

After several minutes of bumping and a few flashes of magic in various colours, the light returned.

Holly stood with her arms crossed, facing Lord Malfoy as he hung upside down from the ceiling, bound and gagged by fibrous ropes. The desk and chairs had been reformed into three dozen sharp spikes of wood, all aimed upward, towards him. As Lord Malfoy rotated in his bindings, he noted that there was no longer a door. The walls of the room seemed to exist as the sole boundary defining his reality.

"In case you have forgotten, I have killed a troll, a basilisk, a dragon, and ten hardened criminals. I'm four for four against your Dark Lord. I don't need a wand to kill, and I'm losing the inclination to just walk away the longer this travesty goes on. I will never go back to Azkaban as a prisoner- I'd rather see Britain in flames, and I consider that the proper response to the threat. This is my last warning. Do not provoke me, ever again!"

Holly back-handed him in the face. As he was struck, a flash of red enveloped Lord Malfoy's perception.

When he was rennervated, he found himself sitting back in his chair across the table from Holly. A sharp pain shot through his left hand- taking a look, he found that a three-inch sliver of wood was embedded below the skin of his wrist. He recognised the wood- it was a shaving from his carefully hidden backup wand.

Holly sipped her tea and then mumbled, "You should have a healer take a look at that, Lord Malfoy."

_**~o~

* * *

**_

Only Aurors, the Wizengamot and their officers had been allowed back into the room, aside from Holly. The gallery behind her was thus quite empty.

She heard Newt musing, _'There's only sixty in the room now. You could take sixty.'_

She replied in thought, 'Are you daft? Even with Talia's backup, I could only take a dozen before they overbore us. I know you love me, but keep some perspective.'

_'I am, Mum. Only a dozen would have the stones to attack.'_

'Ah, fair point.'

The Minister gavelled them back into session. "Dame Evans, I would like to apologise for allowing our proceedings to get out of hand. After careful consideration, I submit that your statement of testimony is valid and that allegations of your complicity in the crimes committed on 24th June should be dropped. May I have a show of wands for those in agreement?"

More than half of the assembly raised their lit wands. Most of the others appeared to be confused with the change in sentiment, including Dolores Umbridge. She raised her wand to follow suit with Minister Fudge, but glared at Holly all the same.

The Minister concluded, "That is sufficient for the motion to pass." He then addressed Holly. "You are cleared of the charges. I welcome you to speak with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to aid in their further investigation over the deaths in that graveyard on 24th June. You are free to leave."

Holly let her emotions loose and she sobbed in relief. She calmed her tears quickly, though, then nodded and stepped away from the stand.

The Minister added, "Miss Evans, it is appropriate to thank this assembly when you are granted such a ruling."

Holly turned back and cast her gaze across the group facing her. "Oh? Well I would thank you, Minister, for not allowing me to be humiliated in front of the press and the most honoured elders of our society, except that I WAS. I would thank you for seeing that justice was done, but with the press now absent, it wasn't. I would thank you for not abusing your authority trying to entrap me, but you did. I'd even thank you for your apology, but you didn't actually apologise- you only said that you'd like to. I will thank you all, in advance, for shunning me from polite society and then burying your heads in the sand while those who didn't die in that graveyard continue to spread their poison into this Ministry. It should make for very entertaining news copy. Good day."

_**~o~

* * *

**_

Exiting the chamber proved to be another kind of gauntlet, as Holly was immediately surrounded by press people shouting questions and popping off flash bulbs from wizarding cameras. She eventually crouched to the floor under this barrage, covering her head with her hands. Finally, a tall black Auror stepped in front of her, bellowing out, "Enough! Back away. Let Miss Evans through."

Holly stood up just behind Kingsley Shacklebolt's imposing presence, looking every bit as surrounded and frightened as the press was hoping to make her. Eventually the Aurors maneuvered her into an empty lift, and she escaped the noise, alone.

Holly stopped the lift at level six, exiting into the hallway and running for the loo.

Half an hour later, a happy, triumphant and fresh-faced Jodi J. Burton emerged and signed up for Apparation testing, since this was the Department of Magical Transport.

A few minutes after, Auror Tonks left level six to return to her desk on level two. (Two hours of discomfort later, she realised the problem and went to the loo to put her stretchy pants back on frontwards.)

_**~[]~

* * *

**_

_**Grimy Old Places**_

Tuesday, 4th July, 1995

Holly, Hermione and Natalia stood at the edge of the Weasley's vegetable garden, solemnly watching the rising dawn.

Once the sun had risen above the treetops, Holly grabbed hold of Hermione and they wept together, with Natalia wrapping her arms around them as well. They broke up the embrace and each witch tried to stem their tears.

Holly turned to Nat. "No one inside?"

"Place is scary empty, and their clock is missing, too. I've never seen this place so quiet. When I was dating Charlie and we snuck back in after an early morning howdy, I was amazed at how active a sleeping house could seem."

Holly teased, "And then Molly caught you."

Nat grudgingly nodded, "...and then Molly caught us. I thought she was gonna turn ME over her knee, and not in a fun, sexy way."

Hermione smiled, then whirled her wand to conjure a bouquet of gardenias. She knelt down to place them in front of a rough slab of slate- the tombstone of a loyal friend. Hermione snorted.

Holly asked, "What's funny?"

"Ginny's addendum- 'by the way, she was an owl.'"

The three witches stood up and looked down on the marker as one. Holly whispered, "Goodbye, Hedwig. See you next year."

They walked together to the edge of the property. Natalia leaned over and kissed Holly's forehead, and then Disapparated.

Hermione turned to look at Holly. "So, where are the Weasley's, anyway?"

Holly shrugged. "I dunno- does the Church of St. Ginger meet on a Tuesday? Let's get brekkers at a teahouse, seeing how Molly's not serving."

_**~o~**_

Later that day...

Hermione was sitting in a chaise on the observation deck outside Holly's bedroom, reading a book. Holly sat in the next chair, rubbing a calming salve into her temples. Her baby crawled around her in an aimless exploration.

Hermione closed her book and stated, "This isn't the Potter Grimoire. It's just an incomplete copy."

"I know."

"So, don't you think you should give it back to Professor Dumbledore?"

Holly turned a pained expression towards her friend. "Just because he copied my family's secrets into his own book from the original doesn't mean that he wasn't stealing. Anyway, how can you tell it's a copy?"

"There are sections on wand-making missing, as well as the layout and incantation for the library anchoring charm."

"So, the original must have snapped back into the Potter library at some point before Albus was done cribbing, due to the aforementioned charm. Yay, ancestors! Hang on; the Potters were wand-makers?"

"Not exactly. They were crafters in general, and had a section of insights into wand-craft. There are notes beside many of the pictures in the family tree indicating which materials were used for each of their wands. It's a curious thing to tally." She opened the book again to show Holly the relevant pages of charts.

Holly took an idle look. "Y'know, there weren't any wands in the Potter vault."

"That would be appropriate. Mention is made of the Potters' custom wands losing their power with the death of their owner. Here's a clipping from 'Eminences in Enchantment', a review of sorts. It refers to the Potter wands as 'flimsy toys when compared to the works of great wandcrafters like Gregorovitch and Ollivander'."

"We Potters are a selfish and flighty lot. Not a spine among us."

Hermione scowled at the weak attempt at sarcasm. "Perhaps so. Or maybe it was a factor of making the wands so specifically for their owners; Mr. Ollivander has to keep a ready supply in a variety of materials, so that the new students may be matched immediately. As such, his designs are no doubt a bit more... generic."

Holly leaned back in the chair again. "Fascinating. Are you thinking of going into wandmaking, now? I believe that's your fifteenth career goal so far."

"Holly... I'm going back to Hogwarts. I'm going to continue my education there."

"Good."

"What? I would think you would want me to keep away from Professor Dumbledore and the Death Eater's children and Snape-"

"Good lord, why? We need you there to protect others and continue our RE-classes. Mum's going to need your support as well, and Violet might need a safety net. Mum said she'll make you Prefect, right?"

"Yes. I was going to draft a polite apology. I'm glad I won't have to."

Dobby appeared with a pop, carrying an overburdening collection of letters and boxes. Chrysalis giggled and reached out to pull on an envelope which was apparently the keystone of Dobby's burden, as the whole collection seemed to burst out of his arms like popcorn. The baby clapped and giggled again, the one letter still clutched in her hand.

Hermione drew her wand. As several letters began to float up and refold themselves into Howlers, she shot them down with a quick succession of minor jinxes. She followed up with some Flash-burning hexes on the more animated packages.

With the tainted post filtered out, Holly went through the remaining handful of letters. "Hmm. I've been invited to the Malfoys for Lammas again. Think I should go?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Holly smirked and opened another letter. "Ah- another trap. The Wizengamot has invited Sirius to a hearing to 'reopen the investigation into his crimes'. Sent via me, seeing as he has no known address."

"Where is the precocious Mr. Pink?"

"Well, let's see what he wrote. Letter #3 says he's staying... uhh, you can read it for yourself. I can't say it back, but the message is clear. We've been invited to join the resistance." Holly handed the letter over to Hermione.

"Surely Professor Dumbledore doesn't expect you to side with him, now?"

"Check the calligraphy. The magical code-phrase is from Albus but the letter is from Mad-eye. They have re-formed the Order of the Phoenix, an underground militia, and would appreciate our help. That's mine and Natalia's help, by the way. Moody's not interested in the assistance of the under-aged."

"I'm coming, anyway."

"Where?" Holly leaned forward to take the letter Chrys was holding, but the tyke kept a solid grip.

"Aren't you going to go?"

"It's like you said- why would I?" Holly gently tugged at the missive, causing Chrys to giggle at each tug. She frowned.

Hermione tried to recapture her attention. "Holly, your father's house has been re-christened the Headquarters of the Order. Why would Sirius have gone along with that?"

"He hates that house."

"Because..."

"...it's a grim, old place where all the light of his youth was nearly sucked out of him, due to evil influences and the madness of his mother- oh, shit." Holly let go of the letter, causing Chrys to roll backwards off the chaise. The infant bounced up from the floor and landed back on the chair with a quiet 'wheee!'

Hermione nodded at Holly's concern. "Yes. Either Sirius has been hoodwinked or he's setting up the Order to fall into his family's traps. Neither result bodes well for the House of Black or the Order."

"WINKY!"

The elf popped into being at the foot of the chaise. "Yes'm?"

"Take Chrysanthemum for the rest of the day. We're going out." Holly and Hermione both rose from their chairs.

Winky grumped at her mistress, "Will Holly transmake her back from rubber, now?"

"Only if you can get that letter out of her hand."

Winky reached over to grab the letter, smiling at Chrys. The child smiled back.

"(Giggle!) Kee-kee play!"

_**~o~

* * *

**_

Holly entered the hidden house in London without knocking or ringing the doorbell. She led Hermione into the darkened foyer only to stop short when the candles of the chandelier lit up, revealing six familiar adults with their wands all pointed at them. Arthur and Molly Weasley stood to their left, just behind Mad-eye Moody. Their eldest, Bill was to the right with Remus and Sirius.

Mad-eye growled, "Prove you're who you look like!"

Holly shrugged and turned around to leave, but Hermione stayed her departure. She answered, "If the fact that we already could see this house through the Fidelius wasn't proof enough, then surely the fact that Holly entered without setting off any alarms or protections would be clear enough indication that she has the right to enter here as a member of the family."

Mr. Weasley said, "She has a point. That sounds like Miss Granger and the other acts like Miss Evans."

Holly scoffed. "Oh, that's just stupid. Someone could have intercepted the letter, I could be Narcissa using Polyjuice and Hermione could be under the Imperius. Is this the best security you can come up with?"

Remus snorted; Sirius barked out a laugh and the three eldest Weasleys all lowered their wands. Only Mad-eye kept his wand and staff trained on the two witches.

"I'm waitin' fer proof, ladies."

Holly smirked. "Moody, the last time your eye left its socket it was stuck between my tits."

Both Hermione and Mr. Weasley blushed and coughed. Remus, Sirius and Bill all turned to give Mad-eye a look of surprise. He merely turned and grumped his way back down the hall, his gnarled staff making a loud thump on the wood floor.

Molly Weasley frowned at the young witches. "Surely you could have thought of a better-"

Holly interrupted, "I brought baby pictures."

The matron's squeal of delight indicated that any further possibility of Molly's ire being heard that afternoon was, at the very least, reduced.

_**~o~

* * *

**_

Hermione left Holly, Molly, Ginny, Ron (who had nothing better to do) and an older witch named Emmeline to goo over the photos of Chrysalis. She found her quarry in the kitchen, in heated discussion with other men of the Order. As soon as she entered, Mad-eye started to chase her out.

"Now, Granger. This is no place for you. I'm sure Molly'll scrape up somethin' delicious as soon as she stops squealin' about infants. Why don't you join them?"

"I've already seen the pictures. Sirius, may I speak with you for a moment- it's about Holly."

Sirius followed her out into the hallway. A privacy charm went up at Hermione's gesture, eliciting a smile from her host.

"Ooh! Are we being sneaky?"

"Sirius, why did you give this house over to the Order?"

The wizard gave Hermione a squint. "I'll assume this goes beyond idle curiosity. Whatever else we may be attempting, Riddle must still be opposed. The Order needed a central point that was well-protected but accessible by private Floo and not easily staked out. This place, which I despise so, fits the bill. Why are you, and I assume Holly, upset by this?"

"Well to start with, this house was accessible to other Black family members during your absence. Is there any chance Narcissa Malfoy left monitoring charms around?"

"I doubt she'd want to come back here any more than I or Andi would."

"Yet, once you were known to have escaped, her husband might have asked her where you would go, to hide from the Aurors. She may have left instructions with that nasty elf you told us about, seeing as he would be more aligned with her values. Also, your family has a reputation for collecting Dark Magics. This is their homestead. One can only wonder what is contained here that may not be properly secured."

"We have some very capable Order members sorting through the dangerous items and tossing them out in the garbage or in the furnace where they belong."

Hermione scowled. "Tossing them out? Where muggle waste handlers will touch them?"

"I... uhhh... "

"And what of the Black library? Are you selling the darkest books, allowing them back into circulation, or committing the true heresy of burning them?"

"Well, we've opened it up to a few members..."

"Like the Headmaster... and Professor Snape? Do you know all the new members well? That grimy short fellow didn't seem like the upright sort. Are the Weasleys allowed to read what they wish?"

"They're here helping us clean up. Also, the Burrow won't be safe until Albus and Bill finish the new protections."

"Ah! You're referring of course to William, who is employed by Holly's most ardent fans, the goblins. He'll have access to your family secrets, along with Fred and George, our pranking business partners with more sense of innovation than self-preservation. One more thing- when did you decide that the Headmaster would be the optimal secret-keeper here?"

Sirius gave her a sly smile, hoping to charm her out of her rant. "You know, you're terribly sexy when you fume."

Hermione smiled. "I do know that, actually. If I may; I think you've been Confunded. Shall we retire to your bedchamber, where I can hopefully extract the evil influence that rots your thinking?"

Sirius' mouth twitched, but he held back a smirk. "You aren't the first witch to use that line on me."

"Yes but unlike them, I mean it literally; I actually intend to be successful; and I do not expect either of us to remove any clothing in the process."

Sirius grumbled and then pointed Hermione up the stairs. He followed after a pause, mumbling, "Uppity swot."

Hermione called back in a sing-song, "I heard that..."

Sirius followed her up the staircase, taking note of the attractive lure three steps ahead of him. "Nice arse, though. Oh, my. Didja hear that, too?"

Hermione blushed, fumed and then doubled the speed of her ascent.

Sirius grinned, whispering after her, "Chick-a! Chick-a! Chick-a! Chick-a! Bump-bump! Ohhhh, yeah!"

_**~o~

* * *

**_

Molly was just deploying the evening feast when Albus Dumbledore arrived through the floo into the crowded kitchen.

"Am I too late?"

Molly replied happily, "Not at all! Take a seat, Headmaster. There's plenty for everyone."

Albus tucked his beard into his belt and hobbled over to the nearby bench. He was using a carved walking stick to aid his progress. Upon settling into a place between Mad-eye and Bill, he looked up to find Holly staring back at him. After a pause, he smiled.

"I'm delighted to see that you've accepted my invitation, Miss Evans."

Holly growled out, "Not quite, Albus. I'm just keeping an eye on my interests. Let's table any further talking by you, lest we spoil this excellent meal."

Most everyone gasped into silence the moment Holly referred to the warlock by his first name. The others did when she cut him off from speaking.

The uncomfortable silence was broken by Hermione asking, "Has anyone seen the Prophet yet today? I understand it was a quick sell."

Fred replied, "Of course it was. Hols defeated half the Wizengamot with the help of Lord Malfoy, of all people. It's like the world turned sideways."

George added, "Yeah, they should have packaged it with a shot of firewhisky, to set everyone's perspective aright!"

Sirius smiled. "Yes, how did you accomplish that, Holly?"

Holly shrugged. "I told him I'd kill everyone in the courtroom if he didn't back off."

Silence returned.

She smiled then, taking in everyone's expression in a long review of the table.

"You lot are so gullible!"

The rest of the meal continued in a sort of nervous, purposeful relaxation.

_**~o~

* * *

**_

With the kitchen once again filled only with adults, Albus called the official Order meeting... to order.

"Now, if I may, I would like to ask Miss Evans about yesterday's events."

Holly was sitting at the other end of the long table. The distance, along with the low seat in this particular chair, reminded her immediately of her frequent placement in front of officials and Ministers. She stood up to speak.

"Question for question, Albus. You lie and I'm gone."

"Very well. What arrangement did you make with Lord Malfoy to escape detainment?"

"I pointed out that my testimony was worded to avoid mention of his Master, and then I threatened to kill everyone in the courtroom."

Several of the older members paled.

Holly's gaze never left the Headmaster. "My turn. How are you feeling? The Minister said you were ill."

"Thank you for your concern, though it seems a mite hypocritical of you to ask, Miss Evans. I am recovering well from your assault. The Minister was merely excusing his manipulation of the court's arrangements. Now, why did you not mention the Dark Lord's involvement in the graveyard events during your testimony? The truth would have been reported, even if your statement's veracity was in question."

"Because it would have been stupid and life-threatening for me to do so. Let's try this one; if you are surreptitiously recruiting people to this secret organisation based upon their character and hopefully their usefulness (though I can't be sure of that, given tonight's attendance), why would you want Riddle's return to be made public? Ask people now and you'll get earnest if gullible believers. Once he's outed, most of your further recruitment will be enemy moles and cowards without a safehouse."

The room erupted in scoffs, shouts and declarations of impatience with 'the hopped-up witch'.

Albus quieted everyone by calmly raising a hand. "I'm at a loss to understand your confusion. The only way the Ministry will be able to protect this country is to acknowledge that there is a threat. Even now, prominent friends are beginning to disappear in the night, as they did when Voldemort first rose to power, so many years ago. He has returned, and people will not act to defend themselves unless they are prepared, by knowing that the threat exists."

Holly countered, "The Ministry doesn't protect this country, it protects itself. Nor is the magical world defined by land borders. It's defined by its citizens. If these prominent people of yours can be alerted through trusted contacts, they may be able to protect themselves and do some good. The general public will just run and/or hide."

Mr. Weasley piped up, "Some would fight."

"For or against? I think you already know the names of the ones would try to make a difference, and that's barely more than the foolhardy folks in this room. Does the Ministry really offer us protection? Does it operate with an alert system with squads of trained units to answer a distress call? No. What would the Ministry do, in its current form?"

Albus looked over his half-moon glasses. "That's four questions."

"The first three were rhetorical. I mean it- what's the point?"

The Headmaster replied, "The wizarding world is affected by what its population believes. If they believe that the Dark Lord has returned, they will act!"

"Not if you just yell it out- they'll run for their bolt holes in a panic, left to be easily picked off in their isolation. The only way to rouse a large volunteer army is to invite their consideration of what will offend them."

Mad-eye grumbled, "What're you on about, Evans?"

"Aristotle said, 'Much like philanthropy, righteous anger is a gift'. Or was it De la Rocha? Anyway, you should use the media to alert them to the disappearances, make them get intrigued by the wrongness in the world, point out when things are done that are wrong, when initiatives are passed that will limit them and persecute them, taking away their rights and their comforts. Even point out when a troublemaker like me is having her rights suborned in order to railroad her into prison... again. A growing indignation could then be ignited with a well-timed series of revelations, arranged to lead them to the proper conclusion ; 'Oh, no! The Minister's bank account has doubled in the last year! Lord Malfoy was caught bribing him! Some guy named Tom was hiding in his basement, along with Doge's corpse! And wouldja look at all the Death Eater memorabilia!"

Albus replied with an elder's condescension. "We do not have control of the media, nor should the public be led around like sheep."

"In reverse order, yes they should, and yes you do. Not all of it- you don't need a monopoly over information to keep people informed, you just need a few consistent outlets. The Quibbler's owner could be convinced to editorialise for you and WWRX can broadcast year-round throughout the Wizard Wireless network, as they did during the Tournament. What's more, you have an accomplished journalist with a penchant for rabble-rousing available for a song. Mum?" Holly turned to Professor McGonagall.

Minerva nodded back and retrieved from her robes a stoppered flask containing some leaves and a small branch. She opened the seal, and a small beetle tentatively crawled out along the lip. With a gesture from Sirius' wand, Rita Skeeter appeared, sitting on the table in a very dirty sparkly-orange dress. Remus followed up with a leg-locker curse to keep the witch sitting on the table.

The Headmaster stood up in greeting. "Ms. Skeeter, I presume."

She turned to face him and growled, "You will never get away with this!"

From the other end of the table, Holly called out, "_Rita! Would you rather live in the world Albus leads, or the one Voldemort will make?_"

The magic in her words made the disheveled dish-dealer take pause and truly consider. She replied, "I... I have demands."

Albus huffed. "No doubt. My friends, we should adjourn so that I can consider what Holly's ideas may mean to our efforts. In the meantime..."

Mad-eye was accompanied by several others shouting, "Constant Vigilance!"

Rita scoffed. "That's your battle cry? It needs work. Now would someone please unlock my legs and point me to a lavatory? I desperately need to smarten up my look."

Sirius unjinxed her and offered her the hand not holding his wand to assist her off the table. He added, "Yes, you certainly do."

_**~o~

* * *

**_

Everyone else had left the room aside from Albus and Holly. She took a chair next to the warlock and offered up her bag of cherry sours. The headmaster smiled as he took a few to sample.

Holly took one to savor as well. After a minute of quiet between them, she said, "You didn't attend on purpose, I take it?"

Albus shrugged. "Aiding you then would have weakened us both, Miss Evans, and I seem to recall you asking for me to keep my fingers out of your life."

Holly sat back. "Now, he listens."

"I always listen. What I decide to do about it is another thing entirely."

She ignored the humor and stared at him. "Politician; Diplomat; Spymaster; Strategist; Resistance leader; Researcher; and Secret-keeper? Not to mention, Moral Overseer? You're the only one with all the pieces it seems, but you can't be all things at all times. How many hats do you want to wear, sir?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand your concern. I fulfilled these roles just as well the last time. I know my responsibilities."

"You bungled it last time, sir. I strongly suggest that you consider what tasks that only you can perform at all, and delegate the other responsibilities to those who could do them at least half as well."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because, sir, YOU'RE OLD! Even if we come through this with colours flying, you'll be gone eventually and no one will know how to handle things the next time a Dark Lord rises. I thought you were also an educator. You simply don't have the time..." Holly's rant trailed off.

After a pause, Albus said, "Miss Evans, you seem to have exhausted your anger at me for the moment. May I speak, now?"

"Good God, Albus. You've been living every day twice for... I mean, just how old are you?"

"By my last accounting, one hundred sixty-three. I still can dance like a spry eighty-year-old, though."

"You should stop hobbling around on a cane for my benefit, then."

Albus chuckled, spinning the cane in his fingers while jumping up to his feet. "Goodness! Look at that- I'm cured."

Holly shook her head. "So, your Pensieve is just fine. The memories as well, I would think. And somewhere you have your own Philosopher's Stone- no, not the Stone; just some of the elixir that it makes. I can tell- you still expect to die some day. Sword's still stuck in your desk, though, right?"

"It is. Tell me, what is the Sword of Gryffindor? A symbol of leadership? An anachronism? An antiquated fetish, perhaps? A spit in the eye of the goblins who believe it is still theirs? I have tried thinking of many of its properties, but it remains locked in place."

She could feel him poking around her defenses, and smirked. "You'll figure it out eventually."

His mental probe retracted. "You've given me such a puzzle, Miss Evans. I thank you for that. I haven't been tested this well in quite a long time."

"You act like you have the keys to the kingdom, but I'm still right. You have to let others shoulder some of the burdens."

Albus shook his head. "I am not handing over leadership to you."

"I'm not asking you to! I told you- I'm retired. I came here because you needed an update and some advice, plus you've invaded my adopted family's homestead, which I take kinda personal."

"Still, you would leave your loved ones to fight the battles that you are meant to face? I do not want your leadership or influence, but we will need your capabilities. It is the one reason I have kept you involved with us. Yet, you are still a corrupted soul, one who dances at the edge of the Dark."

"You know I didn't abort my baby like you thought-"

"Do not toy with half-truths for my benefit. Yes, you kept that child, but you aborted another in my very school. Your taint is certain. If not for that, from the homunculus you created and killed and for your murder of Cedric Diggory! That particular action may be seen by some as a mercy, but your hands were bloody long before you entered the maze. Bloody with the deaths of dragons and innocents alike."

Holly scowled and bowed her head.

"Yes, Miss Evans. I know your secrets and your true crimes. You have insisted on honesty between us; I believe you may grow tired of it soon, as so many often do. I agree with what you said to the Minister as well; truth is a weapon. You will find that I am a veteran in its use. I should in all fairness and honesty warn you; I will not allow you to continue, should you fall to your darker impulses."

Holly rallied her ego at his threat. "You'll put me down, eh? I thought you kept Grace by refusing to kill."

"I do not need to kill you, for you to be ended. Your life is in Fawkes' hands, or rather, in his tears. They still operate within your blood, keeping you alive against the effect of the basilisk's venom which also remains active. Should you turn that corner and fall into evil, he will rescind that blessing, and you will immediately suffer the full effect of your poisoning. I'm told it's quite a painful way to die."

Holly blanched.

"Albus. You... you cannot blackmail me into the fight. Even Fawkes wouldn't abide by that. A phoenix would never kill me over NOT trying to fight. You just... think about what I said. I'm leaving." Holly stood from her chair and strode quickly for the door.

The Headmaster called after her, "And where will you go? Back to Sirius' chateau in Belgium? I imagine it must be a costly commute for your lover's occupation. Junior Aurors aren't highly paid."

Holly turned back to face him at the doorway. "I'm off to find the Order a new home. This place isn't safe. Where and with whom I sleep is my affair. Besides, Tonks is about to be fired."

"Indeed. Perhaps she may have some time to spare for a noble cause, then."

"Doubtful. I plan to marry her. The House of Potter must go on, after all."

Albus' eyes widened at that. Holly smiled in return.

"Guess you don't know all my secrets, do you?"

_**~[]~

* * *

**_

**Omake** (because some readers may not care about the vagaries of raising magical children):

_**Baby pictures**_

While Hermione tracked down Sirius, Holly sat at the center of the drawing rooms' couch with Ginny on one side and Emmeline Vance on the other. Ron lounged on the floor, alternating his attention between a Quidditch magazine and the photos that were being passed around. Holly had been handing them out from a box she had brought. Originally, Molly had sat in the armchair next to the couch, but she quickly lost her restraint in waiting for the pictures to reach her and was now pacing happily behind the couch, cooing and gasping and making all the motherly noises of approval.

Emmeline pointed to another odd shot. "And what's this one, with the elf shaking her finger?"

Holly paused and blushed slightly. "That's... Winky, telling me to change her back into a baby."

Emmeline gave her a doubtful look. "What was she turned into?"

"Ehmm... a football. I find it better, y'know- when I'm angry, for her to be made mostly of durable materials."

Ginny smiled but covered her laugh, acting indignant for her mother's benefit. "You didn't!"

"Well, she'd made quite a mess of things, mistaking her nappy contents for fingerpaint! I was really mad- Chrys got good air, let me tell you. The lads down the way punted her back up to the deck... eventually."

Ron cackled, "Tha's brilliant!", to which his mother immediately crowed at him, "Oh, Ronald!"

Ginny interceded for him by asking, "Was she alright?"

"Sure. Every once in a while, she'll look at me and say 'Chryssy bounce!'"

Ginny mumbled, "I'll have to remember that one for later."

Molly coughed, "You should."

Ginny sat upright. "Ehhh... what?"

The four turned to look at Molly in surprise (though, really, Holly had no right to judge). Molly fumbled with tucking some imaginary stray hairs behind her ear.

"We Prewett witches can be a... short-fused lot. I seem to recall retrieving Bill as a quaffle floating in our pond more than once. Charlie as well." Mrs. Weasley turned a sad smile towards the Holly, and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Holly dear, don't make a habit of transfiguring your children."

"Why not?"

"They'll get frustrated when they stop being able to bounce so ably. You're just setting the stage for later tantrums."

Holly turned and bowed towards the matron while smiling. "Clearly I have much to learn from you, oh great one!"

Molly smiled and played at being embarrassed, but her cheeks glowed more with pride.

_**~[]~

* * *

**_

_**That other letter **_

Soon after escaping the Headmaster's company at Order HQ, Holly apparated straight to her bedroom at the Nautilus. This took Natalia completely by surprise, as she was half undressed, her shirt between her arms over her head. She yelped and fell back onto her arse and Holly exclaimed while clutching her forearm, looking for a wand and holster she no longer owned.

The two relaxed into a shared bout of giggles. Holly stumbled over to crash onto Nat, aiding her in liberating her arms while arranging to pin her down by sitting on her pelvis.

A quiet moment passed as the two shared a loving look. Just as Holly was leaning down to kiss the witch beneath her, Winky appeared. The elf carried Chrysalis in one arm; the letter still caught between their best grips in a tug-of-war.

"Holly... is... back... to help?"

Holly covered her laugh and reached over to turn Chrys' head to face hers. A moment and a gaze passed between them.

[Picture of baby's hand opening; RELIEF]

[Picture of Holly's breast with a drip of milk; HAPPINESS]

Chrys let go of the letter, in favour of crawling out of Winky's arm and over towards her mother's full breasts, aided by her mother's extended arms. Holly idly curled a toe, causing her clothes to switch away to leave her wearing only knickers, her new toe-rings and a pair of glasses. She resettled herself and her baby to sit on the carpet while reading the letter's cover. Winky disappeared after a 'huff' of relief.

Natalia had shimmied out from beneath her lover and set to removing the rest of her outfit, tossing her boots across the floor. Winky reappeared, glared at her, and then disappeared again with the footwear. Nat grinned. "What's it say, Hols?"

"'You may already have won a luxurious vacation to the mysterious Durmstrang castle!' It's a contest."

"Oooh! We should try and win that- normally no one gets to see the castle unless they attend." Nat finished removing her clothing and crawled up to wrap herself around Holly and Chrys from behind.

Holly winced as Chrysalis latched onto her right breast with enthusiasm. "'Talia, even if we couldn't just get Viktor or Ilya to smuggle us in, I'd hardly want to visit there right now."

"Why not?"

"Viktor mentioned that the muggles' shelling was really detracting from their studies the last few years, so they were grateful that the Tournament gave them an excuse to leave."

"Shelling? Y'mean like oysters?" Nat reached around to tickle Chrys' belly as she fed.

Holly replied, "No, as in artillery. The castle is hidden in the mountains near Konjic, and Serbia's in the midst of ethnic genocide. I doubt that's very good for tourism."

"I thought their ship came by way of the North Sea."

"Yeah, it did. After several near-misses disrupted their opening feast, Karkaroff moved everyone to the school's creature-breeding camp in Latvia. They all looked pissed off because none of them had slept in anything more than a tent for the first six weeks of term, then were stuck aboard the S.S. Gut-emptier for a week. I don't think Karkaroff gave Ilya enough credit for keeping up their morale."

"D'you think maybe that explains why they have a bad reputation?"

"For being surly? No, they have other issues around blood-purity and bias. Also, I'd say frequent bombing might be a key factor in the rise of recent Dark Lords. After all, Riddle spent his summers away from Hogwarts at a London orphanage during the Blitz. We should probably ask Mr. Izarek to copy their alumni records for future reference. We can take bets on which ones end up in Riddle's Rogue's Gallery."

"You may be onto something, there."

Before Holly could reply, she felt young teeth clamp down on a very sensitive part of her. "OW! Not so hard, you little leech!"

"If you switch her to the other side, I'll kiss it and make it better!"

"HMMmmm- you may be onto something there." Holly looked down into her baby's eyes. "Let go. Really, let go. Let go, now. I promise; the other side tastes the same."

Natalia giggled. "I can attest to that."

"Sure, but I'm getting the sense that she likes tasting blood in her milk."

Chrysalis smiled.

The witches turned to look at each other with a shared feeling of 'did that really just happen?'

Holly gave Nat a sympathetic look. "You may want to defer your own child-bearing until we know what this one can do to us."

Natalia grinned and wrapped her arms around Holly's shoulders. She pressed her lips to her lover's neck and then whispered, "Too late!"

Holly pulled out of Nat's hold to stare straight at her in surprise. "Really? After just the one... uhh... week of trying?"

Natalia nodded and leaned forward to snog Holly senseless. They kissed with verve but kept their position so as not to annoy the sharp-toothed toddler.

Chrysalis finally released her lock on Holly's tortured nipple. She burped loudly and then shouted, "Brubber!"

They broke their kiss and Nat grinned down at the baby. "That's right gremlin! You're going to have a-"

Both of them stopped smiling. For the second time that evening, the witches turned to look at each other with a shared feeling of 'did that really just happen?'

After Chrysalis burped again, Holly quietly offered, "I guess we should finally have me meet your parents, then."

Natalia paled.

Just then, Hermione apparated into the bedroom. "You left me behind!"

Holly scowled. "And earlier, you were boinking my father or something on the sly! You found your way back well enough."

"I was fixing his- wow, you two don't waste any time, do you?" Hermione had taken a second look and realised that the other witches were both essentially naked.

Holly protested, "She was half-assembled when I got here."

Hermione looked over to see a naked metamorph ducking to hide behind her short friend. Curiously, Natalia's hair was cycling through a rainbow of colours.

Hermione squinted at her. "Nat, what are you doing?"

Holly added, "Oh yeah, and she's pregnant."

"Yuh... you..." Hermione goggled, took a half step forward, and then fainted. Her forward collapse was caught by a quick wandless Cushioning charm from Holly.

Nat popped up from behind her lover with a smile of relief. "She's gonna kill me. I think she was still hoping to be Mrs. Potter."

"Maybe, but did you see her faint? She's really good at that. Quirrel should have taken lessons."

_**~[]~**_


	3. a Breakdown of Civility

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

**The Spiral Path**

**Chapter 03**: a Breakdown of Civility [chapter edited 30th August, 2012]

* * *

_**But first, Hermione goes fainting again**_

10th July, 1995

"Otis Prewett, please."

The receptionist looked at the young woman standing at her counter in Barclay's and frowned. She seemed a little young, with her untamed hair and fairly shapeless cardigan and skirt- professional enough not to seem like a ragamuffin there to perform some prank, but clearly out of her element.

"And whom should I say is here?"

"I'm Herm- I'm an associate of Mr. Pink and LOM Enterprises. I believe he knows me as Miss Kittyhawk."

"I see. Wait over in the sitting area, if you please. Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you."

The receptionist mumbled, "Good," and lifted the receiver of her desk phone.

Hermione wandered over to poke at the periodicals in the waiting area. Only a minute later, the receptionist walked up to her, an obvious blush on her face.

"My apologies for the delay, Miss Kittyhawk. Please follow me back to Mr. Prewett's office."

Hermione tried not to act surprised. She had been guessing as to how Sirius had identified her in the company register.

_**~o~**_

* * *

She was shown into a private office. A well-dressed man with ginger hair stood up from behind his desk and greeted her.

"Miss Kittyhawk, is it? We haven't met; I'm Otis Prewett. I handle the 'domestic' side of LOM's business. Let me just say that it's an honour to meet you." He looked past Hermione's shoulder to make sure that the woman from the front office closed his door as she left.

"Mr. Prewett... as in... are you related to Molly Weasley?"

Otis led them to sit together in leather chairs around a coffee table. "Not that she'd say, but yes. Notice the family resemblance?"

"I remember discussing some Prewett family magic with her daughter Ginny a few years ago. You seem to know me, though."

"Only by reputation. You're one of the genius inventors that's making me rich."

"I am? When did I do that?"

The banker sat back for a moment. "You... you invented the privacy version of the Silencio spell, the one-way Window-Wall charm, the Potion-Acceleration charm, the Rehumanizing Draught, the Warbler... have I got the wrong witch in mind, here?"

"No, that's all my work, but I didn't-"

"Ah. Mister Pink said that you wouldn't think to protect your innovations, as with the Omni-goggle design being stolen to fatten the coffers of the Parkinson's. He and Miss Rook have had me submitting patents for your work ever since. I am pleased to meet you, just the same, but I sense you didn't realise your position. Why are you here, and how can I help you?"

"I... what's my position?"

"One quarter interest in LOM, Miss Kittyhawk. While the company is profitable, most of the assets have been reinvested for the TournaMap product launch. You personally control only about twenty thousand in liquid assets."

"I just wanted to go clothes shopping. I have access to twenty thousand pounds?"

"No! No, don't be ridiculous. I meant twenty thousand Galleons. At current prices, that's about seven hundred thousand pounds."

_**~o~**_

* * *

Hermione woke up on Mr. Prewett's leather couch. She was immediately offered a glass of water.

"I've cleared my schedule, Miss Kittyhawk. I think you have entirely too many questions for either of us to continue on an empty stomach."

She gratefully took sips of the ice-cold water. "You really do know my reputation."

Seeing Hermione's colour returning, Otis chose to sit back on the matching armchair next to the couch.

"Just so I can schedule my time, what would you like to discuss over our lunch?"

Hermione concentrated for a minute. Another sip of water and she turned to look directly at Mr. Prewett, so that he knew she wasn't being cheeky. "I need you to describe the wizarding world's economy, and I think a few tangential discussions about property, patents, and inheritance may also be in order."

Otis considered for a moment, and then replied, "Well, I should call my wife, then."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't realise that I would be interfering with your plans."

"You misunderstand me. My wife can help with your clothes shopping, as you won't have time for it yourself, today. She has a good eye for fashion, if my suit is any indication. A quick measure-up and she'll be off like a terrier on the hunt. You just saved me from being punished for forgetting our anniversary again."

Hermione smiled and teased, "You should keep a calendar."

"Well, I was thinking of hiring an assistant but I can't just hire a muggle, and a full witch or wizard would never stand for working for a squib. Actually finding other squibs who need work is a trial- it's not like we have a support network."

"Why not? You could advertise in 'the Daily Prophet' and 'le Monde Magique', keep a rolodex of contacts with-"

Mr. Prewett chuckled while raising a hand to stop her train of thought. "I see why they keep you locked away from the world. You'd be trying to solve everything, all at once."

Hermione blushed. "I... I like to help, is all. I enjoy using my talents to find solutions."

Otis aided Hermione to standing. As he followed her out of his office, he mumbled, "Which is why we're all going to be _very_ rich."

_**~[]~**_

* * *

_**Resolving Old Crimes with New Ones**_

20th July, 1995

Hermione stretched out on Holly and Natalia's bed, watching Holly dress up for her task. By contrast, she was wearing very little- just a scandalously small blue bikini and a beach towel that she planned to lay out on in the garden to tan. Summer was actually her favored time to simply absorb sunlight and let her mind wander, particularly since going to school in Scotland rarely gave her the opportunity for either. Being Holly's friend made free time even more scarce.

She asked Holly, "Are you certain you don't wish for me to accompany you? Mr. Prewett explained this all to me, and I have a good sense of your rights, here. Besides, meeting anyone you don't trust while bereft of a wand seems... imprudent. It's not like you'll be mistaken for some other society witch."

She watched Holly look herself over in the dressing mirror. Admittedly, her high-collared charcoal dress robes with the forty buttons down the side didn't look quite as fitting an ensemble as it used to, now that her hair was all short and spiky. Holly's hope that this still carried the overall impression of being 'just another escapee of a Dickens story' seemed optimistic. As with many things in her friend's life, the truth of matters kept her from fitting in. That and the lack of a fashionable hat.

Holly slumped in resignation, then chose to tease Hermione, no doubt to perk up her own spirits. "Speaking of your latest Humbert-"

"Uh! I am not having sex with him! We've had some very educational lunches, is all. For instance- the actual conversion rate for muggle currency to goblin coin is based upon current gold prices. Each Galleon contains a tenth-ounce of pure gold. When muggleborns are introduced to the wizarding world, their parents are charged with setting up a loan that the young witch or wizard must repay when they reach adulthood. The five-to-one ratio is to cover the setup fees, based upon the size of the loan. They don't even charge interest, as the arrangement was a codicil of an earlier goblin accord. The interest starts when they reach their majority and realise that they're already in debt and need to seek wizarding jobs."

"Couldn't they earn money as muggles and convert it back by buying gold?"

"They could, but the value of a Galleon is more than a tenth-ounce of gold- the goblin's anti-counterfeiting magic doubles the purchase price in raw metals. And they are very careful about knowing where that gold comes from."

"Well, that's fascinating, but you could have learned that before the first appetizer arrived. Yet these educational lunches- they include shopping for highly-revealing French swimwear?"

Hermione tried not to sound defensive. "His wife bought this for me."

"Ah- you're to be a mistress to the swinging couple, you lucky scamp."

For that, Holly got a round, pink tongue stuck out at her. "I already have that option here; why would I seek another?"

"They're the ones seeking you, love. And here I thought I taught you all that you needed to know about life."

Hermione knew a volley was called for. "Such presumption! The primary lesson I've learned from you is to only be provocative when the public can't criticise you for it. It's a lesson demonstrated by a life lived repeating that mistake, almost as a warning to others. 'See Holly? Watch her very closely, and then don't do that.'"

"No, the primary lesson I taught you was 'Oh God! Oh God! Your tongue! Yes! Keep doing that there!' That and how to whistle. It's a related talent."

Hermione felt her cheeks flush but chose to volley back. "You're confusing knowledge for skill. The one can be taught, the other is only acquired through experience and revelation."

Holly's voice softened for her reply, "It was a holy moment for me as well. Glorious, really." She smiled at Hermione and returned to her doubtful optimism. "I guess I'm ready. What do you think?"

Hermione thought, _'What do I think? You say it so offhandedly, but it still makes my heart skip to hear you speak of me with such love.'_ She chose instead to redirect the conversation. "Why are you doing this, today? Haven't you had enough strife for the month?"

"I don't plan to get into a fight. I just want to look around."

"You never plan to, and yet..."

Holly pursed her lips at Hermione's tease. "If it goes well, I'll come back with steaks. Otherwise, I'll get Szechuan take-away. If I'm not carrying one of those, yet appear uninjured..."

"... I should hit you with something heavy. I understand. Best of luck."

Holly Disapparated.

"Though to be honest I'm in the mood for Chinese, now that you've mentioned it."

_**~o~**_

* * *

The other end of her transport deposited Holly at the iron gated entrance of a small estate on the opposite side of Godric's Hollow. She entered through the gate and walked along the gravel drive up to the main entrance.

After giving the large double-doors an appreciative look, Holly pulled on the brass chain that hung next to an unlit lantern beside the door. From inside, she could hear a series of chimes sounding a pleasant tune.

One door opened inward. An old elf wearing a brown flour sack as a tabard looked up at her, squinting through glasses made of bottle bottoms and twisted wire. It spoke in a raspy squeak.

"This house is called 'Nottses Landing'. The Nottses are notses receiving guests at this time, as they are being in mourning. If having gifts or sorrows to leave, please place upon the rug there and be going away."

"Hello. I'm Miss Evans, but you should call me Holly."

"And?"

"And I am a schoolmate of Theo's. Tell him I'm here."

"Master Theodore did not say guests should be received this way."

"What is your name?"

"Clinker."

Holly smiled and replied in a pleasant tone, "Ah. Clinker, go tell Theo that I am here or I will kill you and do it myself. Nothing personal."

The elf sighed and closed the door.

A few moments later it opened again, this time to reveal the pale, lanky and weak-chinned Theodore Nott. He looked into Holly's face and gulped audibly. "W-what do you want?"

"I'd like to come in and get a tour of the place. Introduce me to your mother, maybe. We're neighbors, after all."

"I... don't think that would be good for me. Sorry. Send an owl and I'll pass on the request, howabout?"

Holly sighed. "Theo, let me in, please?"

"No. Why are you really here, anyway?"

"I'm looking for a book that should be hidden in the library here."

"Then you really can't come in. Shove off, eh?"

"Fine. We'll do this the rude way. 'I, the current regent of the House of Potter, do hereby take ownership of my rightful estate.' Clinker!"

The elf popped next to Theo. "Yes?"

"Get rid of the squatters. I'm moving on up."

The elf took a long look at Holly and then looked up at Theodore Nott. He squinted and frowned at the boy. Finally, he turned back to Holly and replied, "Yes, Mistress."

Theo turned to the elf, his face already slackened in shock. "Clinker?"

"Perhaps if Master Theo had not kicked Clinker so often, Clinker might be more loyal. Not much, though. Clinker am sworn to the Head of this House. Long may he live."

"B-but with Father dead, that's me! We live here, and she's nothing but an insane half-blood slag-" Theo disappeared at the touch of the elf, who then bowed in front of the open door, gesturing for Holly to enter.

She walked in. "Thank you. You are a loyal and well-dressed elf, Clinker. Anything I can do for you?"

Clinker walked alongside as they went into the main entrance hall. "Can Clinker remodel the drawing room?"

"Come up with a description and a budget. What's wrong with the current decor?"

"Missus Nott favours... purple."

"Skip the description then, just let me know how much you'll need. Can you show me to the library? The real one?"

"Of course, Mistress. But... ehh... not today."

Holly turned to face the elf. "Why not?"

The elf turned red and bowed his head. "Clinker hasn't cleaned it in a long while."

"Well, if it's a matter of more than a few dust bunnies I'll call in my reinforcement elves, but I really would like to get in there today."

The little man frowned and his shoulders sagged. "Clinker is to be working for other elves?"

"Two elves can join your efforts if needed, but I leave the final say on the administration of this House in your hands."

He looked up with hope in his eyes. "R-really?"

Holly knelt down facing the elf, resting a hand on his thin shoulder. "Really. Winky and Dobby have other priorities, and you'd be the senior Potter elf, anyway. Why did you turn on the Nott's so easily?"

The elf looked insulted. "Clinker am the house-elf of _this estate_, Mistress. Mister and Missus Nott assumed rule over Clinker when they's taking the building."

"So basically, you had nothing better to do with your time, then?"

The elf bowed his head again and nodded.

Holly stood up and looked around the room again. "Well, let's see if we can rectify that. I will be expecting visits from a number of people, but the initial list of those permitted through the Floo or the front gate are on this parchment." Holly had pulled out a scrap of paper and jotted down some names- this she handed to the elf, asking, "Can you read?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Could you teach Winky, and my baby when I'm not there to do so?"

The elf smiled. "Yes, Mistress- Oh! Clinker is sorry, is meaning 'yes, my Lady'. With pleasure."

Holly gave him a curious look. "I'm a 'milady' now?"

"My Lady has birthed a new generation of the magical. My Lady is no longer a 'Mistress'."

"I think you'll need to teach me a bit about society protocols, then."

"With pleasure, my Lady."

From the top of the curving staircase in the entryway, a woman's voice echoed down in a screech. "Clinker! My closet is locked! Why is my closet locked? Who said you could lock my doors you filthy little wretch?"

Holly looked up towards the noise, her eyebrows raised. "Clinker, do be a friend and introduce me to... her."

The elf disappeared with a quiet sound like the clink of leaded glass tumblers touching in a toast.

Holly took a few minutes to take in her surroundings.

The entrance hall was made mostly from copper-veined white marble, with reddish-bronze fixtures (wall sconces, the chandelier, door levers and hinges) tinted to match. Double doors of dark wood on the left were open into an unlit dining room, while the ones on the right were closed. Beneath the curve of the staircase, a small sitting area was arranged with tufted chairs around a fireplace. Floo powder in several colours was stored in china cups of different sizes, set atop the carved wood and tile mantelpiece.

Holly looked down at the Persian rug and used her foot to roll the edge back a few inches. The fabric had been placed to cover a circular mosaic of some sort. Holly pulled the rug back further to uncover a coat of arms that Sirius had once shown her- the crest of the House of Potter. She decided to leave the tilework exposed for when her 'hostess' arrived.

A few more minutes passed until a tall woman appeared at the top of the staircase, clad in a purple satin housecoat chased with white mink.

"Why Clinker- you didn't say we had such an auspicious guest waiting on our hospitality. I apologize, Miss Black. Ever since... my husband passed, we've suffered from a deplorable lack of discipline around here."

The woman glided down the stairs until she came to a stop at the bottom step, using the added height to loom over Holly. The woman gave her a momentary once-over before sniffing slightly.

"My dear friend Cissy told me of her tutoring you in the ways of decorum. Such an elegant woman. I can see that at least a little of her teachings did take hold. Are you here to visit with my son?"

"Mrs. Nott, I'm here to take possession of this house."

The woman tried to keep up her grace while sputtering, but only barely succeeded. "Whatever are you talking about? Our family stands in good stead with the Ministry and the goblins, while you are... just a girl. Why would you suggest such a foolish idea?"

"Because I've been treated rudely almost since birth. I had wanted to visit the library, but I've just realised that I have no good reason not to take possession of the whole house, seeing as it's my responsibility."

"And you think that, just by saying 'this is mine' that the world will gift you this fine estate? You are insane."

Holly purposely made a wide, madcap grin. "Probably shouldn't have said that straight to my face then!"

Mrs. Nott stepped forward and away from the banister. Her lilting voice was now laden with contempt; "Why ever not? As I understand it, you are weaponless. Broken. I doubt this little bluff of yours is anything more than a desperate cry for mummy, now that the world has dumped you to the gutters... where you belong." The witch then drew forth her own wand, a pale yellow glow already building at the tip.

Holly bowed her head and turned slightly as if to leave, but instead looked up to stare Mrs. Nott in the eye. "So you're not going to leave peaceably?"

The older witch twisted her hand and a spell flew at Holly.

She deflected it with a fast wave of her left hand, a silent Protego empowering the impressive effect. Holly then strode toward Mrs. Nott. She spoke calmly as she stalked closer to the witch on the staircase. "No wand? True. Broken? Maybe I was, but I heal quickly. It's a habit born of repetition."

Another two spells sped towards her, both deflected as well.

"Desperate?" she balked. Holly ducked beneath the last spell and charged up to knock the wand from the witch's hand, followed with a buzzing punch to her ribcage that induced several snaps and all the air in her lungs to be expelled.

The widow Nott spat blood as she doubled over Holly's forearm. When Holly stepped back from her strike, Mrs. Nott collapsed onto the floor at Holly's feet. She strained past her intense pain to look up at her assailant.

Holly gave a derisive snort. "'Desperate' would be the look in your eyes, bitch. Get out of my house."

"Th-the [cough] Dark L-lord will-"

"Oh, do you work for him? And here I was going to let you live." Holly then reached down to retrieve Mrs. Nott's wand from the tile floor.

Mrs. Nott coughed up some more blood, and held up her hands. "No, WAIT! I'm not- I'm no Death Eater!"

"Perhaps not, but you're close enough to them to know he's alive. Seeing as this is just me settling an old injustice, I won't provoke anybody too much. Don't be confused, though- this was between Houses Potter and Nott. Be sure not to lie about why I'm here. He'll know."

From between her blood-stained teeth, she spat out, "You'll pay for this!"

"Good idea. Mrs. Nott, please send my regards to your dear friend Cissy. I'll send your belongings on to her after I've had Clinker do an inventory." Holly strode over to the fireplace. She lit the fire with a gesture and tossed in a handful of powder from the largest bowl, turning the flames green. "_Malfoy Manor- Narcissa Malfoy_."

A ghostly face appeared in the flames. "Thalia? Why are you Floo-ing so early? Run out of Rye, have you?"

Holly teased in a childish voice, "Cissy, can Thalia come over to play?"

"Oh, Merlin. It's Evans."

The vaporous face of Narcissa Malfoy disappeared from the flames. At Holly's urging, Mrs. Nott crawled across the tiles forming the crest of the House of Potter, dripping blood from her mouth and holding her ribs together as she moved.

"On your way, Thalia. If I see Theo..."

The witch turned up her face, giving Holly a fearful look.

"... I'll send him along."

The witch nodded and stumbled her way into the flames, disappearing from the room. Holly tossed Mrs. Nott's wand through as well, and the fire flashed dead a second later.

Clinker looked at Holly with a deep frown.

Holly scoffed. "What? They stole my home. I stole it back. Would you rather I had been kinder?"

"My Lady, Clinker would like to see the House of Potter flourishing once more. That will not happen if the Lady is going out of her way to make enemies!"

"Alright. I'll do this next part the nice way."

"Yes, my Lady. Shall Clinker retrieve Master Nott from the pond?"

"Can he swim?"

"Not while asleep."

"Wow. He must have kicked you a lot. Bring him here, then."

Clinker moved to disappear, but Holly interrupted him. "Wait! Hang on. Why is it that all the pureblood families physically abuse their elves?"

Clinker halted his departure to look up at Holly with a mixture of confusion and panic. "My Lady?"

"I mean it. Barty Crouch Sr. treats Winky like a badly trained dog, but she still loves him in much the same role. Even my adoptive father Sirius kicks his family's elf when he can catch him, though to be fair Kreacher's a nasty old bugger. Why? What do you all do that annoys them so?"

"My Lady, Clinker is liking to being honest, but it will mean the end of Clinker's service to the House."

"Huh. Dobby's not bound like you are- would he be able to answer?"

"Clinker emphatically hopes not, but Dobby is head-broken. If Dobby answers, please, never tell Clinker of it. Shall Theodore be retrieved, now?"

"Have at it." Once Clinker clinked away, Holly called out, "Dobby!"

A very short man in a spiffy black waistcoat and slacks appeared. "Bobby Evanson, as requested!"

"Right. Why do- ?"

The very short man held out his hand, palm up. "Give me a Galleon?"

Holly scowled but reached into her waist pocket and drew out a gold coin. She handed it to her en-Glamoured elf and he proceeded to eat the coin. A shiver ran up his spine and the resulting evil grin on his face gave Holly a moment's pause.

'Bobby's' face returned to a pleasant and humble smile. He then said, "Because we deserve it. We betrayed a trust, and now must serve our penance. Also, House-elves are not hard-working by nature. We lose respect when serving those who are lazy. When that happens, we get... difficult." He shook his finger as his voice reverted to the more common House-elf style of mangled English. "We's then must be being beaten to make doing our jobses even a half of right."

"So, you, Clinker and Winky all like me because..."

He replied, "You are a very hard-working witch. Elves are also impressed with the Headmaster Dumbledore, the Mad Granger and Professor McGonakitty. Keep up the good, hard work, my Lady. And tell no one of what I just said. No one. Not any. Not a single or in groups."

"Alright, 'Mr. Evanson'. I'll keep it secret. How's Mr. Pink doing?"

"He was just splendid up until an hour ago."

"What happened?"

"The Dumbledore brought Paddy's non-wife and children to visit. Things have been very loud, ever since. Is there anything else I can do for you, rather than go back?"

"No, but Hermione's sunbathing, so she might-"

The snap of his disappearance nearly popped Holly's eardrum.

_**~o~**_

* * *

It was notable that the other elf did not reappear until Dobby had been gone for a full minute. When Clinker reappeared, Theo Nott was with him. The young wizard looked like he had slept in his robes, no doubt from going through a speed-drying process of some sort. Holly chose to sit with him in the purple drawing room just beyond the entrance hall.

"Theo, I'd like to do this legally. When the probate on your father's death is complete, this house will be yours. The only thing is... it isn't, really. Legal documents covering ownership of the house and grounds still remain in the Potter vault. This place was illegally auctioned off to cover a theoretical debt which still hasn't come due. All I'd like you to do is take a payoff and sign a document setting the place back into my care until the original contracts can be sorted out."

"And then what?"

"And then you leave. If I survive long enough for the goblin contracts to come due, we'll settle that then."

"But where will we live?"

Holly gave him an irritated scowl. "There's only the two of you- I'm sure you can find a rowhouse to suit your needs."

"How much, then?"

"Forty-one hundred and forty-six Galleons."

Theo scoffed loudly. "For this whole estate?"

"That's twice what your father paid. Exactly twice."

He sat back at that. After a moment he said, "The Ministry will drag you out of here in a few days. I don't see why I should do anything but wait."

"Let me sweeten the deal, then. Same official paperwork to keep the Ministry at bay, but you also get a thousand Galleons for yourself, all on your lonesome."

Theo scoffed again.

"In coin. If you can hide it, no one can take it from you. Not your mother, not the Malfoys, not the Dark Lord. You're in Garvin's 'Magical Society' class; how long could you live, quietly and carefully, on such a sum?"

The light of understanding (or avarice) crossed his face, and he leaned forward. "Gimme three thousand."

"Done." Holly extended her hand to seal the bargain.

Theo slumped. "Damnit. I should have gone for five." He shook her hand.

Holly replied, "You should have asked for twenty and negotiated down, but I understand. You're new at this. I'll give you another thousand now if you promise to do me a huge favour."

"What's the favour?"

"I dunno yet. I'll think of something non-life-threatening and have Clinker let you know."

"No way."

"Good- you're learning." She stood up, prompting him to do so as well. "I'll come back shortly with the gold and contract. Please, don't try to set up traps or call in the Malfoys or something. If I have to fight my way in, I'll kill people to do so."

Now able to loom over her, Theo recovered a little courage. He challenged her, "Would you really?"

Holly stood back, looked up and stared at Theo. She kept staring, considering.

When Theo finally looked away, intimidated, she replied, "At the risk of alienating you further, I'll confess; the others died in an explosion, but I caved in Aristotle's head with a sharp rock."

He glared at her, but Holly growled back, "Don't get all righteous, now! I remember hearing how disgusted you were with your old man in Slytherin common room conversations this past year. I did you a favour."

Theo stewed for a minute before conceding, "He was nearly eighty and my mum is less than half that. He used to make her demonstrate their bedroom technique for me- called it 'educational'. So yeah. I guess you did 'do me a favour'. Doesn't mean I like you."

Holly smiled. "Of course not. That's why people write contracts."

Somehow, this was reassuring to Theo, and he walked her back to the Floo with all courtesy.

When Holly returned an hour later, he was even more pleased to find that the gold and contract also came with several fine cuts of top round.

Holly said, "I had to visit the butcher anyway," though that didn't seem to really explain anything for Theo.

_**~[]~**_

* * *

_**Resettlement Mambo**_

Still 20th, July 1995, only later.

Holly used the Floo to reach Grimmauld Place. Her sudden appearance caught Molly Weasley by surprise- when Holly finished spinning in to collide with the kitchen table, she looked up to see the matron half-covered in flour and juggling to catch her wand.

Holly raised her hands to surrender, waiting in this position until Molly had finally gotten her wand back in hand and pointed the right direction.

"Prove you're Holly!"

"Do you think Percy would have turned out more friendly if you had turned him into a quaffle on occasion, too?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed in relief. "Thank you, dear." After a moment she added, "Y'know, that's a good question. By the time the twins were born Bill was nearly to Hogwarts, and he's always had a talent for transfiguration. Perhaps he was using the twins for experimentation. My Percy has always seemed a little more... rigid, than the rest."

"Where is everyone?"

"Cleaning out the doxies! My goodness, what an infestation. That elf Kreacher may talk like a superior little toady, but he's a VERY POOR HOUSEKEEPER!"

Said elf screeched from his hiding place amidst the cupboards but found that all he could yell were incongruous half-phrases. "Mud-family! Blood... walkers! My Lady would never allow such... turtle-matches... AIGHH!" The elf popped away in frustration.

"Nifty curse. Sirius' work?"

"Bill's, actually. Have you time to stay for supper, dear?"

"Actually, I'm here to take everyone someplace different. I can trust you, can't I?"

_**~o~**_

* * *

The next day around tea-time, Holly waited in the sitting area (or sat in the waiting area- either way) by the Floo-connected fireplace in the entrance hall at Potter Manor. She was sipping tea when Dumbledore arrived in a flash of green fire. He walked out with no more concern than if he had strode in from the dining room. Holly gave him a jealous look for that.

Dumbledore smiled and held up a folded piece of white paper. "Miss Evans. An unfamiliar owl brought me this typewritten note to come to 'the Kiln for Keystone Kops'. Why am I not surprised that you are the source?"

"Well, depending on which iteration of this hour you're experiencing, this could all be a review. Still- I didn't type the note; our secret-keeper did. I just provided the Underwood #5. Manual typewriters are just as good as quills for enchanted notes, I guess. Hermione's considering bringing one with her this year."

"Where has the Headquarters for the Order gone?"

"It's once more under Fidelius protection, only this time the access is under my control. The Heart of the House of Black is no longer available for large parties or conferences. You can meet here at the Kiln."

"Who is your secret keeper?"

"Rude much? You may as well ask what Hermione's favorite position is, because you seem to forget that we're not friends."

"Then why should we allow you to host our secret organization?"

"One- because you won't use Hogwarts. Two- because you can't have the old one back. Three- because this place is just as useful and has nothing of value to lose- everything that wasn't magically limited to family members has already been sold off by the Notts. Four- because I'll be here; your people can keep an eye on me for you and on my baby for me. And five- because I've made everyone happy and you'll look like a distrustful and selfish Scrooge if you make them leave."

Dumbledore paused in thought, and then asked, "Am I to understand that you will be living here?"

"It's my house. Of course I will. Mostly."

"Then, may I finally meet your baby?"

Holly stared at the old man for a moment. His kind-hearted expression really told her nothing of his intentions.

"Yes, but let me just say that, for the fifth year running, you're freaking me out, sir."

_**~[]~**_

* * *

**The Park Bench Dare**

28th July, 1995

Holly had been preparing for weeks to do this, but the key to success was to act nonchalant. For the last three days she had placed herself out in the open, hoping to reel in a very specific shark. Her controlled anxiety was becoming tiring. Also, she'd read four bodice-ripper novels to no particular inspiration.

"I tell ya, Chrys. These girls act like real spitfires until Baron Earl of Dukeny gives them a 'But no, I shouldn't...', and then they're all 'How fast can I get him to rip off my clothing while still making it look like I'm offended?' They're a bunch of Victorian cock-teases, every one."

The toddler gurgled and waved a tuft of grass around in reply.

It was a sunny day in July, so seeing a young mother in light clothing wearing deep green sunglasses and sitting on a park bench with her baby wouldn't surprise anyone in Godric's Hollow. And it didn't- Bruce the postman nodded to Holly as he passed by, earning a smile and a nod in return. Another pair of girls crossed from the cafe, heading back to their jobs in the small accounting firm above the garden supply shop. Holly saw them but continued reading from her latest lust-in-corsets novel while Chrysalis crawled around on the grass, investigating the world a handful at a time.

From just near her head, Holly heard a disturbing whisper. "You have a lovely baby, Miss Evans."

_'Finally,'_ she thought.

Holly turned slowly to look behind her, but no one seemed near enough to have been the source of the voice. She sighed. "You and Albus have an unerring talent for being creepy, particularly about that. If a toddler with bug-breath and covered in grass-stains is your turn-on, I'm going to heave, right now."

The voice returned, this time from her right side. "Ever the biting wit, Lily."

"Devo, since I'm not suddenly dead, I can only assume you're here to taunt me, maybe make a threat about the Notts' former house that they can't remember, but I don't see the value. I'm still a non-aggressor in your conflict with Albus; I just needed to reclaim something that was mine. It got easier to justify when your crew decided to harass me in front of the Wizengamot, I just was waiting to see if you'd apologize for it. You didn't, so I retook my legacy by force and coercion. No one died. No one new, anyway."

"And so we arrive, so hastily, at the purpose of my visit. Young people- they have no sense of manners. Very well then, I shall speak simply. I have something else of yours that you might want returned."

"You have a number of things of mine, but if I can't keep track of my toys, it's only fair that I lose them. Or was this a let's-make-a-deal thing?"

The shifting source of the voice moved above Holly's head. "That's it exactly. Let us make a deal."

"Sorry. If there's one thing I've learned from the goblins, it's that it's pointless to negotiate with disembodied spirits."

Smoke coalesced in front of her, forming into a tall man with wavy black hair and a quite attractive smile. The man was wearing a black business suit with a distractingly shiny green tie. Red eyes glared at her but soon cooled to an amber color that was a bit more natural-seeming.

"Is this better?"

Holly shut her eyes but smiled. "Hello, Devo."

The Dark Lord paused, then commented, "I suppose that's less insulting than anything else I've been misnamed."

"You-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is more of a mouthful than I have energy to waste. Have a seat. You want some apple juice?"

The dashing Mr. Riddle took a seat to her right on the bench. "Ehh, no. No, thank you."

"Oh, good. Hospitality has been fulfilled. What's the deal?" Feeling him sit down beside her, Holly opened her eyes but kept staring forward. She chose an oak across the park to focus on.

Riddle watched her closely. "Excuse me for not answering just yet, Miss Evans. I must know something first; why are you so calm?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

The attractive man smiled. "When the people who meet me know who I am, they tend to tremble. You, who have already witnessed my power, would seem doubly likely to act fearful in my presence. Yet here you sit, no more agitated than if I were the greengrocer."

"Annoys you, does it?"

"A little."

"Mission accomplished. What do you have for me?"

"An apology."

"Really."

"Yes. You see, I had been living in a version of Azkaban of my own making for over a decade. I finally arranged to regain life as a mangled semblance of myself little more than a year ago, only to suffer frequent bouts of intense burning pain. Each episode was associated with some very vulgar and erotic exhortations, echoing through my mind in your voice. You must understand; I'm only now feeling at all... human. So, I apologise. If you consider what I have been through, perhaps you could find it in your heart to forgive my rage."

"Forgive it? You weren't exactly walking in new territory, there." Holly idly noted that the oak tree needed a good pruning.

"I am ever surrounded by ambitious men, for whom I must present an unflagging aura of power. Such a life can be... isolating. Lonely. In such circumstances, a person can become quite desperate to protect themselves, leading to greater and more extreme acts to reinforce that authority. Have you never done something unethical to another, to protect your own interests? Don't bother denying it- we both know that you have."

He eased forward slightly, leaning one arm on the back of the bench to comfortably face her. "It is symmetries like this that draw us together. We both rail against the flawed structures meant to hold us back. It comes from having similar experiences in our development. Your courage and cunning have... intrigued me, as well. I must admit to a kind of affection for you. It's a feeling I scarcely recognised, given how rarely I've felt anything towards another."

Holly continued to stare forward rather than meet his eyes. She whispered, "It sounds like there may be a spark of humanity in you, after all."

His voice softened as well. "Do you know why I won't allow anyone to call me 'Voldemort'?"

Holly leaned back on the bench, stretching her arms out above her head and arching her chest upwards. She relaxed from her extension and replied, "Machiavelli had some notions on the value of fear over love in holding authority."

"Yes, I am familiar with the work, but the truth is much more personal. I find the name... embarrassing. I devised it when I was still at Hogwarts, and the air of adolescent pretension is obvious. Albus knows this, and he uses it every time we meet in an attempt to humble me once more."

"He has that habit."

"You have felt a similar sting. What does he call you?"

"Harry. No matter how I appear, it's always 'Harry, my boy...' At some point I'm hoping it occurs to him how pedophiliac that makes him appear, the mincer. You'd think a pair of D-cups like mine would provide a sufficient reminder."

The man took a momentary glance at Holly's chest, making a non-committal 'hmm' before returning his gaze to her face. Still, Holly faced forward as if blind or speaking to the air.

He continued, "So, you have no love for the old man, I take it? You also know of his perversion. I was once commanded to his bed, in exchange for his personal tutelage. I swallowed... my pride to gain some of his secrets and insights. But in the end, he fell in my estimation. There is a wide chasm between what he presents to the world as a model of virtue and the amoral actions he's taken to gain that position. I felt betrayed. Was it the same for you?"

Holly nodded, adding, "You've read my journal- Dumbledore's influence on my life has been almost universally poisonous."

"I'm sorry for that- for reading your journal, I mean, but having you escape me that evening made understanding you... very important to me."

"You wrote it yourself- it was a mistake that I already had acknowledged was foolish."

"Miss Evans, I feel that I owe you more than an apology. I'd like to return your things, right here and now. All I ask-"

Holly cackled. "Devo, it's not an offer of contrition if you add a requirement."

"All... I... ask... is that you remain as you are; a non-combatant. I made an error in not simply accepting your offer in the graveyard, but as I said, I was nearly driven mad for all that I had suffered recently."

The man made a flourishing gesture with his wand and a small chest of oriental design appeared, summoned from be-_Vanish_-ment, Holly supposed.

Riddle leaned down and opened the box. He lifted out one of four wands within and offered it to her.

She looked down at the familiar holly wand held forth in his hand, and asked, "You want me in a non-hostile position, so you hand me a weapon?"

"So that you may be able to defend yourself properly. Perhaps now you will feel less threatened."

She accepted the wand and stared down at it, lying in her hand on her lap. It was almost like seeing a dead friend resurrected. Holly smiled a little.

Riddle noticed. He added, "All that you were carrying when you came to the ceremony has been placed in this box. I even put in the remains of your journal, as proof of its destruction. It was an interesting artifact. I have included one of my own, so that we may converse in private, away from the interference and scrutiny of others."

"You've created a linked journal so that we can send each other private messages? Whatever for?"

"It's as I said- you intrigue me. I have much to share with one who can truly appreciate the secrets I have uncovered in my travels. You owe no allegiance to our former Professor-"

Holly scoffed and went back to staring across the park, her expression surly.

Riddle's voice tightened in a challenge. "Or are you still under his thumb, only allowed to stay where he permits and speak to whom he approves? Do you dare to exceed his control? All I wish is a dialogue with one who hasn't already condemned me as a lost soul. He would forbid it, I'm sure. There's always the threat that I know more secrets about him than he wishes known."

Holly was quiet for a moment, and then replied somewhat uncertainly, "There was supposed to be a... deal in there, somewhere."

"Yes. I want this intercourse with you, but I can't risk so much without protecting myself. Would you take a vow to keep secret what we discuss, and to remain a non-combatant, so long as you and those you value are kept out of the conflict as well?"

Holly tilted her head in consideration.

"I... I'm leaning towards a 'yes'. Answer an idle question first?"

The man smiled. "I will, if you will."

"Fair enough. What do you think about the prophecy?"

"I feel it has been fulfilled. Your role in our conflict seems complete. Far be it for me to tempt Fate by insisting there be a greater meaning."

"We go forward with a clean slate, then."

"Yes. Now for my question; normally you cannot see me, but I have made myself visible for your benefit. How do I look? I'm not... unattractive to you, am I?"

Holly turned to face Tom, giving his current form an up and down ogle. She looked up to his face and smiled. "Not bad. It's a tasty muffin you've made of yourse-"

His gaze penetrated the shading of her sunglasses and he plundered through her mind without resistance.

All he could hear in her thoughts were some squeaks and chitters. He pulled out to look the witch in the face, his own expression showing his confusion. "What are you?"

Holly grinned and tossed the wand in her lap over her shoulder with a shrug. "Not here. _Merry Christmas!_"

He heard a quiet 'ping' sound and, sensing magic being released, reflexively transmuted into black smoke. That wasn't enough to prevent the fiery explosion of Holly's keyword-activated trap from consuming his vaporous form, once more tearing his soul from his body.

The spirit of Tom Riddle fought the force drawing him back to his most recent soul jar, trying to linger long enough to see the effect of this trap on Holly and her child. Being partly in the spirit world, he saw the wisps of a pair of hedgehogs escape into the ether- a mother and child, as he had detected. Just not humans ones, as he had assumed.

_**~o~**_

Holly's mind settled back into her body and she smiled. She had seen Riddle possess people in her nightmares, but she was still proud with herself. Overshadowing a transfigured mammal for the past few days of picnics had been... interesting. (The baby hedgehog playing Chrys was just as confused by its human body as any infant, so its behavior had been left unchanged.)

She sat up from her lotus posture to look through the spyglass on her deck. Using a special rose-tinted filter, Holly could see the last wisps of Riddle's spirit being drawn away from the park bench, or what was left of it after her home-made Erumpent Horn grenade had detonated.

"Dobby!"

A short, sandy-haired man appeared with a 'pop'. "Yah, boss?"

She pointed towards the park. "Get the box and see if my wand has survived. Look around for his, too. Use precautions."

The house elf's Glamour-covered face spread into a grin. He pulled out a pair of latex gloves and put them on, exaggerating the stretch and snap before giving Holly a wink and popping away.

Holly pointed towards the round coffee table and said, "Newt, I need a protection and isolation circle, at least two feet diameter." The ink lizard popped out of her eyesocket and slid down her arm to start scribing on the table. When she finished a few minutes later, Holly cut her thumb and bled onto the closing rune.

Dobby returned with the box and two slightly-singed wands, placing them in the center of the protection circle Newt had just drawn. He disappeared again, no doubt to return to his telly shows at Bathilda Bagshot's house.

Holly knelt down and invoked the circle. Newt crawled back up her arm and resituated into Holly's eyesocket.

_'Aww! Mum, look at Chrys- she's doing it again!'_

Holly then looked back at the chaise where Chrysalis was ably consuming cold noodles from a shallow bowl. Almost a tenth of them were making it into her mouth. The rest were strewn across her head and shoulders; either to attempt eating with her ears or for practice applying camouflage, she surmised.

"Oh no! It's the Mayday sea monster!"

"Gabba, gabba, BOOOM!"

She grabbed up Natalia's wizard camera from the glass end table and took a picture.

(Click-_poof_!)

Holly gave her daughter an exaggerated nod. "I think I may have upset Mr. Devo, again. What do you think, Chryssy?"

The baby swung her arms around, flinging noodles while chanting, "Booom! Booooooom!"

"You are so photogenic today!"

(Click-_poof_!)

She heard Newt gasp in her mind, and caught the slightest reflection of red as it shined from Chrys' eyes. The baby began to cough and hack. Holly put the camera down and drew Natalia's hawthorn wand from her left sleeve, pointing it at her baby's head.

The baby spoke in a scratchy whisper. "(Hkkk). Now, mummy. Why would you threaten me, your own baby?"

A panic shot through her. "G-get the fuck out of my daughter, Devo!"

"Why? I like it here. Warm and safe. Mummy can let me suckle on her breasts and I'll be happy forever."

"I mean it! I'll destroy you!"

"I don't think so. I think you will give me _anything_ I ask. Right now, that is a vow. For the life of your child, you shall swear to serve me!"

Holly's expression grew fierce but she stepped back to the edge of the deck, giving her a few yards distance from her possessed child. "Last warning. Get out. You've already been torn from a living body. I kill you now and it might do the job forever."

Newt whispered a warning in her mind, '_Mum, I'm really not sure what'll happen if you do that! Are you?_'

Riddle's voice raged out of her baby's mouth. "Do it, then! Destroy me, if you believe you can. I shall never die. Deny me now and I shall haunt you throughout your miserable life, no matter where you hide. For all the pain that you have caused me, I shall ruin every good thing that you've known. You shall beg for death. Now, disarm and get on your knees, or the baby dies! Right now!"

Holly paled. She snarled out a quick grunt of frustration and then tossed her borrowed wand to the deck floor. At her baby's direction, she dropped to her knees and shuffled forward, reaching out to grab Chrys' little hand. It was Riddle who gripped her fingers tight enough to draw out a cry of pain.

"Yes. I've been patient with you up until now, but you will not-"

Holly looked up with her one good eye aimed at Chrys' left and whispered '_Legilimens_'.

Within the baby's mind, two beings faced one another, recognisable to each other only by the 'flavour' of their overall thought pattern.

The male voice taunted, "Lilllyyyyyy."

The female one replied, "Tom."

"You cannot win on this battleground, either. I was born the world's greatest mind magus!"

Holly's mental avatar shifted focus to her baby's mind that was playing host to the more complex personalities. "Chryssy, honey? [Scene of Natalia and Holly making funny faces for her; DELIGHT]

The infant squealed in happiness. A wave of joy swept through her simple mind like a sunlit rain shower.

Tom Riddle screamed.

_**~o~**_

* * *

Holly watched as the vaporous spirit once more fled a body that wouldn't support it. She snatched up Nat's backup wand and cast, "_Purgatorio!_"

The wraith screeched and twisted in the jet of ethereal fire that enwrapped it. Holly kept the curse fueled by her rage, but added commentary.

"Lesson one, Lord fuck-brain; if love and joy causes you pain, stay out of a baby's mind. You sift an infant for a happy memory and her last feeding will produce a Patronus so powerful it'll look like it's carved from marble."

The wraith continued to scream and pulse in powerless agony. After a minute had passed, Holly added to her chastising.

"Lesson two; we witches get insane if you threaten our babies. I was considering a retributive strike against your followers, but I think this is as good as it can get, payback-wise. Why waste resources on the middle man when I can express my _feelings_ about you directly?"

The burning of the detached spirit caused it to twitch in a rapid series of convulsions. Holly kept up the torture, shifting grip and aim to keep the wraith within her power. Another minute passed before she spoke again.

"Lesson three; the words of destiny suggest that I'm your equal. You might want to consider that in your strategic calculations. You are dismissed!"

Holly let her spell cease- the spirit of Tom Riddle fled without a second's pause. It was just as well, since she was feeling faint from channeling so much focused anger.

Despite her exhaustion, she lurched forward to collect Chrys into her arms. The baby now screamed in discontent; fear, pain and confusion were all summed up in a lung-emptying wail. Holly wept at the beautiful annoyance of the sound, and held her baby tight.

"God, that was really stupid of me. I'm so sorry, Chrys." She kissed her baby on the temple and rocked her, cooing in her ear to calm her wailing.

Newt's thought-speech penetrated through the sound of Chrys' crying. '_Mum, how'd he get here?_'

'No idea. Right now, we're not safe.'

With her panic slightly calmed, Holly held Chrysanthemum close to her, concentrated and Disapparated.

_**~o~**_

* * *

That evening, Lucius Malfoy entered the ritual room deep within another man's house. The Dark Lord was reforming into his handsome guise once more, this time at the suffering of their latest young captive, a muggleborn witch 'rescued' from a bad fate in Knockturn Alley. Severus Snape was cleaning up the remains of his alchemical work while Wormtail was lying on his side, gasping in pain from sacrificing another pair of toes to the cause.

Once Lord Voldemort's reconstitution was complete, he growled at the bowing wizard.

"What is it, Lucius?"

"A package, my Lord. It has been checked for tampering, but I felt you might wish to inspect it for yourself."

Lucius held up a large fish, partly wrapped in newsprint. Stuck down the haddock's throat was Riddle's wand, along with a note in parchment. Riddle gazed at the package, his eyes flaring red.

"Read the note, Lucius. I sense no other magic at work."

Malfoy carefully extracted the note with two fingers, wincing throughout the process. He cleared his throat and then recited the contents in a very cultured and un-Holly-like tone.

_"Devo, _

_That wasn't a declaration of war- you were being punished. The next time you want to negotiate, keep out of others' heads. _

_I've returned your wand, since it wasn't mine to begin with. I also notice that you neglected to include __my__ invisibility cloak, substituting someone else's. I could tell because it stank of the stains of voyeurism. Perhaps you'll accept the obligation you now have to return mine, since I returned your happy boom stick without request or coercion. This note is what's left of the cloak you sent, transfigured._

_Ever not yours, _

_Hols"_

The Dark Lord sighed. "Well, Severus. Lucius has brought me my most prized possession, sheathed in a rotted fish. How do you think I should respond?"

"However you see fit, my Lord. As for responding to Miss Evans' missive, might I suggest that we take her at her word? Despite her considerable knowledge of our operations and techniques, acquired through the memories she suffered while under the influence of your... echo, she has made no movement towards leveraging that knowledge against us, outside of what one would expect of a protective mother. None of the wizards from the graveyard have been assaulted, or even legally harassed. This is consistent with my own experiences with the girl. She only attacks to defend."

"You admire her, do you Severus?"

"I acknowledge her cunning nature. No more, no less. If a snake lies in the sun shall we strike at it, or leave it to bask as it wishes? So long as her declaration of inaction truly remains in effect, she is of no real concern. She need only be watched."

Riddle gave him a pointed glare. "And you say, she is being watched? How is this possible, when even I cannot pinpoint her whereabouts?"

"She trusts those whom she should not. One weakness, best left idle to be exploited only when absolutely necessary, or its value shall be lost."

"And I should trust you, to trust your mole who is untrustworthy for her?"

Lucius held his breath, anticipating some pain for his friend. Snape merely cocked an eyebrow.

The Dark Lord smiled. "You never cease to amuse me, Severus. I charge you with this task; use your cunning to punish the witch in a way that will not provoke her overmuch. Do that and we shall otherwise leave her to motherhood for a time. Be interesting about it, Severus. I desire inspiration. Her fate, when I choose to deliver it, must be... satisfying. Historic. I look forward to your prelude."

"As you wish, my Lord."

Lucius regained his composure. "My Lord, perhaps some fae wine would aid in your recovery."

"A brilliant suggestion, my friend. Wormtail, see Mr. Carrow about your wounds and then join us in the billiards room. I wish to hear more about the Marauders, from outside of Severus' perspective."

Snape mumbled, "Oh, rapture."

Riddle smirked. "Now leave us. I wish to enjoy our captive. She's been so useful- I can't wait to thank her."

The three other wizards left the room with as much haste as they could without seeming cowardly. The witch's screams started before they made it to the door, and could still be heard through the walls even after the well-secured door had shut.

Wormtail limped off towards the staircase, but Lucius stopped Severus from heading for the billiards room with a hand to his arm. He drew close to whisper in his ear.

"I can't say what sort of feelings you may have for that Evans witch, and I will abide by our Lord's direction, but I am not done with her, either. Not until she begs forgiveness at my feet. Will you interfere, when I seek my justice against her?"

Professor Snape replied, "Why would I? Whether she is or is not humbled in your presence, it is of no consequence to me."

"Is it? From what our Lord has mentioned of her secrets, that witch is the continuation of your school-age obsession, Lily Evans. The Dark Lord calls her 'Lily' and he says he receives no argument. Are you certain of your feelings on this?"

Severus turned to look Lucius in the eyes with a cold stare. "Lily Evans is dead. If her spirit haunts Holly Black then they both should suffer and die for the abomination that they embody. I have no other feelings on the matter, beyond curiosity. When I enact her punishment, I think you will know my convictions."

Malfoy stepped away, giving Snape a mild nod.

Severus added, "Lucius. Think what you may of her, but she has proven herself capable. If you seek to revenge yourself on Holly Black, don't underestimate her. I'd hate to see arrogance become your downfall."

_**~[]~**_


	4. Housekeeping

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

**Author's Note**: the previous chapter has been edited slightly for flow and consistency. Since it's been awhile, you might want to re-read it anyway.

**The Spiral Path**

**Chapter 04**: Housekeeping

* * *

_**Summer Guests**_

_28th July, 1995 (still)  
_

Just beneath (or rather behind) the cliffs of Dover is the Ministry-controlled International Portkey Transfer Station. It was established in 1790, at a time when signaling across the Channel was necessary to coordinate the evacuation of the magical from the insanity of the French Revolution. As most magicals kept themselves clean as a habit, many were mistaken for nobility by the grimy, blood-thirsty mobs who yearned to feed the symbols of their discontent to Madame Guillotine.

The actual site is a magically-excavated cavern the size of an aircraft hangar. The floor is tiled in criss-crossing patterns of runes that enable the Station attendants to properly target departures and arrivals, which are displayed on a massive piece of slate along one wall. The schedule is updated by animated rods of chalk the size of bludger bats. They occasionally end up in brief bashing contests with each other and with the massive felt brushes that sweep the chalkdust from the board.

Hermione shivered. She was standing in the area marked for 'Receiving' in one of the Arrival locations in this large cave and noted that her peasant top and skirt weren't much proof against the chill below ground. Up above, the day had been beastly hot and the contrast gave her chills. Hermione had just managed to cast a Warming charm when her Hogwarts dorm-mate, Lavender Brown, entered the Arrival area through a door and let out a squeal that echoed throughout the cavern. The bubbly girl skipped towards her, gushing, "Oh, Hermione! What a lovely glow you've gotten!"

Hermione smiled back and gave Lavender a polite wave. "It's what I prefer to do most summers- tan and reflect."

Lavender rushed up and gave her a quick hug, which Hermione accepted stiffly. Lavender didn't seem to take much notice. "I'd say any decent girl should do that for the summer- I certainly try to." She posed for a moment to display her own tanning progress, looking like an oddly-arranged mannequin. She was wearing white shorts and a flowery babydoll top that made her already large chest even more prominent. "Well, maybe not the reflecting," she clarified. "Oh! I just wanted to say thanks for taking Padma off my hands this year."

"Off your hands?"

"Certainly! I mean, she's a dear and all, but I know she hates tagging along when Parvati and I go out to have fun, and Mum won't just let her read like she wants. I suppose that's what you'll be up to then- reading?"

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"And what about... ehm... how is Holly?"

"Holly is fine."

"Baby keeping her busy, then?"

Hermione gave her schoolmate a suspicious look. "Yes."

"I can hardly imagine her sitting idle, much less with a baby on the teat! I mean, honestly, would you see her as the mothering type?"

Hermione smirked and replied, "It's a more fitting role for her than you'd think."

She was thankfully saved from having to explain further when the Patil twins dropped into the square in front of them with their trunks, accompanied by a loud 'WHUMP-WHAP!'

Within seconds, Parvati had found her feet and was hugging Lavender, both screeching in joy at their reunion.

Hermione just smiled at Padma and offered her a hand up. She gestured towards the trunk tied shut with blue and bronze ribbon; "Shall I shrink that for you?"

"It would be a favour most appreciated, Hermione. Customs would not allow it until our arrival."

She swirled a short wand of black walnut, shrinking the luggage to the size of a candy bar.

Parvati and Lavender noticed the silent spellwork and goggled at her. Padma picked up the shrunken trunk and put it in a pocket of her robes. She then stepped forward to engage Hermione in a hug. The two other girls were again startled when Hermione Disapparated from the spot, taking Padma with her.

_**~o~**_

* * *

They arrived in front of an iron gate one might find at the entrance of a country manor, though Padma grew confused as all she saw beyond it was an empty field. Hermione handed her a type-written note, which she read. Padma then smiled in delight as a three-story stone manse covered in ivy seemed to emerge from the ground itself, the land nearby sprouting thickets of trees and a low stone wall to define its border around a dozen hilly acres.

Hermione led her through the gate. She then stepped back and gestured with a flourish. "Welcome to Potter Manor, or as we oft refer to it, the Kiln." The setting sun's fire reflected in the many windows, making the house's name seem even more appropriate.

Hermione moved to lead her up to the house, but Padma grabbed her hand and pulled her back into a hug. She whispered in Hermione's ear, "You have no idea just how happy I am to be here with you, and not at the Brown's."

Hermione whispered back, "I may have a notion."

Padma leaned out of their hug and then kissed Hermione full on the lips. After a startled pause, Hermione kissed her back.

When they ended their kiss a minute later, it was in reaction to a young man exclaiming from astride his broom, "Sauve-moi! Is there a gell in this country that is NOT lesbienne, hah?!"

Hermione scowled and gestured to the attractive black-haired teen. "Padma Patil, may I introduce Edouard Bara, son of Sirius Black. He and his sister Grace are staying with us while their mother Marguerite... settles things with Sirius."

Padma gave the young wizard a cold look and then offered him a handshake. "I am pleased to meet you," she said.

He reached down to give a single shake, finally dismounting. "Tell me in truth- am I going to meet any girls here that actually like men?"

Padma clasped her hands behind her back and offered, "I like men. Hermione likes men. Even Holly has been known to appreciate a man, if he is worthy. Should you meet such a man, please let us know."

"Well, there's Ron who's my new flying companion and... HEY!"

Hermione giggled and interceded, "Okay, Edouard. We shall try to keep any signs of affection from annoying you."

"Oh, don't mistake me; please kiss together, often. I'm just feeling like I'll be friends with my hand forever if I stay around here."

Padma scowled. "What a tragedy."

Hermione said, "Edouard, you and Grace will be going to Hogwarts in September, where you'll be rooming with others in your House. Perhaps now is the time for you and your hand to bond, while you still have the privacy."

Edouard gave Hermione an unkind gesture and then jumped back onto his broom, whisking off into the sky above the manor.

"He is coming to Hogwarts? The tragedy deepens," Padma grumped.

Hermione poked her in the side and then grasped her hand to lead her up the gravel drive.

As the witches strolled towards the house, Hermione explained, "Apparently, Sirius and Marguerite were only infrequent lovers, and when she bore him a daughter, she didn't tell him about it. Or rather, she was going to, but couldn't find him for a year. When they finally reconnected, Sirius seduced her again before she could bring up the topic and he was thrown into Azkaban soon after."

"So when you say 'settle things', you are referring to his lack of financial support during his incarceration?"

"Not exactly. Marguerite is a muggle. She was quite beside herself to end up with two magical children and no idea how to handle them. Thankfully, Grace is well-named, but Edouard is very... thirteen."

Padma considered and then said, "I imagine I would be quite upset, under those circumstances."

"Yes, well, anyone would be, but Ms. Bara is a very passionate woman-"

As they approached the entrance, one of the doors burst open to allow Sirius to stumble out, followed by a shiny metal candelabrum and several other fast-flung objects.

From within, a shrill voice sang out, "GET BACK HERE, PAFFOOT! YOU DON' GET TO AVOID ZIS!"

Sirius whirled around and gave Hermione a pleading look.

She shrugged and said, "Edouard's flying about. I don't think you'll find shelter out here."

"Oh, bloody brilliant," Sirius groused. "Remind me to hex Remus at the next meeting. He's the one that jinxed me from Apparating. Oh, and hello, Miss Patil. You look lovely as ever." The man then shifted form into a large black dog and raced off towards the low wall at the west edge of the property.

Padma shook her head. "Strange- though he seems familiar and the resemblance to his wanted poster is obvious, I do not think we have actually met before."

"He was at the Tournament, posing as Mr. Paddington Pink from LOM Enterprises."

"Ah. He did kiss my hand, before the Third Task. Did the Bara's also arrive today?"

Hermione smirked. "No, they've been here for almost two weeks. Marguerite is just _that_ upset."

_**~o~**_

* * *

Hermione brought Padma to her guest room and then unshrunk her trunk onto the stand at the foot of the bed. Padma gave the Victorian decor an appreciative look and smiled at Hermione. "A bed, a desk, a friend, and a view. It is like heaven."

"Wait until you see the libraries."

Padma smiled. "Plural?"

"The Potter family archive is open by invitation only, but worth just about any vow Holly might ask of you. I've already assured her that you would agree, so your invitation is on the side table, there. Just sign it and the instructions on how to enter will appear."

Padma snatched up the quill and signed the cardstock note. "Yes, about Holly..."

"Yes?"

Padma turned and stepped towards Hermione. "Since taking the Mark at the end of term, I had felt a longing to be in your company. The feeling abated when I left the country, but the moment we arrived in Dover, I wanted to be with you. I want your company, Hermione, and not Holly's."

"That is curious. You took the Mark from Natalia. If anything, I would've expected your desire for her to increase."

Padma stepped close enough to easily caress Hermione's bare arms, which she did. "That was my expectation as well, which made spending time surrounded by my family in Bangalore a good choice for the convalescence. I... I am NOT in love with you, my dear friend Hermione. I would like to... be with you, however. I believe this is worthy of deep and exhaustive... research."

Hermione blushed from the sultry look Padma was giving her and felt shivers from the soft hands that were gliding across her skin. She stuttered, "Uhh, w-well I'm sure we can be discreet. I mean, no one will be surprised if we spend a good amount of time together, as there are few around that think at our speed."

Padma leaned forward to whisper in Hermione's ear, "Who else is allowed in the private library?"

She shivered before replying, "You and I and Holly of course. Sirius, Professor Lupin, the house elves... and Natalia, though she normally only goes there to retrieve Holly for meals."

"I would like to go there with you," Padma emphasized. She leaned back to lock eyes with her friend, adding a rather insistent, "..._now_."

"Ehmm... isn't it the middle of the night by your clock?" Hermione quavered.

"I find myself quite energetic, despite the time differential."

Hermione gave Padma a weak smile, but then she scowled in thought.

"What is it?" Padma asked.

"I can tell that Holly's still in the library, but there's something wrong. I'll have to give you a rain cheque."

Padma let her hands slide off Hermione's arms as the witch moved towards the door. "I thought you said that there were house elves. Are you her caretaker as well?"

Hermione rounded on Padma. "She's scared, Padma. Can you think of anything inconsequential that might frighten her?"

"No. I apologise. I will settle in and await... your pleasure."

Hermione gave her a smile for the tease and grasped her hand with affection before leaving.

_**~o~**_

* * *

Holly sat in the study, staring at the single lit candle in the room. Chrys was asleep in her arms, her little baby lips still partly engaged with Holly's right breast. She held the child in a calm and secure embrace, but her mind was roiling.

Hermione opened the study door, startling her. Hearing her gasp, the taller witch whispered, "It's me. Just me."

They shared a look in the near darkness. Holly handed the baby up to Hermione so that she could put her into a nearby bassinet. She then clambered up to standing, straightening her cotton tank as she stood. Chrys got a kiss on the head, and Holly took an extra moment to whisper a prayer, then followed Hermione out of the small study/nursery. They walked along the second-floor shelves of the private library and out a hidden panel. The narrow passage let out through a dormer onto a Widow's Walk that crowned the west-facing roof of the manor.

Once outside, Hermione turned to confront her. "You were hiding and you were afraid. What happened?"

"I did something very stupid, very risky and mostly unproductive."

Hermione teased, "You'll have to be more specific-"

"I lured Riddle into town and blew him up, earlier this afternoon."

Her friend stood stunned for a moment before saying, "Oh."

They stood next to each other for a minute, breathing in the night air.

"This was while I was out running errands."

"Yah."

"I take it he's still-"

"Alive and kicking. He's sending me love letters via twinned journals, again. Says, 'Thanks for the fish.'"

"What fish?"

"I sent back his wand sheathed in a fish, along with an explanation of my actions, in hopes that it would restore a detente. I think it worked, but I'm thinking of buying and securing another safehouse, in case I'm wrong."

Hermione set her jaw. "Holly, if you want to die, I'm sure we could find a simpler and less painful way for you to do it."

"I wasn't at risk," Holly protested. "I had possessed a transfigured hedgehog and her kit to act as proxies for me and Chrys. He wasn't talking directly to me at all."

She'd earned Hermione's glare. "So... you corrupted a natural creature, took over its mind and then used this puppet to test the patience of the Dark Lord voted most likely to know more about dark magic than anyone, including you?"

"Yah. Took some work to do it, too. I'm short on Unicorn blood again."

Hermione threw her hands up and declared, "That's it. I quit."

"What?"

"You're a menace! I need my friend! I need my leader! I need the hero- not some fouled-up half-survivor on a vengeance kick. Barring that, I need you out of the way."

Holly gave her a scowl. "I know why I'm upset, but what's your-?"

"You said you wouldn't act alone anymore! You must've spent weeks working on this and didn't tell anyone. You are breaking the rules that you set, and I can only assume it's because you want someone to punish you! If you want to get out of the conflict, just say so."

Hermione's words cut too close to the truth, and the anger echoed some of her own. She warbled, "I want out!"

"Fine! Take your baby and your sex-crazed, pregnant fiancee and move away! Go to someplace warm and act like something resembling a family."

"Hermione, you know it's not that simple-"

"It's EXACTLY that simple. The easiest lie to tell is the truth- just give up. Run away. If you can't stand the notion of fleeing the field, make it seem intentional. In fact... if you were to get married, a honeymoon would be an obvious consequence."

Holly didn't expect that. "You _want_ me to marry Natalia?"

Hermione nodded, but her face betrayed a certain acceptance of defeat in doing so.

Holly's hand sought out her friend's and grasped it. "Hermione, what about you?"

"I'm not tired of the fight. I'm just getting into it, and I haven't anywhere near the pain and suffering to work through that you're carrying. If you stay around here, you'll get yourself and several other people killed, and you know how much that will upset me, particularly if I'm one of the victims. I love you, so... get the hell away from me until you're sorted. It makes me crazy when you act vulnerable."

Holly gave her a look of disbelief. "I'm not _acting_-"

"I know!" she raged.

"What're we going to do until I leave? Avoid each other?"

"Housecleaning, first. You, my dear, are a very messy hero."

Holly shrugged in contrition. "Let me help start the clean up, at least."

"I'd be insulted if you didn't."

Holly looked up at her face and recognised it as a threat more than a tease. She nodded and looked down at her toes that were poking past the iron railing. She grasped Hermione's hand again. "What's first?"

Hermione said nothing, waiting for Holly to turn and face her. When she did, Hermione's expression made clear that she would not appreciate humour on the coming topic.

"Confessions. You need to trust some people, or we won't get much of anything done."

Albus cleared his throat and said, "I couldn't agree more."

The two witches spun to face the tall wizard, both drawing wands in the process.

He raised his hands in surrender. "I come in peace and wish only to speak with Miss Evans. Can I bother you for some tea, though?"

Hermione relaxed and re-sheathed her wand. She turned to Holly and said, "I'll tell Clinker," and then receded back into the house.

Dumbledore conjured a pair of rattan chairs with short legs in the back, so that they would rest evenly against the roof's incline. They sat down, though Holly slid her chair forward so she could prop up her bare feet on the iron railing. That put Albus sitting behind and to her side- she really didn't want to have to look at him. Clinker appeared moments later with tea service on a floating tray and disappeared again with a 'clink' of his bottle-bottom glasses.

Holly took a few breaths in silence. Once she had her emotions in check, she asked, "You have something to say, sir?"

"Professor Snape is also here tonight. He has revealed to me the details of a very interesting meeting with Voldemort he attended just a few hours ago, one that we intend to share with the Order."

"Was Riddle human by the end of this meeting?"

"He was, though as I understand it there are two innocent victims who aren't alive because of it. So it was your doing, then?"

"I caught him in a trap. It's not my fault that he killed people to get a new body. How's that work anyway? He didn't need to kill anyone in the graveyard."

"That secret is not one Professor Snape is in a position to reveal. So, Miss Evans; are you or are you not involved in our conflict? Your recent activity seems very provocative, but if my ears don't deceive me, you are planning to leave for a time."

"I guess that depends on what Snape tells us about Riddle's intentions."

"What _Professor_ Snape has told me is that Tom has higher priorities than further antagonising you. At Professor Snape's recommendation, you are to be left alone."

"Just like that?"

"There was some mention of a punishment that Severus is meant to devise- a prank of some sort. Perhaps something to let you believe that he considers you of little consequence. What can you tell me of your confrontation?"

Holly thought for a moment before looking over her shoulder to scowl at Dumbledore. "I could tell you a hundred things, but I doubt you'd answer my related questions with any depth."

"Still the underlying mistrust, Miss Evans? Tell me- do you believe that I work for the betterment of our culture and humanity as a whole?"

After a moment's thought, she responded, "Yes."

"Then perhaps it would be better if you would let me do that. Your memory might reveal much more about our opponent than you could convey. It would be a gesture of trust, not unlike what Miss Granger was encouraging you to exhibit when I arrived."

"Fine," Holly grumbled. She turned in her chair, and then pulled a memory from her temple using only a glowing fingertip, dropping the luminous strand into her tea saucer.

Dumbledore pulled out an odd device that looked like an oversized silver cigarette lighter. With a click, a flap opened and the memory was sucked into the device. "Thank you."

"That's a nifty toy."

"Of my own design," he replied with a small smile of pride. Seeing Holly's sour expression, he slumped in his chair. "Have I offended you, again? Please- tell me how. I haven't been humbled for weeks."

"Sir, I'd love to trade insults with you, but I'm feeling particularly stupid, weak-willed and emotional at the moment. I'm terribly jealous of your skills at enchantment and artifice, and I'm mortified at how close I let Riddle get to winning, today. You have your concession. Leave me alone."

Albus stood and bowed. "I wish you a pleasant evening then, Miss Evans. Thank you again for your hospitality." He disapparated before Holly could see whether he was sincere or not.

_**~o~**_

* * *

The next night, Holly stood in front of the fireplace in the main library. Assembled in various chairs and sofas were most of the immediate Weasley family; the exceptions being Percy who now lived in London and Charlie who had returned to Romania. Hermione and Padma were also there, though they were concentrating on a shared scroll lying across the chess table in the back of the room.

To her right, Natalia was sitting on an end table, giving her a look of support and encouragement. Holly stepped forward in front of the mantelpiece and cleared her throat, prompting the various conversations to end.

"I imagine you're wondering why I wanted to talk to you all, tonight."

Ron said, "I'm just glad you waited until after supper, Hols."

She smiled at him and said, "I was thinking of you when I scheduled it that way, Ron. Now that I have your attention... I'm a little daunted. I need to confess a few things, because my enemies already know most of it, and I don't feel that you, my friends, should know less than them."

Molly Weasley interrupted, "Holly, if this is about the details of your... of the end of the Tournament, I'd rather-"

"No, Molly. It's not that, though I'm sure aspects of that will need to be explained at some point. Besides, I think Hermione gave you the less-gory highlights already, right?"

All but Mr. Weasley nodded solemnly. Mrs. Weasley gripped her husband's hand to let him know he would be told later.

"So. Here's the thing. I'm Harry Potter." She then concentrated and in a flash, Harry was standing in her place wearing simple grey robes.

They sat in silence, looking expectantly at Harry. He gave them a doubtful look.

"Doesn't this surprise you, even a little?"

The twins looked at each other and smirked. Fred then replied, "Not really, Hols... ehh, Harry. George and I, we've known about this since the champion selection. Ginny asked us for confirmation after the Yule Ball and Ron caught up after the Prophet started their smear campaign before the Second Task."

Ron nodded and said, "Made standing up for you the only right thing for me. Also made it easier to... y'know, talk about... things."

"Oh." Harry stepped back and reverted to being Holly. "Well, when did you find out, Bill?"

"When Professor Dumbledore brought me in for the Third Task, I watched you for the day. By the time you made the switch in front of the crowd, I was pretty sure."

"Molly?"

"First time they said in the Prophet that you were Harry's older sister, I knew things weren't cricket. When you stayed with us after losing Hedwig, I was sure. By the by, when you asked to go to the Lammas Fete at the Malfoys, well, I nearly had a stroke over what it would mean if _they_ had found out!"

Arthur added, "If it's any consolation, Holly, I wasn't aware of it until I had noticed Harry's conspicuous absence from your home here these past weeks."

"Oh." Holly paced for a second. "Well, is there anything you don't know or wanted to ask?"

Molly sat forward and said, "Yes, Holly. We have been pleased to be your guests and I wouldn't normally pry into someone's life when they've been so very generous-"

"What's the question?" she snapped.

"Exactly... who is your daughter's father?"

Holly stepped back in shock. "For all that I've been doing and everything, this is-?"

Ginny interrupted, "Holly, it's killing us and Hermione won't say. Please, whose is it?"

"Neville's."

A great cry and throwing out of hands erupted from all the Weasley's present. Subsequently, they all started fishing in their pockets and tossing money to Ginny, who was exhibiting some excellent Seeker skills in catching every coin in her drawstring purse.

Holly added over the cacophony, "You all know I'm in love with Natalia here, right?"

Mr. Weasley coughed a laugh and said, "A blind man could see how much you're in love, even if they hadn't heard the evidence of it as we have-"

"ARTHUR!"

"It's hardly a secret, Molly. Young people... I should say, young _adults_ have sex." He gave a faux glare at Holly and Natalia, adding, "Some more than most..."

Holly stared at them in disbelief. "Guys?! Honestly! Whose did you think it was, then?"

Ginny listed off, "Well, George said Ilya, Fred claimed it was Draco's-"

Holly roared, "He's gay!"

Fred protested, "On account of your escape from the hearing, Hols! Figured you had access while in Slytherin, plus all the dancing last year and... umm... well, clearly, I had the wrong idea."

She gave him a strong nod. "Yeah!"

Ginny continued, "Anyway, Ron bet on Seamus, Mum thought it might be Ron's, Dad said a muggle boy and Bill had his money on Cedric. Most of us actually thought Bill was going to win."

Ron added, "Yeah, I only said Seamus 'cause all the decent bets were taken, and it obviously wasn't Lee or Dean. By the way, Mum, thanks for the faith."

Molly sniffed and said, "It wouldn't be the worst result, though not a good one."

Holly goggled at them for bit.

Natalia snorted at Holly's disbelief and then asked, "Did Charlie bet? What'd he put in?"

Ginny shook her pouch to hear the coins clink together, and then replied, "He was dead certain it was Harry's, but then he doesn't know about Harry's secret identity. Charlie's right scared of you, nowadays."

Holly asked, "And Percy?"

Ginny blushed. "H-he wouldn't bet, but said he'd barely be surprised if it was his, given how hard it is to tell who anybody really is anymore. Your trial has really shaken his faith in the Ministry."

Holly gave Natalia a look. The metamorph's expression grew quite eager.

_**~[]~**_

* * *

_**Turncoats and Mercenaries**_

It was two days later that Holly sidelined Professor Snape as he was leaving an Order meeting. They adjourned to the drawing room near the entrance hall.

"What do you want, Miss Black?"

"That's Evans. I'd like to talk about that memory of Tom's revival that you shared with the Order."

"Spying on your guests? How... mature of you."

"I don't go to the meetings so that I'm not tempted to taunt Albus. As host, I'm entitled to watch."

"I have other places I would rather be. Why should I waste my time with this?"

"Maybe you have questions about how Riddle ended up in that circumstance."

"Perhaps," Snape drawled. After some consideration, he replied, "I might agree to such an exchange. Answer me this; would you have truly murdered your own daughter, if your gambit to end the Dark Lord's possession had failed?"

Holly paled. "Albus must have already shared with you the memory I gave him. I... I was preparing to do that. Whether I could have followed through... remains uncertain."

The dark man stared at her without expression, but Holly felt the weight of it. She made certain not to wilt.

He whispered, "What would you like to ask?"

"He seems more human this time, compared to the ritual in the graveyard."

"I am a much more accomplished alchemist than Mr. Pettigrew, I assure you."

Holly scowled. "That's not it- it's the source material, isn't it? That 'blood of the enemy' wasn't mine, so he came out less... monstrous."

"Really?" he challenged. "That is a _disturbing_ thought. Is that all you wished to ask?"

"Albus said that two people died because of this- why? Even in your memory, no one looks to be dead until Riddle gets his jollies... until after you'd left."

"Not all of his rituals are known to us. He asked for and was provided with two, whose lives were cut short due to your meddling. I can tell you nothing more about it."

"Oh," Holly grumped. "He seemed less violent than I would have expected, given that I had killed him that day."

"Yes. Almost as if he were expecting to be killed by you, wouldn't you say?"

Holly's mind raced. _He couldn't have known... but he probably would have guessed that it was a trap. Why deliberately trigger it?_

Newt interrupted the thought with, _'Snape is still sitting there, Mum.'_

_Oh, right. Thanks._ Holly redirected her focus to the professor. "Should I be worried about my punishment?"

"Yes."

"And it isn't just you saying 'I'm going to punish you so bad...' and hoping my own paranoia will do the job for you?"

"No. You will know it was no mere threat. We all must play our roles. Enjoy the... anticipation."

"Severus-"

He lurched forward and spat out, "YOU are not permitted to address me that way!"

Holly took a moment to glare back at the man. "If I could remember being Lily, would you treat me any differently?"

He scowled and said, "No, of course not. You would be the same infuriatingly sentimental waste of talent that allowed herself to be killed for the sake of the spawn of James Potter."

"Yes, but James is dead, by your arrangement. You've beaten him at that."

"Yes. He is dead, isn't he? And how does that make you feel?"

"Alive. Less than forgiving. You'll pardon me for asking a stupid question, but I feel I should also fulfill the obligations of_ my_ role."

"Speak up, then."

Holly sat back and made an exaggerated effort of acting affronted. "Just whose side are you on, anyway?!"

Snape stared at her for a moment, and then answered, "Yours, of course."

Holly squinted back in irritation. "Mmm- no. Not mine. My powers can't protect you from splinters, much less the rival players on the board."

"Yet, here I am, sharing key strategic information with you. Why else would I do that?"

"You want to get into this?"

"Please," he encouraged. "Do try to impress me with your acumen. Renew my faith in your talent, as it wavers so precipitously at this moment."

"You're here because you think it's funny. Leading along the biggest players around, using only the slim threads of information that you provide them gives you great giggles, and I can see why. For sure, you've been bored waiting a dozen years for play to resume, at least until I showed up. That's why you abuse the students. You've been frustrated with the lack of risk in your life and so now provoking and humiliating the weak is a dirty habit you can't quite seem to break."

He smiled, as much as he ever did. "One should enjoy their job or seek other employment. You think I'm cruel to students because I need to feed the hole of some emotional pain? No. They need to learn properly, and I delight in delivering their... tutelage. I've been trying to startle them awake! Very few have even an inkling of the powers available to them. Each of them has the opportunity to shape the world to their liking, if they would simply pay attention and use their brains for more than regurgitating gossip. Admit it; you agree with me."

Holly thought for a pause, and then replied, "I agree that you enjoy being cruel. I haven't decided on a philosophy in education, yet. You might say, I'm in the midst of a long-term study."

"Yeeesss," he sneered. "Sidelined for the sake of a mewling infant. Seeing you in full hermitage is not reassuring. I am surprised, in particular, that you haven't at least sought out those who did you such injury in that graveyard."

A shiver ran down her spine. She gave him a cool look. "Revenge is expensive. I'm conserving my resources."

"Oh, not vengeance; punishment for betrayal. Surely you wouldn't let anyone who had abetted your torture, one whom you might otherwise call 'ally', to simply be forgiven without so much as explaining themselves and asking for that clemency?"

Holly gave him a doubtful look. "Aside from Crouch Jr. and Albus, I pretty much hold myself responsible for being there."

"I thought so. Lucius indicated that your threat, given in between testimonies at your hearing, didn't mention him."

She winced in annoyance. "Who 'him'?"

"Why, only the most trusted of your _male_ confidants..." Snape paused to enunciate his taunt; "Mis-ter... For-tes-cue... ."

Holly slumped in her chair. Snape rose from his, giving Holly a perfunctory smirk.

He moved to leave and whispered as he strode past her, "Now who do you trust?"

_**~o~**_

* * *

It was Saturday morning. Jodi walked along Diagon Alley, though the various businesses hadn't opened their doors yet. She spent a moment looking into shop windows and giving a friendly smile to the few travelers that passed her going the other way, eventually arriving at Florean Fortescue's Iced Delights. Like for the other shops, she took a brief look into the windows, but in this case she applied a spell to the lock with her fingertips and stepped inside.

The bell rang at her entry, and Jodi cringed in frustration at not having thought to silence it. From behind the glass cases, she heard the proprietor call out a teasing admonition.

"Some children just can't wait, can they? Only a young person would insist that I serve them an hour earlier than my door is normally open." Florean finally stood up from his unseen task and got a look at Jodi. He muttered, "Oh, bloody Hell."

"Is that really the proper greeting for a loyal former employee?"

Mr. Fortescue recovered from his momentary panic and smiled. "Of course not. Welcome back, Jodi! Would you like a taste of your favorite snack? I just finished making some Praline Parfait..."

By that point, Jodi had reached the counter. She spat out a quiet response from behind her smile; "No poisons today, Florean. Strange Chocolate or nothing, I always say."

"It... is good to see you hale and hearty, my friend-"

"No! You don't get to call me friend! You were THERE!"

"Yes, I was," he sighed. "I'm surprised it's taken this long for you to realise it. Has motherhood robbed you of all that well-earned distrust?"

"Perhaps you'll recall that there were over two dozen of you... fuckers, and I was bereft of glasses. I did what I could to sift each of them to keep track, but that didn't do me any good for the rear entry set. Besides, heavily scrutinizing the circumstances of my utter humiliation by the Dark Lord is NOT how I'd choose to spend my Saturdays!"

"No, instead you're here, meeting with an enemy's bound minion who could easily confess your closest secrets, if he so chose. Please tell me you at least came armed?"

Jodi actually blushed. "I couldn't... I can't trust my wands."

Florean groaned.

She added, "Don't think that I can't do you harm! I've done quite well for myself without a focus. Just ask the Notts. Ask Riddle for that matter."

"He doesn't prefer to share his embarrassing encounters with us."

"Really? Then what does he share? Howabout you tell me about your last meeting with the man."

"No, I don't think I will. Besides, he and I really haven't chatted much since his return."

"That's what's got me really worried. He's read my journal at least up to the Lammas Fete. Any further and he'd know about you and I and the World Cup. Even without that, he'd know of our conversations out on the patio, there. How have you escaped being interrogated?"

"He doesn't suspect me of anything more than my usual antics. After all, I had demonstrated my eager participation at the meeting; I used you as a urinal."

"You're the one that pissed on me?!"

"Yes, I pissed on you!" he growled. "Would you rather I had spread your legs wide and plundered your abused anatomy with the others? Believe me; the notion did occupy my thoughts for two seconds before I made my decision." He gave her a cruel leer and added, "I don't suppose you're willing to accept an implied voucher?"

"Fuck you!"

"That was the notion."

Jodi yelled, "Eat me!" though she soon started to giggle at the obvious rejoinder she had set up.

"Also part of the proposition!" Florean replied, a genuine smile breaking through their confrontation.

Jodi slumped forward onto the table in laughter and Florean was overcome with a low staccato cackle. Their shared moment passed and Jodi sighed.

She said, "I knew it all along. You're a first-order pervert. Now, really. How is it that Riddle hasn't killed you for helping me?"

He looked away with a guilty expression, and then replied, "I readily shared some of your more obvious secrets, including the memory of some intimacies between us from last year's World Cup."

Jodi sat back and scoffed. "How does that work? We didn't... you didn't... did you?"

Florean dragged a meaningfully appreciative stare over her body for just a little too long for simple teasing. He then reassured her, "I created a scenario of taking your pleasure and erasing your memories afterward. That is the memory that he saw; to be more specific, he saw me with you as you were when you first arrived; not as the inestimable Jodi J. Burton." He finished the confession with a gesture toward his guest's current appearance.

She shook her head in doubt. "To get a believable memory, you'd either have to have a brilliantly vivid imagination or enact the scenario with an accomplice. Did you give some courtesan some Holly-Polyjuice?"

"I believe your unique situation interferes with that formula. I was assisted by your metamorphic amour."

Jodi's expression fell; she shifted in discomfort. "W-when was this?"

"While she was on assignment away from you, around the time of the second task of the Tournament." Florean rolled his eyes dramatically to emphasize his sarcasm. "February is always so slow for my business. I had to find _something_ to stimulate me or I might have died of boredom."

"Right. During the Tournament, you were bored. You must have had some... leverage to get that out of her."

"Please. She's a metamorph. One could merely suggest a perverse fancy and they would enact it if asked nicely enough."

He was lying. She knew it; he knew that she knew it; and she left it alone.

Jodi instead offered, "So, you heard through the grapevine (probably from me, now that I think on it) that Riddle was getting close to a comeback, realised that he and I would be at odds, and you covered for aiding me by creating a vivid memory of indulging your lust for me, 'just in case'. Along the way, you had to blackmail my lover into helping you around that little logistical problem of us never having had sex together. Soon afterwards, I was poisoned, so you had to dredge up a cure to make sure the trickery was worth the effort. Also, saving me might prove useful later on, like for giving me a reason to let you live long enough to provide this explanation today."

"That is a fair interpretation. One might alternately theorise that I knew the Dark Lord would return all along, and that I have been corrupting you from the moment we met, because I knew it would please my master that you and Dumbledore were at odds."

"Disturbingly, that one is more believable. Yet still- you fed me info on the Dark Mark; not just the public knowledge horror stories, but design-related specifics. You also enabled a number of my schemes at school, including a very almost-illegal dose of Felix Felicis for my dragon battles. Given all the time we've spent together, you might easily have collected some of my blood, particularly as you know that it's not a vampire's average vintage. You saved my life from the goblins' poison blade. Don't tell me- you did it all for the nookie?"

Mr. Fortescue took an extra moment to allow the phrasing to dance in his head. "That's catchy. Are you sure it's not that simple?"

Jodi stared back as he indulged in another shameless leer. "Never mind. Keep your secrets, just so long as you're keeping mine."

"Yes, about that- I had nothing to do with the Dark Lord meeting you in Godric's Hollow. There is no reason to believe he knows anything about that. I did _not_ betray you."

"No; I set that up. He has as much reason to believe we fought at some other house in town, rather than the Nautilus."

Florean leaned across the table to whisper, "Even amongst the trusted, we only know so much about his recent encounter with you. I know that you killed his new body again, as it prompted several abductions to serve for the re-embodiment ritual." He followed with a dainty golf-clap, "I must commend."

"Thank you. I set up the trap to see whether I was under surveillance and test how he'd react to an attractive lure. What I don't understand is this; his spirit followed me back to the Nautilus and possessed Chrys. My mind was already back in my body long enough to see the smoke clear, so I don't see it likely that he tracked me. Any ideas?"

"You were experimenting with wholesale possession? You are stupidly brave- the Dark Lord is highly accomplished in the Mind Arts- a natural beyond even the talents of Dumbledore. How he found you through a Fidelius... well, I'm afraid the only person alive who can answer that question is the man himself. Now that you acknowledge that I have not compromised your trust in me, I must ask- who amongst your fellowship is aware of my role in the protection of your home?"

"Winky, Dobby, Sirius, Natalia, and Hermione. Minerva might suspect, based upon your handwriting. That's it."

"Hol- ...ehmm Jodi..."

"Let's save the rest of the confessions for when our secrets don't mean anything anymore. Aside from mail-order ice cream, I want nothing more to do with you, and won't darken your door again as an obvious act of rejection. And Florean... if I fight Death Eaters, I won't be checking to see if you're my target. I won't expect you to show me any conspicuous mercy, either."

"How astute. I take it you aren't truly retired from the battlefield."

"I'm in retreat, while I shift strategies. It looks almost the same."

"Excellent. I hope to meet you anew, once our current roles have played out their usefulness. It gives me hope to think I may know your affection again, someday, for the first time." He pushed his chair back and they both rose from the table, returning to the counter. Florean took a moment to fill a quart container with ice cream and enspelled it not to melt.

He shifted to a more 'professional' tone. "Now, Miss Burton; would you like your job back for the rest of summer? It's been a brisk business this year!"

"No, thank you. I just wanted you to know that I might use you as a reference on my CV."

"I shall describe you as personable, respectful, hard-working and quite flirtatious. Also, I'd verify that you're not a virgin."

"Jerk."

"Not at all! I'd be assuring your employment. As described, you would be all that one could want from an attractive low-class half-blood, aside from you not being extremely gullible."

"Really. How far up in the Ministry could that get me?"

"Oh, at least to Undersecretary. Any appointment above that would require a public statement of support from your sponsor, and that'd be too good for someone like you."

"Halfblood or witch?"

"Witch, but not as you might assume- your youth and good looks would negate the value of anything you said. It's unfortunate- I'd pay a year's earnings to see you take a seat in the Wizengamot. The sheer chaos that any debate with you might induce would be worth the price of admission, twice over."

Jodi grinned in agreement. She turned to leave but stopped. After a moment she stepped up to the counter once more. "Florean..."

"Yes, Miss Burton?"

Jodi retrieved a trio of photographs from a robe pocket and handed them to the confectioner; two were of Chrysalis (one as an infant in Holly's arms and one of her wearing a plate-worth of cold noodles) and one of Holly, Hermione and Natalia sharing a laugh while eating breakfast in the solarium.

"For you. To remind you of those you are protecting. I really like my home and my family. I'd like to keep them."

He looked down at each of the mobile pictures, a new smile playing across his face as he stared at them in turn. When he looked up at Jodi, she was sure she could see a tear or two forming.

He grumbled, "You play dirty billiards, my friend. It warms the heart." He looked them over for one more moment and then tucked them safely into his robes. "Thank you very much."

She whispered back, "Thanks for saving my life."

He replied, "Thank you for not taking mine."

Once more Jodi turned to head for the door, but changed direction and walked around the counter to face Florean directly. She retrieved the barrette from her hair and reverted to appearing as Holly, frown and all.

He looked down at her with kind eyes.

Her swift kick into his groin caused them to cross. He expelled a pained breath and sank to the floor.

Holly stepped forward and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "If you're not my ally, there's no way I'd leave here without injuring you. Arm or leg?"

With a strained gasp, Florean said, "Leg."

Holly stomped down on his left knee, causing an immediate crunching sound followed by a manly scream from the victim. By the time Florean could open his eyes through the pain, it was Jodi who was exiting his shop through the back door.

_**~[]~**_

* * *

_**Negotiating for Territory**_

How hard is it to just get married to the one you love? Holly loves Natalia. She also loves Hermione and Neville. It's that last one that creates the problem. He'd already 'planted a flag', as it were. So, because Holly wanted to marry Natalia, she had to sort out that little problem about him having precedence, as father of her first (human) child. At least, that was what Hermione told her, Natalia agreed with and she admitted was true, fair and correct. That was why she was standing in the Longbottom's foyer.

Holly was debating the merits of her surprise visit, versus arranging for a meeting by sending a letter first, as she waited. When Neville shuffled into the room with his head bowed, Holly figured that she had made the wrong choice.

Neville walked up to stand in front of her. Despite being over a foot taller, the way he hung his head made it difficult for Holly to see his face. When he finally looked up enough to stare down at her, she could see that he appeared to be... ill.

He whispered, "Miss Evans, I hear that you are holding my child in your custody."

Holly scowled. "Yes, that's one way of putting it."

"What are your... uhhh... intentions?"

"My intentions? Nev-"

"Please, Miss Evans. If you... if you don't intend to... if... you won't-"

"'Miss EVANS'? Neville, I apologise for bringing you in late on this development in my life, but-"

"YOUR life?!"

Holly stepped back at the force of his sudden rage.

He continued, "You... you had my baby... OUR baby... and you think this is about _your_ life? How? How do you have the gall to-?"

Neville's purpling face and swinging arms demonstrated his frustration. Holly simply stood and waited while he finished his apoplectic dance. He ended by stomping out of the room, leaving her standing there.

After a minute, she mumbled, "Well this complicates matters."

Neville bellowed from down the hallway, "You're bloody well right, it's complicated!"

He rushed back in, once more waving his arms about and struggling to form a sentence. "You! With the... sarcasm and... oh, I should've known... and how did this all happen over THREE MONTHS?"

"Two months," Holly replied. "We had sex at the beginning of March. Chrysalis was born on the first of May."

Neville stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Holly, perplexed.

She explained, "I hadn't planned on seducing you to get a baby and in fact I would've preferred not to. But once I knew I was pregnant with your daughter, there was no way I _couldn't_ bring it to term. The problem was... the Tournament. I was heading for a confrontation and I couldn't guarantee that I was going to live through it, much less protect a half-formed baby, so I accelerated the process. Ergo... you're a father. Surprise."

"Yeah, I got that! What I don't get, what I don't _accept_, what I can hardly believe, is that you weren't the one to tell me. I heard about it through the BLOODY NEWSPAPER! And then! Then I asked everyone I could reach if they had heard who the father was, and the only one who would tell me anything was EFFING PROFESSOR SNAPE!"

Holly's guilty look faded into a steely focus. "Snape came here. He told you."

"He didn't just tell me, Holly. He proved it with family records from the Gryffindor common room library. I suppose I should thank you for giving her a name that honors my mother."

"That was the idea. What else did Snape say to you?"

"Would you shut up about Snape? This is about US!"

"No, it was about us, but now it's about politics and warfare. Neville; my lord Longbottom, I ask humbly and with all possible guilt for my heinous choices of which you are only partially aware, please forgive me. Allow me to bring you to our child. We can discuss what's really going on here, and you can choose what we're going to do about it."

"Umm... what? Why do we need to go somewhere else? Why can't you just bring her here?"

"Because I'm protecting our daughter from our enemies, in a location much more secure than this. Please, come with me."

"Holly..."

"Yes?"

"Wherever we're going, will you vow not to hurt me and let me leave with my daughter, if I say so?"

"No." Holly replied. She raised a glowing finger and said, "I vow to guarantee your safety and the safety of our child whenever your visit, to the best of my ability. For that reason alone, I won't let you take her from there. That's as much as I'll promise."

"Fine. I accept your vow."

Holly's finger flashed and she extended the hand to lead Neville back to the fireplace. "Let's go see our baby."

_**~o~**_

* * *

They travelled by Floo together. It was a tight fit, and Neville tried his best not to let on how much he was enjoying the close embrace, despite his anger at Holly.

After tumbling out into the entrance hall of Potter Manor, Holly led them into the drawing room. There, they found Hermione holding up a toddler in little coveralls and a pink undershirt. Both were making quiet happy noises as the baby bounced.

Holly stood and watched as Neville walked up and sat next to Hermione on the couch, his unblinking gaze set upon the shock of strawberry hair and the rosy-cheeked smile of his daughter. Hermione grinned at him as he shifted closer to her.

She gave him a side look and said, "She's happy to see you. Look Chryssy! Your daddy's here!"

"Dahh-dahh-dahh-dahh-daeeee!"

He stared agog. "She's so big!"

Holly teased, "Already, with the negative self-image talk?"

Neville gave her an impatient frown and then turned to Hermione. "I... uhhh... can I hold her?"

Hermione deflected his open arms for a moment to instruct him on the proper form and cautions, but Chrys climbed onto his lap with a fearless curiosity before Hermione was finished, and honked Neville's nose to reclaim his attention.

Neville spent the next hour ignoring anything aside from the actions of the youngest girl in the room.

_**~o~**_

* * *

Holly sat at the tea-room counter, gazing back through the opening into the drawing room. "She's like a trump card in bridge."

Hermione moved around behind her, gathering up tea service onto a tray. "He loves her. You can see it."

"Doesn't mean he'll forgive me."

"Doesn't mean he should, Holly. Why did you let this lie so long?"

Holly seethed and glared at her friend. "I. Was. Busy!"

Hermione answered, "Don't get testy with me! You could have handled this long before the Third Task, much less waiting weeks after the public announcement that you were a mother. The whole world beyond this house wonders whose baby this is, but still-"

Neville entered the small pantry/kitchen, his face once more locked in concentration on his anger. "Yeah, Holly. Tell us. Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Hermione nodded to them and tried to scoot out of the way, but Neville grabbed her arm. "No. Please stay. That elf Winky's watching the baby and I can't... she's... "

Hermione nodded in understanding and retook her seat on the stool across from Holly. "I'll stay, Neville."

Holly and Neville locked gazes once more. After a pause, Neville prodded, "So? Why did you do this to me?"

"Point of order, my cavalier- you did this to me. Or more accurately, we did this together. Why I chose to keep you out of it has to do with my life and the tragedy that follows in my wake. I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

"Your limitations! You weren't... and _aren't_... ready to be a parent. You just turned fifteen! You also don't realise how much trouble you've already had in trying to be a part of my life."

Hermione interjected, "Maybe you should correct that."

Neville said, "What?"

Holly countered, "Hermione, no. That's-"

And Hermione rounded, "Exactly what Neville deserves! He deserves all the truth and all that comes with it."

"I agree with Hermione," Neville added.

Holly turned to him and said, "That's because you don't know what she's suggesting. Hermione's not doing you any favours, here."

"Maybe, but I trust her judgment more than yours."

Holly scoffed. "Makes three of us. Okay. Neville, have a sit in that comfy chair over there. I'm going to unlock some memories."

Neville followed Holly's pointing hand back into the drawing room. Holly stopped at the door and turned to face Hermione as she trailed along.

"You think you're needed for this?"

"Neville said he wanted me there. Or were you hoping to divert his attention with a conveniently necessary ritual au naturale?"

Holly gave her one moment of guilt-ridden anger and then said, "Fine. Do me a decent and grab a chamberpot. The last time Neville got the undiluted truth, it made for a powerful emetic."

_**~o~**_

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Neville looked up from weeping.

"You're... Harry. And we... had sex together."

"Really good sex," Holly insisted, "but it really wasn't Harry. You and I were decidedly heterosexual from start to finish, including the outcome."

Hermione cackled, "Ooh. Bad pun."

"Stuff it, Granger."

Hermione shot up straight and admonished, "As a charter member of the 'Holly Evans collateral damage support group', I'd like to remind you that I'm not very much a Granger, these days. I am Hermione. Like Madonna or Cher, that's all I need."

"You forgot Liberace and Prince. You certainly have the voice to follow in their footsteps."

"The one's dead and the other has un-named himself. My list was well-chosen."

Neville grumped, "Would you two stop being cute! I'm having a bit of a hard time, here!"

Holly gave him an almost-genuine look of sympathy. "What can we do for you, Nev?"

"Tell me why you're telling me now," he replied.

"What?"

"You didn't know Snape had met with me. Why did you decide to tell me the truth now?"

Holly looked at her shoes for a moment before replying, "Well, I sorta have a fiancée."

Neville growled, "No... bloody... effing... way. No. I won't allow it."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't care if he's Merlin resurrected. You can't have my baby and marry some other bloke. I've already been humiliated enough!"

Holly smirked. "Well, you're in luck, because my betrothed is a witch."

This caught the young man short. "I... I... You don't do anything normal, do you?"

Both witches replied, "Point of pride, that."

He gestured between Holly and Hermione. "So... you two-"

Hermione shook her head as Holly responded, "No, Hermione is my best friend and a great love of my life, but I wish to give my heart to another. Her name is Natalia. She'll be home in a few hours, and I'll introduce you."

"Why her? Why not Hermione? Why not me?" Neville's hurt look joined with Hermione, who also faced her with a demanding need for an answer.

Holly stepped back and thought. After a moment's composition she said, "I love you both. I would love to spend my life with you and a few others for whom my affection is equally boundless. But Natalia is... delight, distilled into witchy form. What's more, I can trust her to take care of herself, whereas I will always be trying to protect you two from the world's horrors. Including me."

Neville turned to see Hermione's sad stare at Holly. A tear escaped her blinking, and Neville touched her arm in reassurance.

Hermione turned at the touch and nodded. "She's not wrong, Neville. I've never seen two people more inexplicably fitting to one another."

"How did you meet her?" Neville asked.

Holly replied, "She's a metamorphmagus. Professor McGonagall introduced us so that she could help me understand being both genders."

"And that's what makes it perfect. I understand." Neville then groused, "You won't mind if I hate her like she's spawned from Hell itself?"

"Hah! Good luck with that. I'll bet within an hour of meeting her that you'll be smiling, horny and ready to sign the marriage cert as a witness."

Neville countered, "Really? Want to make a bet of it?"

"Sure," Holly answered. "If I'm wrong, I'll sign over Chrys to you. If I'm right, we have your blessing and I'll keep Chrys safe here."

"You'd risk our baby's future on a bet?!"

"You act like I could lose this wager. The whole deal is dependent on your judgment call, and I still think I'll win."

"I am seriously outclassed here, aren't I?"

"Yup."

Neville turned to the other witch. "What do you think, Hermione? Will Holly's friend win me over despite my hating her and everything she represents?"

Hermione blushed deeply and then nodded, mumbling, "H-half an hour, at most."

_**~o~**_

* * *

It went like this;

Natalia arrived, saw that Neville was there and smiled. She strode up, ignored his offered hand and gave him a very warm and receptive kiss, with her arms drawing him against her and one hand threading through his hair. When she was done, she leaned back, looked into his eyes and said, "So, Neville-the-quite-long; will you be joining my harem now, or would you like to finish school first?"

Neville recovered from his epic snogging with a hysterical laugh that Natalia echoed so that he wouldn't feel embarrassed. She continued to hold him against her body, though.

After a few minutes he regained a measure of composure and nodded. "I... uhhh... I th-think I should finish school, don't you?"

With a dramatic sigh, she see-sawed her head and smiled again. "I would be honored to be a part of your family, and you a part of mine. Whatever you're _up_ for, Mr. Nev." She emphasized her meaning with a clutch to his bottom and then stepped back to give him his space.

"A-and you're an Auror?"

"Soon to be certified a Hit-wizard as well," Natalia added proudly.

Holly stepped up and kissed Natalia on the cheek, saying, "Oh! Congrats, love. Knew you could do it. Eight months early, isn't it?"

"Amelia pressed it through so that my Ministry access wouldn't end if Fudge's retributive termination actually held up. Should take the bite out of the effort, so he'll drop the matter. It's not like taking your testimony was against the rules, even if he found it inconvenient, eh?"

Neville looked at Holly, Hermione, Chrys sitting in Winky's arms and back to Natalia and at Holly once more. He finally figured out what had been bothering him since he got there. Holly was smiling.

"I concede."

_**~[]~**_

* * *

_**Mi Familia Loca**_

Holly opened the door to her bedroom to find Sirius was the cause of the quiet but insistent knocking.

"Hide me," he pleaded.

Holly stepped back to let her panicked father into the room. Closing the door, she wondered, "Have you pranked someone, or is this about your new secretary?"

Sirius nudged her aside and leaned his ear against the door. "Yeah- thanks for that. After all I've done for you, and you put Marguerite in a position to tell me what to do for three dozen hours a week!"

"Actually, that was Hermione's doing. I'm still trying to figure out why women named 'Marge' have a fascination with dogs. If it's not working for you, why not fire her?"

Sirius replied, "I'd be putting my life in my hands just to consider it. Besides, she's really quite goooooo-" The man lost coherence when he finally noticed how Holly and Natalia were dressed- both were wearing sleeveless sundresses and light sandals. The contrast with their normal rough-and-tumble clothes was so stark that Sirius simply stood speechless, watching their preparations. By this point Holly stood facing Natalia, where they were fiddling with each other's garb. He eventually sputtered out, "-duh."

Holly gave him a doubtful smirk and then turned to realign Nat's bra-strap to stay beneath the straps of her yellow with white polka-dots frock. "'Talia, perhaps you should explain for Padfoot's sake; why are we in dresses?"

Natalia replied, "It's to throw them off-guard. If you looked your typical hard-arse self, they'd be less-inclined to be accepting. Besides- you look hot!" For emphasis, she grasped both of Holly's breasts through the fabric and squeezed them upward. When she let go, they settled into a more provocative arrangement of cleavage. Holly and Sirius let out identical grunts of appreciation for the results and Natalia's technique.

Sirius found himself stuck on a thought; _'That apple-green halter dress which gathers so tightly at the waist would be very suitable for Holly or Marguerite, if either of them were.. y'know... domesticated. It's like she stepped out of Women's Country Home and Garden, circa 1977.' _

Holly mused, "I s'pose hot may be helpful, and I am lacking in my usual disturbing scars to explain. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts. So, how do you want to run this?"

Natalia spread her hands over the pleats of her dress again, checking that she wasn't exposing too much leg. She twisted her feet around in her off-white crocheted sandals, trying to find a comfortable stance. "You're asking me?"

"They're your parents, Natalia."

"Ahhh... we, uhhh... we show up and... I'll introduce you. Then we see how much they've been paying attention."

"So no plan at all, then. Why is it so hard for you to deal with your parents?"

"You know me- I don't typically yearn for order or discipline."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, whenever I'm with them... they make me do all the chaos-control, and then criticise me for making them behave. I hate it."

"So you're hoping I'll just swoop in and bully them into shape, is that it?"

"That'll be perfect! Thanks for this, Hols!"

"Hey now! I didn't-"

Natalia quickly grabbed Holly around the waist and Disapparated them.

Sirius snapped out of his reverie with their disappearance, finally finding his tongue. He said to the empty room, "Call me if you... need... help."

From beyond the door, a shrill voice rang out, "Siri? You in zere? You haff to sign anozzer seece contracts an' we haff a Portkey from Dover at dawn for ze meetin' in Costa Rica. Siri? Open zis door, foolish mutt. Jus' becuz you inna bedroom don' mean I don' mean ze bizness!"

He mumbled, "God save me from short feisty vixens."

"God is for muggles like me; He hass abandoned your sort. Come out an' face me, Padfut."

_**~o~**_

* * *

The two witches appeared in the midst of a pathway through some hedgerows of unkempt evergreens. Natalia grabbed Holly by the hand and dragged her along the path until they came to a weathered cottage with a large attached greenhouse and a screened porch cluttered to the rafters with piled up garden materials.

She turned to face Holly at the screen door. After an emotional look, she wrapped her lover in a hug and a kiss, giving her an enthusiastic smile. "I know this'll be great. Just be yerself, Hols. I've got your back."

"My back? Coward."

"But ya love me, right?"

"(Sigh.) Yes." Holly smiled with the admission.

Natalia kissed her again and then led them through the narrow path between the wreckage and into the kitchen. Three large steel pots atop the gas stove were bubbling with foul-smelling mixtures. Natalia called out, "Hello, the house!"

From an adjoining room, they heard a raspy voice call back, "Shush, you! Wait 'til the adverts."

Natalia mumbled, "That'd be mum, of course." She then took an evaluative sniff and decided to turn off the heat to the simmering concoctions.

Holly gave the doorway a disbelieving stare. "Seriously? A daughter of Black got ousted so that she could become a telly-addicted housewife?"

Natalia quickly defended with, "She runs the family business."

"Which would be...?"

Her response came slower this time. "A... uhhh... plant nursery for natural remedies. Yup. Gardenwares by Tonks."

A paunchy older man wandered in from the other door to the kitchen. He was still in his jammies and a threadbare terrycloth housecoat, though the outfit was thoroughly smudged with soil and tangled in bits of flora. He took no notice of the two girls, walking over to the icebox to retrieve a bottle of milk. He drank it down, upending the quart container to collect the last dregs, some of which escaped past his scruffy goatee to trail down his neck. He let out a satisfied exhale and burped loudly enough to annoy the woman in the next room.

"Teddy! Enough of that!"

"Sorry, Twitchy," he replied, and then squinted while slowly lurching forward, trying to focus his eyes on the two witches standing there. Natalia was covering her flushed face with both hands, while Holly gave the old gent a winning smile. Mr. Tonks sniffed once and then whispered, "You really there, then?"

Holly nodded and replied, "We're both really here, now. My name's Holly." She waved and then gestured behind her, saying, "I was wondering if you'd feel put out if I married this lovely woman-"

"A wedding? How wonderful!" Ted noticed that he was still holding the empty quart bottle and turned to place it back in the ice box.

Natalia goggled and dropped her hands to glare at her father. "It is?"

"For certain! I haven't officiated since eighty-seven. I'd be proud to marry you two together." He took a look at each of the witches in turn. "Wait. Is that legal now?"

Holly suppressed a giggle and answered, "We're not too bothered with that, Mr. Tonks. This is a declaration of love."

"Ah! Brilliant." He grinned wide, almost from ear to ear. After shuffling through a partial turn, he bellowed out towards the den, "You here that, Andi? I'm going to do a wedding again!"

Mrs. Tonks walked into the kitchen while concentrating on lighting a long cigarette. Holly noted that the wavy dark hair and angular features that gave Sirius a regal air made Andromeda seem just threatening, if still attractive. She gave her husband a look and said, "Not looking like that, you're not. I have some pride, and so should you."

Ted scoffed loudly at his wife. "Of course I... what sort of officiant would I be to wed two lovers in me working jammies? Honestly, woman. You call yourself 'well-bred'? The wedding isn't now, it's... when is it, dears?"

Holly replied, "End of August."

Mrs. Tonks finally took full notice of the two witches standing in her kitchen. The taller one had a very familiar look, though she had moved to stand behind the short one to hide her face partially. Her arms wrapped around to clasp together over her companion's belly. It was her hair shifting from peach to a hopefully more stealthy deep blue that gave her away. "Nymphadora? Who's your friend, and who's she marrying?"

Natalia let out a whimper. "Umm, well this is Hols, and she's marrying... me."

Ted reclaimed his glasses from a pocket and put them on. "Oh, Dora! How wonderful of you to stop by. Did you hear- I'm going to officiate a wedding!"

Andromeda kept squinting at the shorter witch in her daughter's arms. She began to mumble, "Hols. Hols. Holiday, Holly Day. Holy MOTHER OF MERLIN, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Holly squinted and scowled, and then replied, "I am Holly Evans, adopted into the House of Black by your cousin Sirius. I have fallen in love with your daughter and intend to marry her in less than a month, with or without your blessing. Just so you're fully apprised, I have also gotten her pregnant. You're to be grandparents. It's... nifty to meet you." She then curtsied.

Both of the elder Tonks stood stunned for a moment. Andromeda then turned to her husband. "Well, Theodore. Your only daughter, the law-enforcing do-gooder, is betrothed to a madcap murderess. What do you say to that, hmmm?!"

"I told you adding the Nundu dung would make that Bolivian stuff just spectacular. I haven't had this good a buzz in years."

Holly turned in Natalia's arms with a sly look. "Natural herbal remedies?"

"Absolutely natural. Just not legal." She frowned with embarrassment.

_**~[]~**_

* * *

Hols and Nat invite you

to their hastily-arranged but otherwise heartfelt wedding

on Sunday, 27th August, 1995 at 1:00 PM

at the Kiln.

(If you don't know where the Kiln is, this isn't your invitation, is it?)

Ceremony to be performed by the Right Awesome Ted 'Theodore' Tonks,

by the arbor in the garden; reception to follow in the dining room.

Refreshments and raucous entertainment will be provided.

Guest rooms are available for those who overindulge.

Please don't taunt the ensorcelled musicians.

_**~[]~**_

* * *

Holly looked over the card and asked, "Why does the writing line up so that it looks like a honey pot?"

Natalia replied, "Why not? I like honey... and honeypots."

* * *

**Omake**-

[Following Snape's visit and Jodi's stop in Diagon to confront Florean]

Holly returned from visiting Florean and Apparated into a combat zone, complete with wailing, fire and bloodshed.

Molly was on the front step, holding Fred's head in her lap, a towel pressed tightly to his bleeding temple. Smoke was billowing out of the front doors, tar-black and heavy. Others like Hermione, Remus, Sirius and the younger Weasleys were running into and out of the smoke, their heads protected by Bubblehead charms, levitating out unconscious house elves and the Bara's onto the lawn.

"Um, Molly?"

"Not to worry, my dear. Winky has assured me that your daughter is safe, though she wouldn't tell me exactly where that safe place might be."

"Fred going to be alright?"

"Yes, he'll be fine. If I kept all the blood that had run out of my children due to their periodic catastrophes, I'd have enough for an eighth and probably ninth child by now. It's his own fault for trying to assist in this madness!"

"And that madness would be..."

Molly looked back over her shoulder into the haze. She muttered, "I believe the maestro of this mayhem is emerging now."

From within the smoky darkness, there finally stumbled one bewildered witch with soot covering her clothes, not to mention half of her face. Her bright purple hair was singed short on one side. She was carrying what seemed to be the source of the smoke - a lump of black _something_ the size of a quaffle, set on a twisted metal tray held in her mitten-covered hands.

Natalia coughed out some smoke and saw Holly- she gave her an earnest grin.

"I baked you a cake!"

Holly smiled and strolled up to Natalia. She took the baking pan from her and placed it carefully on the steps next to Molly, who gave it and then the pair standing above her a wary look before disapparating with her injured son.

Holly said, "I love it. Would you marry me?"

Natalia guffawed while smudging soot across her forehead. "Are you teasing me? You already asked before."

"Yeah, but I was vulnerable and pathetic at that moment- you couldn't have said 'no' just as a matter of decency. I was hoping to find an appropriately memorable moment to pop the question, when you could say 'no' without regret."

"This'll work- I say YES!" Natalia jumped into a hug, wrapping her arms around Holly's head, legs around her hips. Inertia carried them off the steps to crash down onto the lawn, where Holly groaned at the impact. She rearranged their tangle until she could snog Natalia deeply.

Hermione stalked up to the two and tapped her foot impatiently.

Noticing her, Holly chose to continue the kissing until Hermione threw her hands up and walked away.

Holly then leaned back and asked, "So, why did you bake me a cake?"

"You seemed upset."

"I was. And... why did it burn?"

"Obviously, someone musta mis-labeled something."

"Then you'll forgive me if I don't sample this batch."

Natalia looked into her good eye with an expression of absolute affection. She nodded and said, "Uh huh."

_**~o~**_

* * *

_(And because I can't let a good Babylon 5 reference slip away...)_

By the end of the next day, the smoke and damage had been magicked away as if it had never happened.

Hermione sat down next to Holly on the couch in the Kiln's 'Music Room'; the open-spaced library that also housed a self-playing harpsichord, a magical Victrola and numerous decorative flourishes in a music-related theme. Even the stained-glass windows arching above held translucent paintings of the nine Muses.

Her friend was leaning forward, studying a strangely modified chess board with six sides and similarly hexagonal positions. At three of the corners stood tall carved-horn chess pieces in white, red and black; one each in the semblance of Albus, Holly and Riddle, the last in his most recent, attractive form. Holly's notes had several revisions of rules towards a playable game using this layout.

Hermione gestured towards another piece in the center of the board; a frosted glass figurine shaped like their Potions Professor. "Can we trust him?"

"Who, Snape? Not exactly. He is grey. He stands between the candle," Holly highlighted Albus' piece with a white glow, and then her own in red. "...and the flame. Between the darkness," a smoky aura surrounded Tom's piece, "... and the light."

"Well, whose side is he on, then?"

"His own, of course."

"And Mr. Fortescue?"

"They're both grey. I suspect that they occupy the same small playing field and that one of them will supplant the other rather than share the space. I hate being in the middle of a lover's quarrel."

"You don't really think that they-?"

"No, it's just a way to see smart opponents in a silly light to gain perspective. Like with a Boggart- you take away the feelings they want you to feel, and replace it with a stronger or easier emotion to hold onto."

"Reeeeally? Exactly what sort of feelings do Mr. Fortescue and Professor Snape induce in you?"

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and read something."

"I love you, too."

Holly protested, "Now, she tells me!"

_**~[]~**_


	5. Promises, Oaths and Vows

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

**The Spiral Path**

**Chapter 5**: POV - Promises, Oaths and Vows

* * *

_**We Gather Together**_

The rental bike from the shop in Trowbridge wasn't a bad ride- it was enough of a hybrid to handle the rough paths as well as paved thoroughfares. Erin Moore was sweating and struggling in the hot sun, and a poor turn on a patch of gravel had sent her into a hedge, but overall she was happily in her element. Her short curls wicked away the moisture to cool her head. Her long legs pulsed as they pumped the pedals, making good time on her journey.

Still, it was a relief to finally speed past the sign marking the entrance to Godric's Hollow.

Coasting into the centre of the village, she did a circuit of the acre-sized common green. It was as she was shifting to climb up a side street for a better view that she saw something out of the corner of her eye changing shape. Erin skidded to a stop and turned to look up at the cenotaph marking one end of the green, only now it was quite a different sculpture- that of a young couple holding a baby.

The plaque had changed its message as well. Instead of some commemoration for soldiers lost in the Great War, it said;

_**This memorial was established to honour the sacrifices of James and Lily Potter**_

_**and the victory of their infant son, Harry, against the Dark Lord. **_

_**31st October, 1981.**_

A second sign was anchored in the grass directly in front of the memorial;

_**Devotions to the Potters should be placed at their house on Matchstick Court.**_

A simple map beneath the message indicated the path, one street over and up the hill to reach the end lot.

Erin took a sip from her water bottle, returned it to the pocket on her backpack and then reseated her shoes in the stirrups to resume pedaling. She had to shift to low gear to make the climb up Matchstick Court and lifted her hips off the seat to get the leverage to make progress on the substantial incline. '_Isn't it always the way_,'she thought, '_that the hardest part of the ride is the last leg._' When she reached the peak of the hill, a small curve gave her a plateau to ease her ride. Yet at the sixth and last lot on the row, Erin toppled off the bike- the house she was expecting to find was nothing but a collapsed ruin.

Crumbling walls delineated the foundation and withered brambles marked the plot. An intact block of limestone at the front corner of the yard acted as pedestal for a number of vases filled with scrolls, candles lit with flames in a variety of colours, and smoky braziers adding resinous perfumes to the breeze. A shiver passed through her as if tragedy still haunted the grounds, even if no ghosts were visible.

An older man in a uniform carrying a bag of post ambled up to give her a hand to standing. After a polite brushing off, he remarked, "Yeah- really fixed 'er up, did Miss Evans. It used to be a ruin- attracted all these odd vagrants- Tinkers, maybe, looking for a place to occupy. We weren't havin' none of that, though."

The postman wandered off to continue his duties, leaving Erin to her confusion. She then felt a tugging on her cycling shorts and turned to see a little elf-girl with a bulby nose, wearing a torn bedsheet like a toga. The elf held up a typewritten note.

_The Nautilus is hidden at 106a Matchstick Court, Godric's Hollow, Wiltshire- just behind the foundation stone of the Potter's old house._

Looking up once more, Erin saw a restored century-old two-story as it rose up from the earth to replace the fading illusion of ruins. Standing at the open gate in a gap of the now-healthy hedgerows was a witch Erin hadn't seen in two months, and the last time she did, Holly looked like a burn victim, close to death. 'It's as if she and the house were regrown anew just now.'

Holly teased, "Found us alright, then?"

Erin scoffed. "One of these times I'll wake up and remember that I'm a witch and magic exists and everything, right at the start of my day. Until then, I'm gonna feel like a tourist in our world. This, particularly when buildings and statues appear and disappear right in front of me."

"And they made you Head Girl this year?"

Erin blushed and then strode forward to give Holly a hug. "Magic is great, but I don't think it helps with common sense."

"If anything, it hinders its development," Holly agreed. "Let's get you a bath and a meal, and I'll explain why I asked you to come for the wedding a day early. _Locomotor bicycle._"

A pale lavender spark leapt from a stout piece of wood in Holly's left hand. The rented cycle snapped to attention from where it lay in the gravel and pedaled itself past them, through the gate.

_**~o~**_

* * *

As guests gathered in the den of the Nautilus that evening, Erin's nervousness grew to a breaking point. She diverted Holly into a hallway.

"That's Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour, plus one of the Weasley twins and Tonks and your friend Hermione- and is that Sirius Black? I don't even know some- these are all _your_ friends. What am I doing here?"

Holly looked up at her; at least one of her eyes did. Erin now noticed that Holly's left eye was grey and unfocused. "I think of you as a friend, and trustworthy, Erin. What we're proposing should help you in the magical world as well."

"How can you trust me? All we did was-" Erin's voice dropped to a whisper. "All we did was have sex together. I appreciated it and all, but aside from maybe fulfilling my fantasies about Tonks, I don't want anything to do with you or your problems! I'm not staying in the magical world- when this year is done, I'm training to compete in triathalons."

"Just listen to the offer and decline, then- I won't blame you and we'd still love to have you at the wedding. Isn't that fair?"

Erin wilted. _'She's using the Hufflepuff credo against me, damnit.'_

Holly added, "And speaking of fair- with a subtle use of wandless magic, you can expel any sense of fatigue from your body. How fair would it be for you to compete against muggles, really?"

"I- uhh..."

Holly shrugged and then led her back to the den, where Holly's friend Hermione was standing in front of a mantle capped by a large spiral fossil embedded in rock.

The young witch saw that everyone was ready to listen. "Welcome all. We- that is, Holly, Natalia and I- have invited you here to make a proposal to you. We'll also answer any questions you have, but first I'd like to explain the history a bit."

Holly cleared her throat and then faux-mumbled, "The abridged five-minute version, please."

Hermione turned to her. "Five minutes? How can I possibly-"

Holly held up a burnished brass pocketwatch. "And the clock's ticking."

Hermione huffed and stepped back for a moment. She took a deep breath and...

What Erin experienced next included words in English, but the complete lack of pause coupled with Hermione's near-hysterical yet exacting detail of delivery induced a kind of hypnotic buzz in Erin's ears.

When it was done, the silence after was nearly as deafening. The hypnotic spell was broken when Holly and Tonks burst out laughing, followed by everyone else in the room including herself.

Some jokes were traded and Erin felt like she could really enjoy having friends like these.

It was disconcerting, then, when she realised that Holly was walking with her outside the house again. Night had fallen in the space of a heartbeat.

"I'm sorry that you decided not to accept, but I understand. Head over to the Kiln and ask Mrs. Weasley for a spot of tea and sympathy. She'll get you bunked for the night and we'll see you tomorrow for the ceremony and reception."

Erin's head swam. "Wait, wait! Why did I say no? How much time has passed? Why do I now know where the Kiln is, but can't remember anything since supper?"

Holly gripped her shoulder. "Erin, you said no because you have the good sense to run away from danger. It's been an hour or two, but nothing we said is anything you want to remember if you want to feel safe. As for the last; magic."

"But... but... Tonks will be disappointed in me."

"Nah. In fact, she'll probably join you for your morning run."

"I didn't know she ran."

"You run- she chases. I recommend losing while you still have energy to enjoy her victory dance."

"Holly- what if I change my mind?"

"Run faster."

"No, I mean about the proposal. What if it looks like I'll be in danger either way?"

"When you realise and truly believe that, find one of us and say that you're interested in a tattoo. But keep in mind Erin- if you join, you will never be able to keep a secret from us ever again."

And Holly was gone, replaced by the rented bicycle. Erin rode through and around Godric's Hollow for several hours after, trying to remember the details of Hermione's discourse. All she could recall was that it made sense, gave her a healthy dose of distrust in both the Ministry and the Daily Prophet, and meant that as a muggleborn lesbian, her position in the magical world would never rise much above store clerk.

That, and to never be separated from her wand. It had something to do with protecting herself and her identity, but the maxim was easy to remember; 'a witch with a wand and no clothes is a threat. A witch with clothes but no wand is a squib.'

_**~o~**_

* * *

Minerva found Holly the next morning, drinking tea alone in the Nautilus solarium. She entered from the garden door to stand next to her, casting a shadow across the coffee table and Holly as well.

"Holly, dare I ask; how was your 'recruitment drive' last night?"

"Morning, Mum. It was tiring but fruitful; we now have some wizards who can extend the path. Since I'm still a bit shy on men I only facilitated, but we still worked a lot of magic. And before you ask, everyone there aside from Hermione was of age."

"I'd like to know who attended."

"Then you should have come yourself. I'm rather put out that you didn't, in fact."

"Preparing to obliviate me, are you?"

"No! I trust you. I trust that you would die before revealing anything important to Riddle or his minions. I've accepted that the Headmaster will eventually know whatever you know, anyway."

"How-?"

"Mum, I love you, but as of six this morning, there isn't anything that can be done to change last night. Sit down and have some tea. Be here for me; Hermione's playing stage manager and Natalia and I are keeping away from each other for tradition's sake. I'm getting married!"

Minerva relaxed into a tufted chair and took some tea. She began, "Holly, I really-" but she was diverted from making another protest by her god-daughter's pained expression. "I... I'm looking forward to a beautiful ceremony. You are good for Tonks- Natalia, I mean- and she has been good for you."

Holly smiled and wept. "Almost felt like a daughter just then. Thanks, Mum."

_**~[]~**_

* * *

_**Names Will Be Named**_

The Right Awesome Reverend Ted 'Theodore' Tonks stood in front of a small assembly of friendly faces sitting in chairs. He was wearing his officiant's white robe and purple tabard, so he knew he should at least stay standing. He was hoping the bookmark in his Book of Common Prayer was in the right place so that he would know what to say when it came to that point. Looking out over the crowd, he saw his wife Andromeda in the back, smoking a long cigarette. When Andi noticed him looking, she nodded back to him and mouthed the word, 'Wedding'. Ted smiled.

An organist initiated a march, and from the other side of the garden Sirius Black strode forward, escorting Holly along the path between the chairs up to the altar. When they reached the front row, Holly tapped her head with a wand- her white lace gown was switched into a black tuxedo, though instead of trousers she now wore a black floor-length skirt. Sirius removed the top hat that had appeared and gave her a kiss on the forehead, and then replaced it so that they could turn and stand with Neville and Ron, neither of whom looked very comfortable in their new black dress robes.

The organist changed key and the assembly turned to watch the archway again. Fleur, Hermione and Marguerite filed in at a measured pace. Each wore a different style of maiden's dress, though all were satin, tinted turquoise. When they reached the altar they lined up opposite Holly and her groomsmen.

Hermione swished her wand around her gown, transfiguring it into a turquoise tuxedo-dress and top hat that matched Holly's black outfit. Fleur smirked and took the hat off Hermione's head to wear for herself, though she left her sleeveless frock unchanged. As this happened behind Marguerite, the woman took no notice.

The organist changed tune once more, heralding the entrance of the other bride-to-be. Remus stepped over to the archway shrouded by layers of diaphanous curtains, ready to escort the tall bride (in Ted's place, as he was officiating, right? Pretty sure...) to the dais.

But instead of Natalia, it was Albus Dumbledore who stepped through the gossamer panels. The headmaster declared, "I beg your pardon, dear friends, but I must interrupt this most joyous ceremony before a terrible mistake is made."

The short bride to Ted's left made a flustered 'come here' gesture at the aged warlock.

As the headmaster strode up to the altar, Reverend Ted reached out and gave him a warm handshake. "Professor Dumbledore! How wonderful to see you. Still won't leave the office without your heels on, I see." He turned to give Holly a nudge, adding, "The man's already six-feet-and-two but won't stand for less than a three-inch heel."

"I never noticed. Everyone looks tall from my perspective," Holly grumped. "Where's Natalia?"

"Molly and young Ginevra are attempting to extricate your betrothed's dress from having entangled a planter. This is not the cause for my interruption, however."

"Professor, if this has anything to do with a prophecy or-"

"Would that I could blame Fate for this embarrassing moment of ours, but it actually has to do with contracts. Goblin contracts." He gave her a meaningful look.

Holly sighed and then nodded back. She stepped out of their huddle to address the assembly. "Umm, just relax for a jot and we'll get this straightened out." Turning to the wedding party, she hissed, "Hermione, Fleur; hold them at bay while we gather inside." She then turned back to address Dumbledore; "Who else should be in this conversation?"

"Your guardians, along with your intended and her parents... and Mr. Longbottom."

Holly returned the headmaster's rather judgmental look with a scowl.

_**~o~**_

* * *

Assembled in the drawing room attached to the manor's tea kitchen were Holly, Natalia, Ted, Andromeda, Sirius, Neville, Minerva and Albus. The rest of the wedding party were keeping the guests distracted.

"Alright, _Mister _Dumbledore," Holly growled, "what exactly is the nature of your concern?"

Albus explained, "While this ceremony is a consecration under God by your honourable Priest-via-post, it has no specific legal meaning until you write out a pair of names on the Certificate of Marriage and send it in to the Ministry. Mind you, whatever you choose to do at that point might carry more weight if the officiant were someone recognized _by_ the Ministry, such as, oh, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot-"

"Reverend Ted's doing fine, sir," Holly said. "Besides, aren't you being demoted to 'just another wizard'?"

"Well, not until Monday."

"Known in this time zone as 'tomorrow'."

He waved a dismissive hand. "Yes, of course. This could be my final official act in the office. That said, this decision has a much greater impact than a declaration of devotion, as you had assumed. I'm pleased to see that Mr. Longbottom was invited to the ceremony, as it potentially affects him as well."

Professor McGonagall sat down and grumbled, "I would be remiss if I didn't mention that his grandmother Augusta probably should also be here, though I can understand why she wasn't sent an invitation."

"Don't think I didn't consider it," Holly said. "It just made things simpler to suggest that Neville was invited to a late celebration of Ginny's birthday in the Weasley's place of hiding, rather than explain exactly what he would be doing here, today."

Professor McGonagall turned to give the young man a judgmental look. "And are you certain of your decision, Mr. Longbottom?"

A silence settled, until Neville saw that the whole room was waiting on his reply (aside from Reverend Ted, who was distracted by the embroidery geese flapping across Albus' robes). He gulped. It didn't help. He wrestled past his parched throat, "Y-yes, Professor. I'm sure Holly will be alright protecting and raising our daughter. Until I find _my_ perfect somebody and we have our own child, Chrysanthemum Alice can carry my name-"

Dumbledore interrupted, "Ah, that is a bit problematic, Mr. Longbottom. Your child with Miss Evans has not been formally registered with the Ministry, but the rolls of lineage already show a tenuous line of inheritance to her. The name is currently only listed in the Gryffindor library's 'Charts of Alumni and Legacies'- the Ministry's records won't show it until it is certified. When Miss Evans and Miss Tonks are wed, the result of their union will require that names be named, as it were. This is why I had to interrupt."

Sirius sighed. "Albus, why don't we just call them all 'Black'? That'd solve our problems."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Not in the least, Sirius. For one thing, the House of Black doesn't recognise succession through witches unless the wizard lines are all ended. Despite your adoption of her, Holly doesn't carry the authority of the Blacks, nor does Nymphadora. Assuming the name of Black would be presumptively an attempt to interfere with the succession. We are also confounded by the state of Nymphadora's pregnancy."

Neville gulped again. "She's pregnant? Holly, are you on a mission or-?"

Holly griped, "I'm potent, alright? I've been too close to death lately not to feel the urge to embrace life whenever I get the chance."

"I'm surprised that you're not pregnant again already, then."

Holly gave Neville a sultry look. "Maybe I was waiting for you to come around. You're pretty potent yourself."

Minerva groaned. "Holly, please. We have more pressing matters to consider."

Holly shook her head as if to clear it of noise. "Sorry, Mum. It's a really emotional day."

Natalia grinned and kissed Holly's neck while giving Neville a sideways look. "I'd be suspicious of your cradle-robbing if he weren't so... _very_... potent."

Holly grinned. "Uh huh."

Neville gulped again.

Albus cleared his throat loudly and said, "Be that all as those things may be, Nymphadora is carrying Harry's child, making her the presumptive Regent of Potter. I must remind you that formalizing the Potter lineage would bring numerous goblin contracts up for enforcement. Choosing Evans as a surname might do, but I'm uncertain what effect it would have on the Potter properties. I would encourage you to forego naming yourselves Potter, Black or Longbottom. Tonks is equally inappropriate-"

"Story of my life," snarked Natalia.

"Eh, not that way," Albus rejoined with a smile. "Taking the Tonks name is inappropriate as Miss Evans has authority over the Potter and Evans families in her own right, in a way that she would lose if her name was relinquished to marry into a House of no record."

Ted nodded and added in, "Bit of indecent for me to perform the ceremony to marry a girl into my family, as well. I don't think my ordination allows that. Have to prevent pastors from making harems for themselves and such."

Holly cocked an eyebrow but shifted her attention back to the Headmaster. "So, what we need is to marry as Potters without the name Potter, is that what you're suggesting?"

Albus threw up his hands. "If this were a Pureblood family situation, I would expect that you would be marrying Mr. Longbottom and Harry would marry Nymphadora within the next year, assuming the child that she carries survives your adventures. That would also be my recommendation to maintain the illusion of Harry's existence as a separate entity. It wouldn't hurt for Sirius to formalize his relationship with Miss Bara, as well. Politically, these would be the strongest moves, but they would not serve your intentions; thus, I'm unsure how best to advise you."

The sound of Hermione's polite denials echoed to them from outside, drawing attention to the opening door.

"I apologise, and with all due respect, but this really isn't the sort of meeting you should interrupt!"

Hermione's opponent croaked her ancient voice in protest, "I am well over a century old and have documented the state of the world for over half of that. Nothing happening in there will surprise me, missy!"

The door opened and Bathilda Bagshot shuffled into the study, turning around to regard the circle of people assembled. She stamped her gnarled cane and then stated, "I don't know what you lot are yammering on about, but SOME of us have other appointments to keep. Would you be so kind as to get a move on and have this wedding?"

Holly grinned. "Mrs. Bagshot, I apologise. We have a small technical matter to iron out and... say! Would you happen to know if Harry is the inheritor of any other Houses of note?"

"Well, the Potters are descendant of the Peverells, but who of the old families isn't at this point? Now get a move on. Some of us have responsibilites to attend to."

Natalia loudly whispered, "Mrs. Bagshot? It's Sunday- they're just showing the omnibus for the week."

That robbed the wind from her sails. "Oh? Bloody repeats. Well, take your time, then." She turned back towards the door and bellowed, "Dobby! Dig out the rum drops, m'boy!"

Andromeda Tonks turned to the assembled with a wide and mischeivous grin. "Oh, you should do that! Marry as Peverells- the old families will drive themselves insane trying to understand it!" She tilted her head towards Dumbledore. "Any reason to think it wouldn't take?"

Albus gave Holly a twinkling look. "Oh, I believe there is reasonable proof to guarantee that the claim would be considered valid."

Holly scowled. "Really. This works for you?"

"No, it's a disaster in the making, but it doesn't compromise my concerns of the moment."

"I kinda like that."

"I thought you might."

Hermione finally stopped squinting in thought and asked, "Did Bathilda Bagshot, the author of A History of Magic, just steamroll me because she wouldn't want to miss EastEnders due to a wedding?"

Natalia and Holly answered, "Of course."

Andromeda added, "My dear, why else would she?"

_**~o~**_

* * *

Holly stood facing Natalia. They had been switching which one was wearing the dress or the tuxedo every twenty seconds or so, but stopped when Reverend Ted became confused enough to reread the same paragraph five times in a row.

"Alrighty. Do you wish to make a personal declaration?"

"Yes," Holly replied. "Today, I am dedicating myself to this person who means so much to me, not just for all that she has done to help me survive my troubles, but for the person that she is. Natalia, yours is the face of hope. I cannot imagine my life having joy ever again without you being there. You are the future I believe in. I love you."

Natalia giggled and bit her lip, a few tears escaping her smiling eyes.

Ted turned to his daughter. "Did you also want to make a personal declaration?"

"Um, sure." She took hold of Holly's hands and stared down into her face. Holly smiled back and nodded encouragement.

"Hols... means 'home'." She smiled and teared up again. Ted waited for a minute in case there was any more, but Natalia seemed to have completed her thought.

"Groovy. Alright, well you two; put rings on each other."

They fumbled a bit; Holly's nervous hands flipping her ring for Natalia up into the air only to be caught and then fumbled again. They got that one placed and then Natalia retrieved the other ring from around the base of her wand, lining up her wand tip with Holly's ring finger and tipping it downward until the ring slid off it into its proper place.

Ted declared, "Good job. Wanna be married?"

They replied in tandem, "Yes!"

"By the power invested and the belief of the attended, by my magic and God's grace, I pronounce you married. You may kiss like lovers do."

They did, though both were giggling so much it took a few tries before they were satisfied that it was a good one.

Ted then turned them to face the audience. "I present to you the newly married couple, Holliday and Natalia Peverell. May their lives together be full of joy, prosperity and success. That will be twenty Galleons."

Sirius handed Ted a small satchel which he sequestered in his robes.

_**~o~**_

* * *

The music was bright, the sun was melodic, but the conversation was turning a bit shrill. In particular, some woman nearby was mangling a mixture of German, French and Dutch accents.

"Don' pity me, you arse! I will no' accept your patetic attempt to relieve your guilt."

"It's not like that!" Sirius replied. "I... you... every time you and I meet up, you stir a passion in me that neither of us can resist."

The short, turquoise-dressed muggle otherwise known as Marguerite Bara shrieked again. "Hunh! I know zis! My chil'ren sit ela as proof of zat!"

"Damnit Mita, I'm trying to tell you that I love you and I want to marry you!"

"You do? You will stand before God and swear to be wit me, to come 'ome to me?"

"Yes!"

"Reverend Ted!"

Ted Tonks jumbled his pipe in his hands while turning around to see who had called to him. "Hmm? Yes?"

Marguerite strode over, clutching Sirius' hand quite tightly in her own. "Marry us!" she demanded.

Sirius balked. "Wait- right now? I mean, it's a romantic outcome but don't you want to think it over at all? There could be engagement parties; we could bring over some of your friends from Ghent-"

"Non. I will marry you now, before you lose courage or get yourself imprisoned... or kilt." She dragged Sirius around to stand in front of Ted. "Now, you will marry us."

"So... that really happened," mumbled the scruffy man in the white robe and purple tabard. He looked around. "Ah well, seeing as I'm already dressed for the occasion." Reverend Ted then turned to look over his glasses at the intended couple. "I'll need you to write out your names in nice big letters for me, alrighty?"

While Sirius scribed a few notes on a conjured scrap of parchment, Holly and Natalia had snuck up and taken positions on either side of the couple. Natalia handed Marguerite her bridal bouquet, which the Belgian woman took with a suspicious look.

"Seems poor form to toss it when we know who should get it," Natalia explained.

Her heartfelt expression of cheer must have assuaged Marguerite's distrust for the moment, as she grumbled, "Sank you."

With Remus' guidance, Edouard and Grace Bara soon found themselves standing next to their mother, holding a flute of champagne each in lieu of flowers. Holly took a position opposite, then whispered to Sirius, "No backing out now, Pops."

He made a nervous cough. "Suppose not. My only regret is that I missed having a bachelor party."

Remus chastened, "You swore, after what we did to James- never again."

"Never figured it'd be passing up my own party- always thought you'd settle down long before me. Ah, well. Guess I'll settle with having been tattooed by a Veela."

Remus rejoined, "What a crime."

Marguerite hissed, "Wat is this?"

"You've got to take him as he comes," Holly warned. "Damaged goods, as you know."

Marguerite's grimace reflected her returned resolve. She nodded to the Reverend.

Ted orated, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here... again, also quite hastily, to see these two people joined in the bonds of matrimony. As an act of love and devotion-"

Marguerite stamped her foot. "Skip to de vows, man! I have only so much fait' dat zis dog's attention will last to th'end of de hour!"

"Ehh, okay. I was already a bit lost. Are you exchanging rings?"

Sirius looked to Marguerite and implored, "We'll find something later, alright?"

Dobby appeared at Sirius' side and held up two nickel naming rings usually used to deceive the Marauder's Map. "They's auto-size."

Sirius blinked and then took the rings, explaining, "These will substitute- I will get you a proper diamond. If you weren't in such a rush-"

Marguerite scoffed, "We have rings. Continue."

"Alrighty-tighty then." Ted looked down on the parchment and squinted for a moment before resuming, "Do you, Sirius Orion Black, take Marguerite Arielle Bara as your spouse before God, the state and by your own magic?"

"I... uhhh... I do. Yes. I do."

"And do you, Marguerite-?"

"Absoluement! I do!"

"Well, that works for me. Trade rings."

There was a bit of a fuss as they both moved to emplace a ring. At first Marguerite's ring hung loosely on her finger, but Holly folded her hands around theirs, inducing the ring to size properly with a nudge of magic. As distraction, she told the bride, "Welcome to the family. I hope you both enjoy more happiness than you've known- you both certainly deserve it. Also, I should mention that this marriage puts Edouard in the position of Sirius' heir to the Lordship of the House of Black. I have no problem with that."

Marguerite's eyes widened as much as her wedding ring had contracted.

Reverend Ted nodded to Holly and she stepped back to allow the ceremony to finish. "By the power invested and the belief of the attended, by my magic and God's grace, I pronounce you married. You may kiss-"

Marguerite tackled Sirius to the ground in a mad snog.

"Or otherwise consecrate this bond to your mutual satisfaction. That'll be twenty Galleons."

Edouard drank down his champagne and then nudged his sister with a reassurance; "This will be good. Sirius is funny, and I think we're rich, now." Grace blushed and turned to inspect a nearby lilac bush rather than watch her mother snog her new step-father.

Holly hopped over the near-copulating couple to hand the Right Awesome Ted Tonks his fee. She shook his hand and said, "Brilliantly done. I'll sign the paperwork."

Ted's smile fell. "Oh, right. Paperwork. ANDEEEE!"

_**~o~**_

* * *

An hour later, Ted was once again roused from an enjoyable alchemical stupor when his arm was nudged from holding up his head. "Eh? What is it now? I don't have a group rate, y'know."

Holly squinted at the man and held up her baby, "Daddy, meet your new granddaughter... so long as you'll be kind enough to Christen her, that is."

Chrysanthemum giggled and then waved at Ted, adding a sneeze when he leaned in to smile at her.

Soon, Ted had re-christened Holly's baby as Chrysanthemum Alice Evans Peverell of Longbottom, with Hermione and Fleur as godmothers and Ron as godfather. Neville had nodded his approval when needed but wandered away in a sulk the moment the ceremony had finished. His place in the dissipating circle around Chrys was taken by the headmaster.

"Holliday and Natalia. Congratulations."

Both witches beamed at him for the (rare) use of their proper names.

Albus returned a warm smile but continued, "A word of caution. You understand that Holly has effectively ended the Potter line and ceded its leadership to the Peverells?"

Holly shrugged. "Are there any other Peverells to worry about?"

"Too many to count, though none who carry the name. It could create a lineage battle of untold complexity. The only thing that delays such a confrontation is the current state of the Potter debts. No one will want to take on that burden, so you will probably be permitted to go forward uncontested... for now. Should anything of sufficient worth owned by the Peverells be discovered, the game will resume, and this Manor will become one of the prizes in question."

"I guess you should start looking for another clubhouse, then. Don't you own a cottage down the lane?"

"It is barely the size of the Kiln's entry hall- the Dumbledore family was never a wealthy one. I mentioned the risk to your manor because there is one relative whose claim could be of concern."

"Certainly not a Potter, and you can't possibly mean the Dursleys," mused Holly.

"No. I speak of one of the last witches born from Ignotus' line of Peverells."

Natalia scoffed. "Didn't they all cark it centuries ago?"

"This one survived under her married name. Her given name was Perenelle."

Holly's heart skipped a beat. "As in Flamel?"

"Thus why I mention it. No one has found the Flamels' home. I may be the last living person who visited it, and even I cannot find it now."

"But their secret hideout, with centuries of accumulated knowledge, knick-knacks and trophies, would be sufficient prize to motivate someone to make a claim, if they could."

"Just one of many threads of research that I have been following."

"I guess it's good that we're getting along, sir."

"Your servant, Mrs. and Mrs. Peverell." Albus gave a teasing bow.

Chrysanthemum took that opportunity to grasp the Headmaster's beard in both hands. "Abbus, up!" she ordered.

Albus appeared perturbed. "Holly, if you could convince your daughter to let go?"

"Hasn't worked yet. She's got a grip like a goblin holding his last Galleon. I guess you're stuck with her."

With his grudging nod, Albus was given Chrys into his arms. The child kept her grip on his beard, twisting it tighter once she was settled facing forward. They soon ambled off together by Chrys' direction, guided as she pulled on his beard like reins.

Holly sat back and grinned. "That was worth the whole conversation."

Natalia grasped Holly's forearm and leaned in. "Sweetie? Do me a solid?"

"Anything for you, 'Talia."

"Stop thinking. Log this and toss it away, at least until we come back, alright?"

Holly smirked. "Forget what? Who was that? My God, you are lovely- can we have sex?"

Natalia beamed, "That's my girl! Oooh! Let's ditch for the honeymoon now- Molly will tell us how long it took until Albus cut off his beard so he could hand Chrys over to her."

"I love that thought, but don't we have another task first?"

"Y'mean the after-party?"

"No, convincing your parents to hide their house from potential enemies."

"Hah! Good luck with that; they're OUR parents now, and I elect you to be the traffic cop this time."

_**~o~**_

* * *

"No," replied Andromeda.

Holly glared up at her mother-in-law. "Well, what's the problem? You see the need; why-?"

Natalia interjected, "Hols- conference."

The two stepped back and engaged in a deep stare. Ted saw this and gushed to his wife, "They really are in love!"

_H_~ _Natalia, what?_

_N~ Are you pushing this because you want another hideout, or what?_

_H~ It's to protect them; nothing more or less than that._

_N~ So let's just hide them and leave their house out of it._

_H~ We still need a carrot._

A moment later, the witches shared an evil smile.

Natalia turned back to her parents and offered, "Mum, pops; we'd like to move you to another safe-house. It's really close by-"

Andromeda scolded, "We just told you. Our lives aren't so meaningless that we can simply up and leave!"

Holly caught her attention by shifting to stand between mother and daughter; "Andromeda, my dear cousin and mother-in-law; we have a projection telly that gets the whole spectrum of signals, and we're putting in a satellite disk. The place is the end lot on a half-acre with twelve foot hedgerows and a view of the Hollow, yet safe as a bunker from both Riddle and the Ministry."

Hermione leaned away from her conversation with Viktor and added, "It's dish; not disk."

"Right. That. Five hundred channels of unending muggle pablum."

A look closest to ecstasy crossed Andromeda's face. She stuttered, "H-how'd you manage that, then?"

Holly replied, "It's only hidden from the magical, and otherwise isn't used for anything but living as muggles and servicing motorcycles. Telly and phones work just fine. It doesn't even have a Floo connection. We call it the Nautilus. The only obstacle is that you can't move in until the first of September."

"Why's that?"

Holly and Natalia looked at each other. Holly started, "There's a post-reception... umm..."

Natalia continued when Holly paused overlong; "... it's like a prayer meeting..."

"...training session..."

"...yoga... thing..."

"...planned. They'll need time to clean it up, afterwards."

Andromeda let them hang for a minute while she scowled at them, then responded with a curt, "Sold." She turned and called out, "Teddy! We're shutting down the business. You ring that Yarrow blighter that wanted to buy us out."

Reverend Ted leaned back in his chair, protesting, "Andi, we've got name loyalty. You say 'Tonks' and they know it's fine mint."

"You can still work there on Saturdays, but you're living with me in the new place."

"But... Aaandeeee..."

"You have a problem, living near where your grandchildren are being raised?"

"Whoa. You didn't say there was something new to cultivate." He smiled in a familiar tease. "Yer just a dumb purebloody twitch, aren'tcha? Twitchy!"

"If I thought you'd remember this later, I'd offer to argue the point. Let's be going, grandpops."

"I'm a grandpops! Utterly radical..."

_**~[]~**_

* * *

_**Murky Reception**_

Hermione slumped down onto the grand staircase and let out a loud exhale. She rested with her head on her knees for a few minutes, until a quiet voice interrupted, "Would you like some punch?"

She looked up to find Neville offering her a glass. She accepted it and shuffled to the left on the stair to give him a place to sit. "How are you holding up, Neville?"

"I'm basically stunned- have been for weeks," he replied. Neville shoved his hands in his pockets but didn't take a seat, instead rocking on his heels in discomfort. "Even with a wedding, Holly has all these secrets going on."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, the ceremony was secret, their names are a secret, there's even a secret meeting going on tonight. Were you invited to it? I wasn't."

"I am, but I'm not sure that I want to go."

"Is there any reason that you _have_ to go?"

"Nothing requires it, but there are some... enticing ideas up for debate."

"Sounds like it might be over my head."

"Sometimes that's a blessing," Hermione mused. "Neville, I'd like to ask you a provocative question, if I may."

He turned and sat down next to her on the marble stair. "This is most certainly Holly's house. Ask away."

"Well... when you finally marry someone, would you want them to have their virtue?"

"I... uhh... well, I'd want them to... huh. My gran has always insisted that I should be looking for a virtuous witch, but now that I can recall my... uhh... time... with Holly, I think that two virgins on a wedding night may not be a smart idea. It's probably better to have your first time with someone who isn't flustered by it, like I was. On the other hand, I don't think that _doing it_ is just for fun. It should be important. It's a way to say things that you can't say with words; things that you should be saying only to someone special to you."

"So, you'd want a girl who treats it as importantly as you do."

"Yeah. Yeah, I would. Did that answer your question?"

"It answered my question to you. The question for myself is still unanswered."

"What are you asking yourself?"

She sighed, "Who am I?"

"Well, you're Hermione Granger."

"That's just it- I'm not, anymore. Hermione Granger would have nothing to do with this meeting tonight. Holly's Kittyhawk, on the other hand, might just look forward to it."

"You're talking about sex."

Her head tilted down. "Yes."

"Don't go."

"Why?" she said to the floor.

Neville reached over and guided Hermione to look at him directly. "Be yourself. Don't be Holly's... anything. I swear, the longer I spend near her, the more that sex is on my mind. And I'm not talking like... y'know how guys can be... provoked."

"You think people are affected by her presence?"

Neville looked up towards the clicking sound of approaching footsteps and gulped. "We'll see."

Holly strolled into the entry hall and smiled down at her two friends. "How's things for you two?"

Hermione looked up at her friend and her breath caught. It was still Holly, but she was dressed to the nines, coiffed and radiantly happy. Hermione's face felt flushed and her fingers began to tremble. "W-well, Neville just was telling me an interesting theory-"

He hissed, "Hermione, no!"

Holly turned to Neville. His face paled and then flushed and he gulped, pulling at his collar and shifting his robes to cover his lap.

Holly prodded, "What's the theory, Nev?"

"Th-that you make people... hot."

Holly smiled and said, "Of course I do!" Seeing her friends' discomfort, she added, "You're talking about something magical, aren't you?"

Hermione blushed. "It's not like we blame you- I doubt that it was a conscious choice. You mutated after your ordeal in the Chamber. Your body began to change to suit the needs of the moment- you grew that quilltip finger, you became difficult to tire out, your strength increased... so perhaps you also developed a way of provoking affection from those close to you."

Holly glared at her. "Are you still on this? You really think I was using magic to seduce you?"

Hermione shrugged. "It makes sense. The one thing you wanted most that summer was me, and by winter, you had me, in complete defiance of all my intentions and inclinations. I did calm down after you were sent to Azkaban, much as I did this year when you left to have Chrysalis."

"And a simple 'out of sight, out of mind' doesn't explain your shift in temperament? Why does it have to be magic? Y'know, right now, I think you both are smarting a little, and trying to devise conspiracies to excuse your own feelings. It's insulting."

"Insulting?" Neville replied.

"Yeah- like there's no decent reason either of you would find me attractive or worth loving, so it _must be magic_. Do me a favour? Don't tell anyone else your theory. It could poison every fragile relationship I have left, aside from Natalia's. That, by the way, is why I married her. Trust, openness and loyalty."

"Holly, no! I didn't mean-"

Holly ignored Hermione as she stood to protest. Instead she tossed a purple spell at them that burst like a miniature firework. Hermione clutched at her chest and gasped, while Neville shuddered and let out a restrained, "Gahhh!"

"That's what magical lust feels like," she taunted. "It's dirty, it's brief, and leaves a bad taste in your mouth. Sorta like cheap whisky." Seeing her friends' faces flush, Holly's shoulders sagged with regret. She mumbled, "Nev, I think you should take Hermione home with you."

Neville looked at Holly's grim expression and gulped. He nodded, then stood up and took Hermione by the hand, leading her towards the fireplace.

Hermione protested, "But I was going to the-"

"No, I don't think you'd do well, there. I'm sorry that I've hurt you; both of you. I love you. Take the time away from me to figure out what you want for yourselves. It might be closer than you think."

Neville called out 'Longbottom Manor' as he threw green dust into the flames.

Hermione looked up at Neville. "Neville's a good man, isn't he, Holly?"

"Better at it than I am," Holly replied.

Neville turned to Holly with a curious look and then looked down at Hermione. Hermione grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him, while pushing them both into the Floo. They disappeared into the green fire.

_**~o~**_

* * *

Neville and Hermione spun out of their embrace into the Floo receiving room at Longbottom Manor. They both were breathing heavily, but stood where they had landed, staring at each other while allowing their pulses to settle down.

Just as Hermione was about to speak, Augusta Longbottom strode into the room. "You were gone much longer than you said, and now you've brought a guest. And who is your guest, Neville?"

"I... uhh... "

"Speak up, boy!"

Hermione stepped forward to stand beside him, grasping his hand in a show of support. She glared at the old woman but said nothing, allowing Neville to speak for them, as her limited knowledge of protocol suggested would be best.

Neville stared down at their interlocked hands and then turned back to his Gran. "This is Hermione, a good friend from school. We just left a wedding, where things were getting uncomfortable for us. I'm extending hospitality to her for the evening."

"Really? You think so, do you?"

Neville's eye twitched. He took a moment and then replied, "Yeah. This is what's going to happen. Hermione and I will spend some time together in the study, talking, and then we'll retire to separate bedrooms. I'd like some privacy for the evening, but we'll all have breakfast together tomorrow, so that I can... so that you can..."

Seeing him lose steam, Hermione offered, "I would like to know more about the woman who raised Neville to be such a decent man, and I imagine you might be curious about some of his adventures at school, as well as how we came to be friends. I appreciate the hospitality of this house and thank you both for it."

Neville's Gran made a 'hmph' sound and muttered, "Very well, then."

Once she had left the room, Hermione smiled at Neville.

He smiled back and took Hermione's hands in his own. "I'm sorta glad she came in. A bit of a mood-killer, but maybe that's better for us, yeah?"

"Probably," Hermione said. She stepped forward and kissed him at the corner of his lips. "I wouldn't say the mood is completely dead, though."

He blushed and then led her by the hand to the study, where tea was already waiting for them.

_**~o~**_

* * *

Hermione slept fitfully. She awoke several times from the midst of sexual dreams- ones that she decided might simply be projections of events happening in a house a hundred miles distant. The final time she awoke, she could feel a sudden drop in the heat churning through her loins.

_They must have left Britain._

Discomforted by the stickiness of sweat partly absorbed into her borrowed nightclothes, Hermione ventured out to the washroom down the hall. Once inside, she stripped bare and used several towels along with the magically self-filling washbasin to rinse off her body. She resigned her nightgown to a wicker hamper, wearing only the housecoat as she shambled back to her bedroom.

Carefully closing the door, she turned to see the first light of dawn coming through the window. She was startled when a knock came from the door behind her- she hadn't made more than a few steps into her room, and the sound shocked her after her own movements had been whisper-quiet.

Neville poked his head in. "A-are you alright, Hermione? Sorry to intrude. Never mind. I'll see you for breakfast in a few hours."

Hermione turned towards Neville and reached her arms out- she felt like she shouldn't force a hug onto her friend, but she desperately needed one. "Neville, please, hold me?"

Neville stepped into the room and obliged her, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her head against his shoulder.

She started crying, full force. Neville rocked her in his embrace, holding her close but not too tightly. The lapels of his dressing gown provided both handholds and tear-absorbancy for her weeping. In the back of her mind, she wondered if wizards' wear might be enchanted for such occasions.

Her emotional release petered out after a while. She left his cozy embrace and stepped back to look up at him. "Thank you, Neville."

"You miss her that much?"

"Oh, Nev. I miss my innocence. I miss having a family. I miss having a future. I miss my freedom. I miss..."

"What?" he asked.

"She's gone far away, and I can't feel her strength anymore."

"So, you're feeling alone? You're not alone."

Hermione looked up at Neville. Baby fat, overbite, mis-sized gown and pyjamas at least four inches too short. He also needed a haircut.

She then looked into the mirror by the door. Her reflection looked young as well. Summer freckles distracted from her tan. Her limbs looked and felt too long, her hips too wide, her breasts a little too tight to her chest.

They looked like a good match in that way- two adolescents. No wonder the bankers saw her as an intrusive girl instead of a potential customer.

"I feel immature."

"I don't see it. You're strong, and confident, and... and experienced. You might not have suffered like Holly has, but you've done amazing things."

Hermione blushed. Neville was referring to her schooltime adventures, but Hermione recalled some quite-sophisticated sexual experiences she'd had last winter.

"Besides," Neville added, "with Holly gone, aren't you kinda in charge?"

One eyebrow cocked, and her eyes lit up with a certain mad swirl; "You're right. I'm in command."

"It can be intimidating, I suppose-"

"Neville, close the door."

He squinted at her. "Eh? Oh, of course! You probably want some privacy to... I mean, do you want to... what side of the door should I be on, when I close it?"

Hermione removed her robe, letting it drop to the floor, exposing her bare body to the man of the house. "Your choice. I'd prefer that you stay."

Neville goggled. "Whuh... buh... last night you said we shouldn't."

"Last night, you and I weren't thinking about each other, we were just over-excited." Her voice dropped a half-octave. "What are you thinking about now, Neville?"

"You're _really_ sexy when you say things like that."

She smiled and stepped towards him. "Prove it."

_**~[]~**_

* * *

_**Postcards from the Peninsula**_

Just past noon, Hermione walked into the kitchen of the Nautilus with a spring in her step. Gathered around the auto-steeping teapot, by contrast, were a motley collection of groaning souls in pyjamas and/or bathrobes, all awaiting the rejuvenating properties of the very English brew.

"Hello, fellow adherents! I see that you all have begun to recover from the night's labours."

Various moans of protest answered her chipper greeting. Sirius, Remus, Viktor, Padma, George and even Fleur all appeared nearly broken from exhaustion and no doubt some form of alchemical withdrawal.

The metal device chimed and immediately a half-dozen teacups were thrust forward. The dispensing faucet split itself into separate tentacle-like metal spigots that delivered aromatic tea to the center of each cup. They all drew the cups back into their personal space. Soon they relaxed, each awaiting the near-magical effect of a proper morning brew to take hold, even if it was noontime.

Padma broke the pattern of relieved grunts and moans, asking, "Hermione, do you know; where is the happy couple? I believe Fleur saw them last-"

"Oui, mais il y a neuf heurs..." _[trans.: 'Yes, about nine hours ago...']_

Hermione shrugged. "I only just arrived after checking on Molly and Chrysanthemum. No one at the Kiln knows where any of you are, much to their annoyance and curiosity. Ginny seemed to be in a particular snit about it."

Viktor groaned in acknowledgement. He had a difficult conversation with the girl in his near future.

Sirius' owl Joker then flew into the room, setting off a new bout of moans due to his sharp, disturbing laugh of a hoot. He circled the tortured partiers four times before landing on the counter next to Hermione. He cackled and screeched again, then offered up a small seashell attached to his leg. She detached the bauble and set a bowl of walnuts in front of the owl as a noisy treat.

Sirius winced as his owl cracked open nutshells with his beak less than a foot from the pounding in his head. Fleur hissed at him, "Stop whining, you ridiculous puppy. It hurts my ears." Sirius gave her a gimlet eye but replied, "Oh oui, Maitresse. Pardonnez."

Hermione tapped the seashell with her wand and it popped into a small stack of postcards tied with a ribbon. "Ah! They've sent along an update for us." After reading for a bit, Hermione explained, "It seems Holly asked Natalia where she would want to go on their honeymoon, and Natalia insisted that they make it as non-work-related as possible."

Padma pried open her bleary eyes and said, "I am unclear- how do they mean, 'non-work-related'?"

"Natalia said that they should go somewhere completely lacking in magical history, background or even the likelihood of being visited by wizards of any stripe. This, so that Nat would hold her full and complete attention, you see."

"I do," Remus replied, "but where in the world would they find a place that we haven't gone, haven't made our mark and never would try to visit?"

Hermione grinned. "DisneyWorld. The muggles refer to it as the most magical place on Earth. Our sort wouldn't be caught dead there."

She flipped over the first postcard to show off the related picture. Holly and Natalia were wearing neon-splattered bikinis, clashing bermuda shorts and glitter-covered trainers, their pale English skin appearing nearly ghost-like compared to the riotous colours. They were standing on either side of a seven-foot tall... thing that might represent a very happy giant black rat in a tuxedo. They also were both wearing headgear with similarly-shaped round representations of ears as appeared on the rat costume. All three waved out of the photo and appeared to be laughing.

Viktor wrestled with smiling during a yawn and then asked, "Hhh-how long do dey plan to stay?"

Hermione frowned. "Uhhh... it says, 'until we get bored'."

Sirius's head fell into his hands. He moaned, "We may never see them again."

Hermione flipped over the second postcard- it showed the two witches having a cuppa with Mickey, but the attractive young brunette underneath the costume had removed her headgear and appeared to be enjoying their conversation greatly. The third postcard apparently continued the visual story, as said young woman was now caught between the arms and lips of the two witches with most of the costume strewn about the floor of their sunlit hotel room.

"You may very well be right," Hermione mused as she circulated the pictures.

Remus mumbled, "They're like machines. They devastated us; then Apparated what- ten thousand miles; apparently went shopping for swimwear and have already seduced another bed mate."

Hermione explained, "A happy Holly is like a force of nature, but the distance was less than five thousand miles."

George snarked, "Oh, well. Piece of cake, then."

"Vait," Viktor grumped. "If dey both seduce muggle girl, who takes photos?"

Hermione looked around the kitchen for a moment and then replied, "I think that would be Holly's dedicated assistant, Dobby."

A piece of parchment snapped into existence at the mention of the house-elf's name.

Hermione grabbed the missive and recited, 'Dobby is sorry for not being available and hopes Miss Hermione won't miss him too much while he is assisting the Peverells. Dobby will return to your side soon, as his elf-visa for visiting Americas lasts only three days unless Dobby is joinings to a guild. Here is a picture to remember Dobby to you.'

Hermione flipped over the attached photo and gasped.

"Vhast ist?" Viktor mumbled.

"It's me, from when I fell asleep sunning last month. I had wondered why I didn't get a burn..."

Sirius grabbed the picture from her before she could react- the photo showed Hermione laying face-down on top of a beach towel with her blue bikini untied and the strings left to the sides. Occasionally, a small hand would appear at the base of the frame, massaging a white lotion across Hermione's impressive bare bottom.

Fleur chuckled. "As a fellow 'near-human creature', I feel obligated to honour that elf's taste and cunning. Bravo, M'sieur Evanson."

"Hear, hear," said Sirius. "Can I keep the picture?"

Hermione scoffed loudly while snatching back the photograph. "You most certainly may not! Now, if you're all sufficiently recovered, let's talk about the Spiral. Remus, I'm afraid-"

"Say no more," he answered. "I'll just look in on Marguerite, make certain she's still breathing." He slumped out of the room.

The remaining six mumbled in unison, "_Phasmatis Reus_." An amber glow emanated from the base of each person's spine, enacting a powerful privacy barrier.

Hermione continued, "I'd like to again welcome Viktor and George. You are our first male Regents. I have some instructions for how to induct others into the Spiral, compiled by Padma and me. It will require some unusual potions and spell work, so you should plan to practice the process. Best if you had a candidate in mind to prove it out once you're confident. As you might guess, trust and conviction is essential, so don't rush in selecting someone."

George winced as he read over the small script filling the scroll handed to him. "Can't I just look it over when I need it?"

"No, George. These must be memorized. You'll find that associating the reading with your vow to the Spiral Mark will categorize the information in your mind quite securely."

"I'm beginning to regret swearing fealty to Holly-"

Hermione barked to correct him, "You swore fealty to _me_, George Weasley! Your future is now _mine_ to determine."

A silence fell over the meeting.

Fleur smirked. "Raise your hand if Kittyhawk's words excited you."

Five hands floated up in agreement. Hermione blushed and raised her hand as well.

_**~[]~**_

* * *

**Author's Note**: Reverend Ted is a priest of the Episcopalian Church of Hy Breasil, Ltd. It was established in 1888 by a convocation of magical Christians who were inspired by the Americans' post-Revolution separation from British-Anglican supremacy; in the words of charter Primate Dionysus Dolittle, "If they can edit the Book of Common Prayer to suit their needs, I don't see why we shouldn't." One of their specific changes was to assign standard fees for services, rather than relying on tithes or charity from their small, ill-paid and often nomadic flock.

**Current Spiral structure**: Those noted with * have the Regent's rune, enabling them to induct others, reporting to them.

Holly's inductees: *Natalia (Nymphadora) Aphrodite Tonks Peverell, Violet (Pansy Parkinson), *Hermione (nee Granger), *Fleur Delacour

Natalia's inductees: *Padma Patil, *Amelia Bones [DMLE Director], Reggie Colbourne [Junior Auror], Robbie Bertram [Magical Records], *Frida Folsom-Arroyo [Obliviators], Percy Weasley [International Cooperation]

Hermione's inductee: *George Weasley

Fleur's inductees: Sirius Black, *Viktor Krum


End file.
